Lessons in Love
by Kalli
Summary: Ch.9 finally up! Syaoran in Tomoyo's teacher, and Tomoyo and Sakura are sisters. Tomoyo needs a tutor, and Eriol happens to be the perfect guy for the job. Then SS meet...better summary inside..
1. The Beginnings!

Kalli: Hi! me again! Here's a better summary for dis story:  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura are sisters that live together (Touya is both their older brother, but he won't  
  
appear until later, newayz, In this Sakura is older than Tomoyo by a couple of years,), Syaoran is  
  
Tomoyo's teacher and also Eriol and Meiling's cousin(Eriol is the youngest, Meiling is the middle, and  
  
Syaoran is the oldest). The class that Syaoran teaches is extremely hard and Tomoyo is well.....not doing  
  
so good in it. So, Syaoran enlists Eriol to be Tomoyo's tutor, and in the process Eriol falls in love with her  
  
and they start dating, while everytime that Syaoran has arrived to pick Eriol up, Eriol has still been  
  
working with Tomoyo, so he talks with Sakura and begins to fall for her, but after long Tomoyo is making  
  
good grades again, so Tomoyo doesn't need a tutor (She's still dating Eriol though) So S+S don't usually  
  
see each other nemore, however, Meiling is Sakura's best friend (In this one, Chiharu is Tomoyo's best  
  
friend, Yamazaki is her boyfriend, and Rika and Naoko r best friends wit each other and good friends with  
  
Tomoyo, Chiharu, Sakura, and Meiling), and after having seen Syaoran and Sakura talking to each other  
  
when she was looking in the window to see if Sakura was home, she sets S+S up on a blind date and the  
  
match-making begins!  
  
  
  
Kalli: To make it easier we'll provide their ages!(after the key)  
  
Kira: If u liked "For the Love of...Who?" u'll probably like dis one too! Since it's a new story, we can invite neone we want to be a guest! So we invited.....TOUYA!!!!!!!!! *shows Touya tied to a chair and gagged glaring *  
  
Kalli: He didn't exactly _WANT_ to come, but after some "aggressive" negotiations, we were able to get him to!  
  
Kira: *nods* yep, he's stronger than he looks.  
  
Touya: *glares*  
  
Kalli: *sweatdrop* before he breaks out, let's start the chapter, shall we?  
  
Kira: I think that's a good idea....  
  
Key: "..."-speaking '...'-thoughts *...*- actions CAP LETTERS- yelling Bold letters: emphasized words ~~~ - scene change #$...#$- POV change  
  
Ages:  
  
Sakura- 25  
  
Syaoran-25  
  
Tomoyo- 18  
  
Eriol- 18  
  
Meiling- 25  
  
Chiharu- 17  
  
Rika- 19  
  
Naoko- 18  
  
Yamazaki- 17  
  
Touya- 31 (0.o Old geizer, aren't ya, Touya? Touya: *glares and tries to jump out of chair* Kalli: I was juz kiddin! But u should be nicer! Touya: *smirks* Kira: *whacks Touya* Touya: *makes screaming noise* K+K: *smile triumphantly*)  
  
Kaho- (Touya and her are married) 32 (She's older than Touya! But, she's way nicer, and she looks younger too! Touya: *tries to see if glaring will kill ppl*)  
  
Yukito- (close friend of the entire Kinomoto family) 30  
  
Nakuru- (Yukito's wife) 30  
  
Kalli: Sorry, but there's NO MAGIC in this story! That means no Kero , Yue ,or Suppi-chan .(Spinel: IT'S SPINEL!!!!!!!! NOT SUPPI-CHAN!!!!!!!!! S-P-I- N-E-L!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kalli: *smiles* Whatever you say, Suppi-chan! Spinel: *grumbles* why me?...)  
  
Kalli: ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Lessons in Love Chap.1- The Meeting By: Kalli  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~Classroom~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Alright! I got a B!" said Chiharu. Tomoyo looked over at her and back over at her own paper. Chiharu turned to Tomoyo. " So Tomoyo, what'd ya make?" she asked. Tomoyo gave a frown. " Er,....Not so good, huh? Well let me see." Tomoyo handed Chiharu her paper. Chiharu's eyes widened and she bit her lip.  
  
" I'm sorry Tomoyo, I didn't know, now, I'm not as happy about that B"  
  
" It's ok Chiharu, you didn't know."  
  
" This class is hard though, huh? I mean Yamazaki got an F too, and he usually gets at the least, C's." said Chiharu hoping to cheer Tomoyo up.  
  
" She didn't need to know that Chiharu!" hissed Yamazaki.  
  
Chiharu sweatdropped. " Sorry Yamazaki, it slipped!" Yamazaki shook his head.  
  
Tomoyo laughed a little at their exchange." Don't worry Yamazaki, We both made the same grade, and it's not like I'm going to tell anyone anyway." he sighed.  
  
" I guess so. Chiharu if u weren't my girlfriend, I'd get u back for that, like telling Tomoyo about the time that u accidently used shampoo instead of toothpaste when ur friend was sleeping over."  
  
Chiharu and Tomoyo sweatdropped while Rika and Naoko giggled behind them. Yamazaki looked around. "What?"  
  
Tomoyo laughed and said" Yamazaki, that friend was me, I already know about it!"  
  
Yamazaki blushed and sweatdropped. "Ugh! why can't girls have at least SOME secrets that their friends don't know about?!"  
  
"Because if we didn't tell our friends, then our boyfriends would be able to get back at us for slipping up on something" said a giggling Chiharu. Yamazaki sighed. " That's the last time I try to get back at Chiharu . Oh well...."  
  
Tomoyo turned to Rika and Naoko. " So what did you guys make?"  
  
Naoko sighed and held up a paper with a red 'D' at the top and Rika blushed holding up a 'C+'  
  
Tomoyo sighed. " Don't you guys usually make B's and C's in this class? I know Chiharu does, and obviously Yamazaki does too."  
  
The 2 girls nodded. Tomoyo frowned. " If I don't study more, I'll fail this class! I usually make D's and F's in this class"  
  
" Don't worry, I'm sure you'll get better with it!" said Rika trying to be optimistic.  
  
Tomoyo gave a small smile. " I hope so" Then the bell rang. Chiharu turned to Tomoyo.  
  
" So we'll meet u at the park after school today, right?" Tomoyo nodded.  
  
She was about to walk out of the room when she heard a voice. "Kinomoto- san! Hold on, I need to talk to you!" she winced. It was her teacher. She turned around as slowly as she could. " Um, yes Li-sensei?"  
  
" I've noticed that you haven't been doing so well in this class"  
  
She looked down at the floor frowning " Yeah, I know."  
  
"I was thinking about having someone tutor you. I have a cousin the same age as you who goes to a different school and does very well with this class. I asked him and he said if you agreed, he'd be happy to help you"  
  
She raised an eyebrow. " He?"  
  
He nodded. " Yes his name is Hiirigizawa Eriol. Well, How about it Tomoyo. He's agreed to do it for free also."  
  
Tomoyo pursed her lips and furrowed her eyebrows in thought. "Well...I guess so. I'm sure my sister wouldn't mind. Why can't it be someone in this class?"  
  
He smiled. " Well, let me put it this way, I'm not supposed to discuss other student's grades.and why would you worry about why your sister minds?"  
  
"Well, I live with my sister. Our mother is dead, our brother lives 6 hours away from here, and our father took a job in Canada. But we wanted to stay here, so That's why we live together."  
  
"Oh! I just wondered."  
  
"Her name is Sakura, she's very sweet!"  
  
" Sakura, huh? Pretty name. Well, he'll come by your house tommorow at 5. Is that okay?"  
  
"Yeah, That'll be fine."  
  
"Well then, I'll see you tommorow Kinomoto-san"  
  
She bowed and ran out the door yelling "You to Li-sensei!"  
  
He sighed, shook his head, and then got back to his paper work.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Park After School~~~~~ #$Tomoyo POV#$~~~~~~~~~  
  
I ran as fast as I could. I didn't want to be late to meet the gang. I saw a flash of red/brown and black ahead of me. I smiled. 'That's Chiharu and Yamazaki!'  
  
"HEY! CHIHARU! YAMAZAKI! WAIT UP GUYS!" I saw them both turn around. Chiharu recognized me and waved. I could tell Yamazaki was telling another story because Chiharu had that annoyed look and Yamazaki was holding up that one finger and had his eyes closed and I could see his mouth moving. I giggled at this. It was like a ritual though. I caught up to them and stopped a minute to catch my breath, while Chiharu whacked Yamazaki for telling lies.  
  
"I'm *pant* sorry *pant* that *pant* I'm *pant* late!" I finally said.  
  
"It's okay. We were just on the way ourselves, c'mon, I'm sure that Rika and Naoko are still waiting for us!" We finally arrived at the fountain were we always met.  
  
"Hey guys, it took ya long enough!" said Naoko.  
  
"Yeah, where were you?"said Rika  
  
"Me and Yamazaki were talking with Rei and then we realized the time. Sorry!"  
  
"What about you Tomoyo?"  
  
"Well, Li-sensei held me back to ask me about having a tutor. His name was Hiirigizawa Eriol, at least I think that was it. He's gonna be stopping by tommorow at 5 to help tutor me in Li-sensei's class. Actually he's Li- sensei's cousin! He goes to another school too"  
  
"Did.uh, Li-sensei.tell ya if he was..hot?" asked Naoko devilishly.  
  
"Naoko!" said Rika, playfully jabbing her in the ribs.  
  
"I was just kidding! But, if he is hot, I'm gonna start failing Li-sensei's class!"  
  
"Naoko, honestly, there's plenty of cute guys that would go out with you!" (A/N- Naoko has the same hair, but she got contacts)said Chiharu.  
  
"Yeah, but I heard that there are cuter guys at different schools!" that got Naoko another jab from Rika.  
  
"Is that all you care about?" asked Rika. Naoko thought for a minute.  
  
"Nah. There's movies, music, guys, candy, guys, soda, guys,books,guys,and sports! Oh, and guys!" said Naoko smiling and giggling. Rika just rolled her eyes.  
  
"Naoko! U mentioned guys 5 times!" said Tomoyo trying to hold on her laughter.  
  
Naoko just smiled mischieviously. " I know!"  
  
I sighed. "Whatever Naoko." I heard Rika say  
  
I checked my watch. " Uh-oh! Aunt Sonomi was expecting me home by now!"(When the rest of their family moved away, they moved in with Sonomi ,whom, obviously is their aunt in dis story)  
  
Chiharu gave me a suspicious look. "Tomoyo, did you forget to tell her you were meeting us again? Sakura already knows though , right? She probably expects it by now"  
  
Tomoyo sweatdropped "Yeah, Sakura knows, but Aunt Sonomi doesn't! I gotta go! I'll see you guys tommorow!" They all waved goodbye to Tomoyo as she ran to get home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Sonomi's house/mansion~~~~~Sakura POV~~~~~~~~~  
  
I sat down to have a look at the new paper work for the contract I was offered. I was a model for magazines, brochures, and a couple of commercials. My new contract had been working great so far. My old schedule prevented me from seeing my little sister Tomoyo or my Aunt Sonomi very much, but the work was fairly easy. My new contract let me see Tomoyo and Aunt Sonomi plenty, but the work was harder. I checked the clock. Tomoyo should be home in about an hour. I smiled that gave me time to cook up some dinner for the 2 of us.  
  
"Alright, finally done! I can't wait to sign that contract tommorow!" I yawned and stretched. Then I heard the door burst open and Tomoyo came running in.  
  
" Tomoyo, what are you doing home so early? Is something wrong?" she looked up at me panting.  
  
" IforgottotellAuntSonomithatIwasgoingtogoandmeetthegangattheparktoday!" she said in an urgent tone.  
  
"Woah! Rewind and slow down, sis! I didn't catch any of what you just said!"  
  
She took a deep breath and looked up at me. " I said that I forgot to tell Aunt Sonomi that I was going to go and meet the gang at the park today!" I smiled and began to laugh.  
  
She gave me a glare. " And, what, is so funny Sakura?" I looked her square in the eye.  
  
"Tomoyo, do you know where Aunt Sonomi is right now?"  
  
She gasped. " Oh no! She's out looking for me?!" I laughed again. She gave me a perplexed look.  
  
" What's so funny about that?"  
  
" She's not out looking for you my dear sister, she's in France visiting one of her business branches! You could've stayed out longer if you had wanted"  
  
She sweatdropped. " Sorry, Guess I forgot"  
  
"Don't worry about it. I was just going to cook dinner. Or would you rather have take-out instead?"  
  
She thought for a moment. " Take-out. How about..A sushi plate with some rice balls on the side and some Takoyaki?"  
  
"Sounds good to me"  
  
"Alright, I'll call it in if you go and get it."  
  
"Deal" she smiled gratefully.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~5 o'clock Next Day at Tomoyo and Sakura's~~Eriol POV~~~  
  
I walked up the driveway of a mansion. I double-checked the address. Yep, it was the right one. 'I wonder if she's hot. I hope so' I rang the doorbell as nervous as hell. A gorgeous girl with emerald eyes and long auburn hair opened it. 'Oh yeah..she's hot'  
  
"Can I help you?"she asked. I put on my most charming smile.  
  
"Yes, are you Tomoyo? I'm Eriol, your tutor." I bent and kissed her hand.  
  
"Um,.you must be the tutor she told me about. I'm her older sister Sakura. Tomoyo is waiting for you in the living room" I was dissapointed. 'Well, who knows, maybe Tomoyo takes after her older sister' I thought. I walked into their gigantic living room and saw someone sitting on a couch with their back facing me.  
  
" Tomoyo, your tutor is here!" the person turned around. My breath caught in my throat. She was even prettier than her sister! She had beautiful dark purple hair that tumbled down over her shoulders and 2 big sapphire eyes that went on forever. She stood up and walked over towards me. I was sure I was drooling. 'Nice body too.' I mentally slapped myself for that. 'You're here to tutor her, not fall in love with her.' Too late..  
  
She moved her hand in front of my face. "Um,..are you okay?" she had the voice of an angel too. That's when I realized that she was talking to me.  
  
" Yeah! Sorry about that. Uh, shall we?" I said motioning to the table. She nodded.  
  
"My name is Kinomoto Tomoyo. You can call me Tomoyo if you like."  
  
"I'm Hiirigizawa Eriol. You can call me Eriol if you like, dear lady" I said kissing her hand. She blushed a slight red.  
  
"Um.thank you Eriol.Now, come on and let's get started" I nodded and we started the lesson.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later that day at Kinomoto Mansion~~~~~~~Normal POV~~~~~  
  
Syaoran walked up the driveway.'The Kinomoto's must live pretty well' I thought. I rang the doorbell and waited a while. Then the door opened revealing someone whom I figured was Tomoyo's sister..who just happened to be Drop-dead gorgeous! She had deep and beautiful emerald eyes 'Emerald eyes.my favorite color' and shiny auburn hair pulled into a ponytail.  
  
"Um,.Hello, can I help you?"  
  
"Huh? What? Oh, sorry, I'm here to pick my cousin Eriol up."  
  
"Are you Tomoyo's teacher?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm Li Syaoran" I said holding out my hand.  
  
She took it and said " I'm Kinomoto Sakura, Tomoyo's older sister. Come on in. Their still in the living room and from the looks of it will probably be in there for a while. When I last checked on them, they were on the 15th problem out of 30."  
  
"When did you last check on them?"  
  
She checked her watch. "Exactly 5 minutes ago. Plus they've been laughing a lot during their 'lesson'." She said.  
  
I sighed. "Er,..I guess I probably should've warned her that he's a bit of a flirt."  
  
She laughed. "I noticed. The first thing he did when I opened the door was smile and kiss my hand. Except with Tomoyo he was in a trance." I shook my head. 'Eriol, you idiot! You just can't flirt with every pretty girl you see!' I glanced over at Kinomoto-san's sister. 'And I kinda like this one too!' I could feel myself blushing.  
  
"I'm really sorry about that. That's his way of saying hello to a pretty girl" I sighed.  
  
She giggled. " Well, then, I'm flattered! I'm glad to know I'm considered pretty"  
  
I smiled at her. " A gal like you? Of course your pretty, heck, I'd say your gorgeous!" I mentally smacked myself for that. I shouldn't say things like that to a girl I just met. "Er,.. sorry, I probably shouldn't have said that. She smiled at me. 'Great smile' I thought.  
  
"No, no, I'm glad you did. That was really sweet of you! Go ahead and sit down. Can I get you some tea? I just made some. Do you like green tea okay, Li-kun?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, sure then! Yeah, actually I'm from China, so I definitely don't mind Green Tea! And your welcome to call me Syaoran If you like"  
  
"Your from China, huh? You'll have to tell me more about that. And you can call me Sakura if you want, Syaoran" I smiled. I couldn't remember the last time I had interacted with such a nice, intelligent, and beautiful person. I wasn't exactly the social type. I mean, I had friends, but I had rarely ever dated or felt so happy to be around just one person. But, my chances with someone like her are about 1 billion to Zero. Why? 1) She's gorgeous and probably has plenty of guys at her feet 2) She's the sister of one of my STUDENTS, for heavens sake! 3) She's not even my age! Wait, she is the ELDER sister. I wonder. Nah, It would be too good to be true.but if she WAS my age, that would definitely increase my chances.  
  
"Here ya go!" she said handing me a cup of tea.  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
She took a sip. " So, tell me a little about yourself, Syaoran."  
  
"Well, I'm originally from China, I'm 25, single ,and I've been a teacher for 3 years. Not much to say."  
  
She smiled. "Well, do you like how things have turned out?"  
  
I thought for a minute. " Yeah, I live in a nice apartment, I get a decent enough pay, despite what you hear about Teacher's wages." she giggled at this. Then I took another sip and continued. "I have a pretty casual life style, but it suits me just fine. And what about you?"  
  
She pursed her lips and then said "Well, I'm also 25 and single I work as a model, It gets pretty good pay, which I use to pay for some of the food and bills here.."  
  
"Wait, you mean this isn't your house?"  
  
"Nope, I couldn't afford a place like this. Me and Tomoyo live here with our Aunt Sonomi, but she's often out-of-town, so pretty frequently it's just the 2 of us."  
  
I nodded. " Okay, I just wondered, because Kinomoto-san said that she lived with you. Now you can continue with what you were saying."  
  
"Well, I just got a new contract that requires extra strength, but it gives me more free time. I've lived here in Tomoeda my whole life, though I've traveled a lot due to my Father's job."  
  
"What does he do?"  
  
"He's a college professor that often goes on digs and expeditions"  
  
"Wow, I'd have loved to have done something like that when I was younger! I didn't get to travel much. We went on one big trip a year and that was usually it."  
  
"Where'd ya go to?"  
  
I thought for a minute." Big cities for about 5 days. Places like Paris, Tokyo, Honolulu, etc. But other than that we stayed home."  
  
"I've never been to Honolulu. What's it like?"  
  
"Well, it's a beau.." I didn't get to finish because right at that moment Eriol and Kinomoto-san burst into the room.  
  
"We're done!" said Eriol with a dreamy look in his eyes.  
  
"Um-hum" was all Kinomoto-san would say. Me and Sakura exchanged glances and smiled.  
  
"So, what were you 2 talking about in here sis?"  
  
"Oh, I was just telling your teacher here about some of your cute little baby stories!" That got Sakura one MAD glare.  
  
" Sis.." She said in a warning tone. Sakura just laughed.  
  
"I was kidding Tomoyo! Did you really think I would do something like that?" Said Sakura with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Well, I wouldn't put it past you, sis." Sakura pretended to look offended.  
  
"Well, I never! Say Hiirigizawa-kun, would you like to hear about the time when Tomoyo was 2 and she." At that point Sakura burst out laughing while her sister on the other hand was blushing beet red. Eriol, apparently, had caught on to the game.  
  
"Do continue Kinomoto-san." He said giving Kinomoto-san (Tomoyo, not Sakura) a smile that showed he was trying not to laugh about it. She glared at him as if she was trying to kill him by looking at him. He just smiled even more. THAT got him a jab in the ribs.  
  
"Eriol-kun!" he started laughing.  
  
"I'm..hahaha.sorry..hehe..Tomoyo!" he finally managed to say. She sighed and then smiled.  
  
"Well, would anyone like to hear about the time that Sakura had a job as a chef and accidently." Then it was HER laughing, not Sakura. Sakura was now the one glaring.  
  
"Yeah, well what about the time that YOU had a job as a traffic director and you." Then BOTH of them were laughing and by the time their little war was over, we were all beet red from laughing and the Kinomoto sisters had tears running down their cheeks from laughing so hard.  
  
"I guess we'll run out of stories eventually, so maybe we should stop now and save some for later, huh Tomoyo?"  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"Awwwwwww. Already? But, I wanted to hear about what actually HAPPENED at those jobs." Said Eriol.  
  
I grinned " Me too! Or are you gonna save that for next time?"  
  
"Next time" said Sakura smiling.  
  
Eriol checked his watch. "Uh-oh! I gotta go. I'll see you later, My dear Tomoyo!" he said ending with a quick kiss on her hand and a wink and he was already out the door. Tomoyo yawned.  
  
"I'm gonna go take a nap. Wake me up for dinner, okay sis?"  
  
"Alright, but we're getting take-out again. How about Pizza tonight?" She shrugged.  
  
"Fine with me! Just cheese though, okay?"  
  
"Alright. Have a good rest"  
  
"I will." She said. Then she went upstairs leaving us alone.  
  
Sakura looked in the mirror. "Ugh! I'll have to clean up before dinner." I handed her my hankerchief.  
  
"Here, you can keep it."  
  
She looked up at me. "Really? Thank you!" Our hands brushed lightly as I handed it to her, but they stayed that way for a minute then she took it and brushed her face off with it.  
  
"Your welcome to stay for dinner if you like Syaoran"  
  
"I would, but I still have to grade papers. I'll take a raincheck though, if the offers' still available that is." 'Please say it is!' I thought.  
  
She nodded quickly " Of course! It was great talking to you! I hope to see you again soon!"  
  
I smiled " Me too. Thank you for the tea" I said as we walked to the door.  
  
"No problem! I'll see you later Syaoran!" she said with a faint red coloring to her cheeks. 'I wonder why she's so red?'  
  
"I'll see ya around Sakura!" I said smiling and waving. She waved back and then closed the door.  
  
As I walked down the street, I thanked Kami-sama, I had just met the girl of my dreams! She was beautiful, intelligent, in my age group, funny, kind, and one hell of a cook, I had to say. I threw a fist in the air and smiled happily, despite the fact that the people around me were looking at me as if I were crazy. But that's probably because I was. Crazy about this girl.  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
Kalli: Whew! Long for a first chapter! (For me, that's long for any chapter!) Newayz, I hope you liked it!  
  
Kira: Not too bad if I do say so myself!  
  
Touya: mhm hawty wig ifyfud! (Translation: You hardly did nething!)  
  
Kira: ... Uh, yeah, whatever..  
  
Kalli: *sweatdrop* riiiiiiiight.. Neway, here's the preview for da next chapter:  
  
It'a time for Tomoyo's second session! This time BOTH men end up staying for dinner. Things are gonna get a little crazy.on the next chapter- "The Dinner to Remember (Kalli: Hey that rhymes! Kira and Touya: *sweatdrop* Kalli: hehe.)  
  
BTW, If ur a fan of Tecnhi Muyo! And u like these stories then check out my new story "Reunion of Romance". Newayz, Please review! It would boost my self-esteem sooooooooooo much! (And let me know if da story was great,good, okay, or if it just sucked!) Flames and suggestions/ideas are welcome! So plz tell me what ya think! Bai for now! 


	2. A Dinner to Remember

Kalli: Hi! Me again! Here's mah Thank u's to da ppl who reviewed last time:  
  
Devil Child- Thank u! BTW, i luv ur name! hehe....well here's da second chappie for ya!  
  
Laura- Hey gurl! Thx for da review! *hugz* TTYL!  
  
Hope-AKA-Bit- @.@ uh.....i take it u like da story.....lemme guess, ur gonna hurt me if i dun update soon right? *laughs nervously* dat's what i thought! Thx!  
  
MEE*-CrazieStarGurl- Hey girl! *hugz* Thanx for da review! Lol, yeah, it is kinda long, huh? hehe...well hope ya like dis chappie!  
  
Kira: And our guest for dis chapter is.....Mizuki Kaho!  
  
Kaho:*waves* Hi!  
  
Kalli: Becuz she doesn't have a very big part in dis story, we wanted to invite her!  
  
Kaho: *smiles* Thank u!  
  
Kalli: Ur welcome! ^.-  
  
Kalli: 0.o when did u wake up Kira?  
  
Kira: Wrong story Kal....  
  
Kalli: *sweatdrop* oops....i was thinking of "For da Love of...Who?", instead of dis one! hehe.....  
  
Kira: *shakes head* the poor,poor, girl....  
  
Kalli: -_-;; Thank you, Kira, *mutters* some best friend.....*sigh* oh well....on wit da story!  
  
Key: "..."- speaking '...'- thoughts *....*-actions ~~~~- scene change #$....#$- P.O.V. change a/n- authors note  
  
Disclaimer: *looks at readers* Do U have enough money to buy CCS?...well, there's ur answer....unless ur CLAMP or ur rich enough.....lucky pplz.....  
  
A Dinner to Remember  
  
By: Kalli  
  
~~~~~~~~School the next day~~~Tomoyo P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~  
  
I walked into the classroom with a smile on my face. 'Maybe I'll do better today!' The first thing I saw was Naoko. She ran up to me with a smile on. 'What does she want now?'  
  
"Tomoyo! My dear,dear,friend Tomoyo!" This couldn't be good.  
  
"Yeah?.." she smiled at me.  
  
"Well?."she asked with a glint in her eye.  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"Is he hot?" *sweatdrop* 'Naoko..'  
  
I nodded and blushed a little though. "I think so. He has midnight blue hair and sapphire eyes. He's really hot! And he's a gentleman too! Plus he's smart, funny, nice, AND definetely good-looking!"  
  
She smiled at me mischeiviously. I was getting a little nervous.."What?"  
  
"You like him, don't you?" I blushed.  
  
"Well, I guess." she gasped.  
  
"Even TOMOYO likes the guy? He must be perfect!" I shot her a look.  
  
"What does that mean, Naoko?" she looked around a little nervously.  
  
"Well, let's think about it Tomoyo, you have plenty of guys at your feet, yet you always turn them down! You've only had 3 boyfriends, and the longest of the 3 lasted 2 and 1/2 weeks!" I considered this for a moment. 'Well, I guess she does have a point.' Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Chiharu behind me.  
  
"It's true Tomoyo, you hardly ever seem to care about guys! Not in the way we mean neway!"  
  
"I guess your right Chiharu. It's just that none of the guys that are interested in me seem to be my type."  
  
"What exactly IS your type Tomoyo?" asked Rika as she walked up to us.  
  
"He has to be smart, funny, have a good personality, and it'd be nice if he was cute, but that's just a bonus in my opinion."  
  
"Aww..that's so sweet Tomoyo!" said Naoko.  
  
"Sooooo..your saying that he's smart, cute, funny, and he's basically Mr.Perfect" I nodded. 'I'd love to date a guy like that! He's wonderful!' I then mentally slapped myself. 'You've only known him for 2 days, Tomoyo! I guess I'll just have to get to know him better..Whoa! Better not rush anything, it's not like we have a romantic relationship right now anyway' I sighed.  
  
"He's a great guy!" They smiled at me.  
  
"You'll have to introduce us sometime!" said Naoko devilishly.  
  
"Fine, but hands off gurl!" she smiled evilly.  
  
"So, you want him all to yourself. Is that it?" I could feel myself blushing.  
  
"Well...yeah"  
  
"I think we should become match-makers! He does sound really hot!" said a smiling Chiharu.  
  
"WHO sounds hot, Chiharu?" Chiharu whirled around and came face-to-face with Yamazaki.  
  
"Hi Yamazaki.." She said nervously. He glared at her.  
  
"You didn't answer my question.."  
  
"It's someone Tomoyo was telling us about, you don't have to get jealous! You know you can trust me!"  
  
"And how do I know that Chiharu?" he asked a little suspiciously. She faced him looking determined, then grabbed his face and kissed him fiercely. We all stared while Yamazaki stood there stunned, then started to wrap his arms around her, while Chiharu pulled away and smiled.  
  
"That's how. C'mon ladies, we're gonna be late for class if we don't hurry!" and with that we left a stunned Yamazaki standing alone in the hall. Then he shrugged and ran after us.  
  
When we got to the classroom, I sat down and cuaght my breath.  
  
"Smooth move Chiharu! Atta girl!" I said laughing a little. She smiled breathless.  
  
"Thanks Tomoyo! Of course I'm sure you'd do the same to.ugh! What was his name again?"  
  
"It's Hiirigiza.." *RING* Before I could finish, the bell rung and Li- sensei walked into the room.  
  
"Okay class, I'm going to ask you 2 questions, and answer honestly. I only gave you a 30-question multiple choice for homework last night, how did that go?"  
  
"EASY!" chorused the class. 'It WAS easy, especially with Eriol's help.' I felt myself blush a little.  
  
Li-sensei smiled. "Good! Now, after that, did any of you study or look over the sheet?" Everyone threw glances around the room at their friend's and mouthing 'Did you? I didn't.' and 'No! Were we supposed to?'  
  
He simply raised an eyebrow. "Should I take that as a no?" then the class clown and flirt, Komoyoji Keitaro raised his hand.  
  
"Li-sensei, that was 3 questions!" Li-sensei glared at him and sighed.  
  
"Thank you, Komoyoji-san, that was very helpful, now why don't you tell us what photosynthesis is." He blushed.  
  
"Er,..i dunno sensei" he said sheepishly.  
  
Li-sensei smirked. "Well then, as I was saying, should I take it as a no?" they all nodded. He sighed.  
  
"Well, for those of you who did, thank you, for those of you who didn't, I've got some extra-credit for you. Why will you need it? Well.." He dragged out a huge stack of papers. 'uh-oh, this doesn't look good.' I thought.  
  
"It's POP QUIZ time class! So get out a pencil and start racking your brain!" Everyone groaned.  
  
"Of course, this IS the condensed version, so if your gonna groan about it, I'll give you the original." The whole room went quiet. He smirked. " That's what I thought." he said and then handed us our tests.  
  
~~~~~~~~~1 hour later~~~~~~~  
  
I was chewing on my fingernails. Everyone was done and we had to read until sensei finished grading the papers. I sighed and sunk into my seat. 'Well.I guess I can just sit and think to myself.yep.fun..well,..lessee.hmm.maybe how cruel Li-sensei is..Wait! Sakura didn't seem to think so..I wonder? They WOULD make a good couple.' *SLAM*  
  
I jumped as something was plopped onto my desk. It was the quiz. I looked to the sky. 'Please let it be good, please let it be good!' I took a deep breath and popped my eyes open to skim the paper.  
  
"Tomoyo, what did you make?" said Chiharu holding up a C- smiling semi- happily.  
  
"Well." I showed her the big red B on the paper. Her mouth dropped.  
  
"To-moyo! How'd you? Ah! I see.it must've been that tutor guy helping you!" she said slyly. I blushed.  
  
"Yeah, I think so too.." I sighed dreamily. She gave me a quizical look.  
  
"I think someone's in love.." She said. I blushed.  
  
"Er,.." *RING* 'Thank you bell! Saved again!'  
  
"C'mon Chiharu! Let's go to our next class!" I said hurrying off. I saw her shake her head and sigh, then whack Yamazaki for telling yet ANOTHER lie to one of our class mates.  
  
~~~~~~~~ End of school~~~#$ Normal P.O.V.~~~~~~~~  
  
The 4 girls and Yamazaki walked out of the building looking sweaty and tired.  
  
"Why does GYM have to be our last class?" cried Naoko.  
  
"Who knows. I just wanna get home and enjoy a nice air conditioned house" said Rika.  
  
Tomoyo turned on her heel and started walking backwards. " You guys wanna go to the Ice cream parlor?" Yamazaki smiled at her joyfully. "You bet! I'm starving! By the way, did you know that ice cream was originally.." *pack* Chiharu whacked him over the head and started yelling at him again.  
  
Tomoyo sweatdropped then started to laugh. She then turned back around, accidently running into somebody and falling backwards.  
  
"Ouch. Oh! I'm sorry! Are you alr- Eriol?!" she found herself looking up at a smiling Hiirigizawa Eriol. Naoko was doing a thorough check-over of Eriol and Rika was shaking her head exasperated.  
  
"Hi Tomoyo! I wanted to come and walk you home..or wherever your going." 'Was he just blushing? Nah, he couldn'tve been.could he?'  
  
"Uh.sure, but why?"  
  
"Uh,.. No reason.I just wanted to see you outside of tutoring!"  
  
I laughed "You've only been tutoring me for one day!" He blushed.  
  
"Er,.well, if you don't want to, I'll just." and he turned around and started to walk away.  
  
I grabbed his arm. "NO! It's ok! We were gonna go to the ice cream parlor, wanna come with?" He smiled happily and nodded.  
  
"HI! I'm Yanagisawa Naoko, but your welcome to call me Naoko!" she said sticking her hand out. Eriol shook it. I blinked in surprise. 'What? I don't get it. He KISSED my hand? And Naoko is very pretty, so why didn't he do the same for her as well? Maybe he likes me!.yeah right Tomoyo, he probably already has girlfriend.just you and your wishful thinking'  
  
"Likewise. I'm Hiirigizawa Eriol, but you can call me Eriol" He smiled and she swooned. While he made his intros to everyone else Naoko leaned over to me and whispered.  
  
"Tomoyo! Your sooooooooo lucky! He's gorgeous!"  
  
"Why am I lucky?"  
  
"He's your boyfriend, right?" I must have blushed at least 10 shades of red.  
  
"No, I kinda wish he was though." I clamped my hand over my mouth. "Naoko! Promise me you won't tell anyone!" she laughed.  
  
"I won't Tomoyo."  
  
"Naoko! Tomoyo! C'mon already! I'm SURE your interested in all the new gossip, but can you save it for later?" We looked up at Rika who was yelling at us. They were laready WAY ahead of us. We ran to catch up while the rest laughed.  
  
~~~~~~~~Ice cream parlor~~~~Tomoyo P.O.V.~~~~~~~~  
  
I took another bite of my ice cream. I was nervous as hell, Eriol was sittingon one side of me and Chiharu on the other, Yamazaki beside her, Naoko beside her and across from me, and next to her was Rika. Why was I nervous? Scroll up and read who I was sitting by.Eriol.  
  
"So, how long have you guys been together Yamzaki and Chiharu?"asked Eriol. 'Great, just great, now we're on the subject of COUPLES!' I screamed in my mind.  
  
"Oh, about 3 years, we're very happy, right Chiharu?" Chiharu sipped her drink.  
  
"RIGHT? Chiharu?" Chiharu looked up.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
'We're very happy together, right?"  
  
"Uh...yeah" He shot her a look.  
  
"Thank you, Chiharu, you're a wonderful girlfriend" he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
She laughed and pecked him on the cheek. "I'm just kidding sweetie!" He rolled his eyes and smiled goofily. "Of course"  
  
"Eriol, do you have a girlfriend?" asked Naoko sending me a sly look. I blushed and then frowned. 'Here it comes.he has a girlfriend..and I bet she's gorgeous, and smart.'  
  
"No"  
  
'and funny, and..wait, back up and pause. Did he just say he didn't?'  
  
"I haven't met the right girl yet" I was sure they could all hear my heart pounding. Naoko nodded at Rika and Chiharu.  
  
"Uh,..c'mon Naoko, Rika, let's go to the restroom" I got up to go with them. Rika shoved me back into my seat.  
  
"No, no..you stay here."  
  
"C'mon Yamazaki, let's go" said Chiahru as she grabbed Yamazaki from his seat.  
  
"But Chiharu, I can't! I'm not a girl,I can't just walk into the girl's ba- " he didn't get to finish her sentence as she dragged him into the girl's bathroom. Then she came back out, opened the boy's bathroom door and threw Yamazaki in, then went back to the girl's bathroom. I laughed.  
  
"Their a cute couple, aren't they." my laugh caught in my throat. 'ooh! So THAT'S what they were up to! They wanted to get me and Eriol alone! Thanks guys! I guess this is good in one way or another.'  
  
I turned to him and blushed. "Yeah, I'd love to have a boyfriend like that" He looked up in surprise.  
  
"You mean you don't have a boyfriend?" I nodded.  
  
"yeah. Why?" he blushed and looked down.  
  
"Just wondered" I smiled  
  
"Okay" I looked at my watch. 'It sure is taking the girls long enough'  
  
"Um..Tomoyo" I looked up. Eriol was looking at me a little strangely. I couldn't quite place it though..  
  
"yes?"  
  
"Would you."  
  
"Would I ?"  
  
He gulped. "Would you g-"  
  
"We're back!" said Chiharu. 'Rats! I wanted to find out what he was going to ask me'  
  
#$Eriol P.O.V.#$  
  
I gulped. 'Calm down Eriol, you can do it! It's just a gorgeous girl...I'm definitely screwed'  
  
"Would you." and then Chiharu cam back and interupted me. 'Kuso! I'll just have to ask her alter I guess..' I sighed and glanced at the clock..4:48..4:48?! We had tutoring at 5!  
  
"Tomoyo, we have to go! It's almost 5!" she glanced at the clock and gasped.  
  
"Ah! Sorry guys, we gotta go! Talk to ya later!" she waved at them as we ran out of the parlor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~Kinomoto/Daidouji Residence~~  
  
We ran through the door panting. Sakura looked up at us and smiled.  
  
"Hi guys.." She gave us a confused look and shrugged.  
  
We ran into the room and collasped back-to-back gasping for breath.  
  
"Ready..to..study?" I asked laughing a little. Then she whacked me on the back of my head.  
  
"Eriol!" I laughed.  
  
"I'll get you back for that Tomoyo!"  
  
"Ha! And just HOW do you plan to do that?" she asked daringly. I just grinned. She gulped.  
  
"Eriol?" I started to crawl towards her. She backed away to the farthest end of the couch.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Getting my revenge, Tomoyo dearest.." And with that I pounced on her and began to tickle her sides.  
  
"NO!!!!!!!!! ERIOL! STOP! RIGHT NOW! THAT *gasp*TICKLES!!!!!!!!!" I continued tickling her sides while she was screaming for mercy..and then we fell off the couch with me on top of her.  
  
She stared at me with those big sapphire eyes and I found myself getting lost in them and leaning closer. She closed her eyes and started up.  
  
"Hey guys, do you wa- OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura stood in the door way with a shocked face. I immediately got off of Tomoyo and helped her up.  
  
"Uh, sis.this is definitely NOT what it looks like.he was tickling me, and we fell off the couch..." she gave us both a perplexed look.  
  
"Riiiiiiiiiiight Tomoyo, whatever, just take it slow ok guys?" she said winking at us as she walked out the door.  
  
"Uh.sorry Tomoyo, I don't know what came over me.."  
  
"It's ok Eriol."  
  
"Well, let's get started, shall we?" I nodded and sat down at the table to help her on her homework.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~Living Room with Sakura (an hour later)~~~~~~~Normal P.O.V.~~~~~~~  
  
*ding-dong* Sakura rushed down the stairs and opened the door to find a smiling Syaoran Li.  
  
"Hi Syaoran! Here to pick Eriol up again? They'll be done in about." She checked her watch. "Knowing those 2, about 30-45 minutes, so make yourself comfortable. Do you want something to drink?"  
  
"Sure! Thanks. Water'll be fine." She nodded and went back into the kitchen as he settled down into one of the chairs.  
  
"Here ya go!"  
  
"Thanks!" he took a sip, then sat in an awkward silence.  
  
"Sooooo.how have you been lately?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Alright I guess. My students find me very amusing lately" she giggled. 'I love her laugh..so soft and light'  
  
"And you?"  
  
She shrugged. "Not bad.I just found out that our brother is coming to visit with his wife and 2 family friends this weekend. You should meet them." Syaoran blushed at this. (a/n- if u didn't get that, juz think about why girls usually want guys to 'meet the parents')  
  
"What is your brother like?"  
  
"I've always thought he was a bit overprotective, but Tomoyo thinks he's pretty loose."  
  
He quirked his eyebrow. "Why the different opinions?"  
  
"Well, Tomoyo never seemed toointerested in any guys, so he didn't usually have to worry about her. If one of us had a date, it was usually me, I mean, Tomoyo could have had plenty, but she usualy just preferred to stay home or go out with friends"  
  
He nodded. "I see."  
  
~~~~~~~~~45 minutes later (I'm skipping ahead becuz the rest of the conversation isn't really interesting)~~~~~  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo walked out with smiles.  
  
"We're done!" chirped Tomoyo happily. Sakura smiled at her.  
  
"Geez Tomoyo, you must need A LOT of help!" teased Sakura.  
  
Tomoyo glared at her sister. "Very funny!"  
  
Sakura then checked the clock. "7:30? You know, if you guys wanted to, you could stay for dinner, we haven't had company for a while."  
  
Syaoran looked at Eriol and vice versa. They shrugged and nodded.  
  
"okay" they both said in unision.  
  
"Great! The main entrée` is Spaghetti. How does that sound?"asked Tomoyo.  
  
Eriol's stomach growled. "Hehe.pretty good to me"  
  
Syaoran nodded. "Same here" The 2 girls smiled.  
  
"Then we'll go ahead and get it started. Just make yourselves comfortable" the 2 boys nodded.  
  
About 15 minutes later the girls came out with 2 plates of Spaghetti and set them on the table.  
  
"Yum." said Eriol as he reached out to taste it. Tomoyo swatted his hand.  
  
"Eriol! That one's for me!" he made a puppy face.  
  
"Aww..To-moyo! Please!" she sighed.  
  
"Your plate is in the kitchen" he smiled and rushed off to get the plate.  
  
"Eriol! Don't you get all of it! Eriol! I MEAN IT! Don't take it all!" and she ran in after him to monitor how much food he got.  
  
Syaoran and Sakura blinked and then started laughing. "Here, this one is yours Syaoran" said Sakura handing him a plate.  
  
"That's okay, you can go ahead and have this one."  
  
"No, it's yours."  
  
"How about we each get one noodle for a test-taste and the next plate they bring out, one of us'll take it." She nodded and grabbed a noodle along with Syaoran. They slurped it up until they got to the middle.right where their lips met. They both blinked and blushed in surprise, then pulled away quickly. (a/n- hmmm...now where have we seen THAT before I wonder? Take a guess pplz)  
  
"Er,.sorry about that."  
  
"Uh, it's okay."  
  
And then as if to answer their prayers Tomoyo and Eriol walked in carrying 2 plates of Spaghetti. Everyone sat down and began to eat.  
  
*SLURP* Syaoran,Sakura, and Tomoyo turned to stare at Eriol who blushed red.  
  
"Eriol! Shame on you!" said Tomoyo throwing a noodle at him.  
  
"Well, so-RR-y Tomoyo!" he replied throwing a meatball that hit Syaoran in the face.  
  
"Er,.sorry Syaoran."  
  
"Eriol!" he said threateningly.  
  
Sakura started to laugh. He turned sharply to face her. "I suppose you think this is funny Sakura"  
  
All she could do was nod before a few noodles and a meatball covered in sauce hit her square in the face. She slowly wiped her face off and looked straight at Syaoran.  
  
He smiled. "Still think it's funny?"  
  
She nodded and threw her plate into his face. "Yep."  
  
Unfortunately, the excess sauce and noodles hit Eriol and Tomoyo, who in turn threw their plates at Sakura, who began to throw blindly, turning a calm supper into a mass food fight. (a/n- I kno this sounds like my other story, and dat's probably becuz I juz finished writing dat story, so juz work wit me here!)  
  
When the food fight was finally cleaned up and the everyone was cleaned up, They walked downstairs to see the 2 men off before they left.  
  
"Um.Tomoyo, can I talk to you for a minute? Alone?" she looked at Sakura who nodded.  
  
"Okay" she said following him into the living room.  
  
Sakura turned to face Syaoran.  
  
"Well, I guess I better get going then. It was good talking to you again Sakura, and thanks for dinner.it was quite a face-full though, I gotta tell ya"  
  
She laughed. "Oh well, it was fun. I'll see you around then, okay?" he blushed and nodded, then walked out the door. She sighed wathing him leave. Then he walked back in quickly and came over to Sakura.  
  
"Before I go.." And leaned down and kissed her on the cheek.. She blushed. He leaned back up smiling. She smiled back and hugged him.  
  
"I'll see you around..Syaoran" she whispered in his ear. He looked about ready to faint from shock.  
  
"You too.Sakura" he said and then ran out to his car.  
  
~~~~~~~~~In the room with Eriol and Tomoyo~~~~~~  
  
Eriol rang his hands nervously.  
  
"Well, what is it you wanted to ask me Eriol?"  
  
"Would you."  
  
"Would I?"  
  
'Now or never' though Eriol. "Would you.go on a date with me?" he said praying she said yes.  
  
At first she looked shocked, but then found her voice. "yes"  
  
"I understand if you don't want to, I mean...wait, did you say 'yes'?"  
  
She nodded. He smiled and hugged her tightly. "How about Friday after our lesson?"  
  
"Fine with me" she said happily.  
  
"I'll see you later then?" he said, their foreheads touching.  
  
"yeah. You better go, Li-sensei is probably waiting for you. "He smiled and hugged her once again.  
  
"Bye Tomoyo"  
  
"Bye Eriol" And he walked out the door leaving Tomoyo with a dreamy look on her face.  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
Kalli: Well, that's it for the 2nd chappie!  
  
Kira: Took you long enough Kal.  
  
Kaho: You didn't really do anything though Kira..  
  
Kira: ....so, who cares?  
  
Kalli: I do!  
  
Kira: Er,..yeah, ok..whatever.*cough*  
  
Kalli: *rolls eyes* dimwit..newayz, here's da preview:  
  
E+T's Date! A lil' S+S thrown in there, and a visit form Touya, Yukito, Kaho, and Nakuru! Does Syao get Touya's approval or not? Find out next time in "A Date and the Visit from Touya-tachi"  
  
K+K+K: DUN FORET TO R+R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bai for now! 


	3. The Date and the Visit from Touya tachi

Kalli: Hi! Me again! Here's da review thanks for da last chappie:  
  
Daphne Li- OMG! Daphne Li! Ur SUCH A GOOD AUTHOR! Ur stories r great! Thank u for reviewing!  
  
LicyBabe2002- ANOTHER Good author! U have to update "Under the Same Roof"! *hugs* Thank u for reviewing AND puttin me on ur favorites list! Ur so sweet!  
  
Blue-Star-118- *sniff* Ur so sweet! U put me on ur favorite list 2! *hugs*aww...Thank u! And of course, thank you for reviewing!  
  
KyteAura- Hey Gurl! @.@ a little..but I get it! Thanx! *sweatdrop* Okies.I won't put the 3 K's.hehe.Thx again!  
  
Bit- Hiya! *thwacks u 300 times* Hmph.* claps hands* Take that missy! But.Thanks for reviewing newayz ol' buddy ol' pal.*mumbles* right..LYLAS! Thanx! ^.~  
  
Kira: Our guest this week is Nakuru (WITHOUT Suppi-chan this time....and we made sure she is at least 5 feet away from any sugar)  
  
Kalli: Hi Nakuru!  
  
Nakuru: *smiles* Hie!  
  
Kira: So...what's it like to be one of the most hyper charries on da show?  
  
Kalli: *mumbles* Kira should already know dat....  
  
Kira: *strangles Kalli, then thwacks her*  
  
Kalli: Otay! Dats it! *takes out squeaky bat and begins to hit Kira wit it* I've already been thwaped to death(almost) by a certain someone....no names....*cough* Brit*cough*  
  
Nakuru: Hmm.....it's fun! I get to work with the cutest ppl...like Yukito, and Suppi-chan and....*hearts in eyes* TOUYA-CHAN!  
  
Kalli: I've always debated on wether T+Y,T+K, or T+N was the best.....Hey that's an idea! Scroll to the bottom and dat'll be a poll question....i wonder who'll win....oh well, enough blabbering.... ON WIT DA SHOW!er,.....STORY! uh.....FANFIC!  
  
Key: Take a guess.....  
  
"A Date and a Visit from Touya-tachi" By: Kalli  
  
  
  
#$Tomoyo P.O.V.#$  
  
"Ouch! Sakura!" I cried as she pulled my hair.  
  
"Hold still! almost got it....Ugh! Mei was sooooooo much better at this than I was"  
  
" You mean Mei-Ling? How is she anyways? I haven't seen her around lately"  
  
"She went to visit her family in Hong-Kong, but she'll be back soon"  
  
"Oh"  
  
"DONE!" I stood up to look in the mirror. She had actually done it......managed to put my hair into a high ponytail without bumps.  
  
"Hand me my clothes,will you?" I called from the bathroom. She threw them in and hit my face.  
  
"Thanks.....I think" I slipped on the Beige tank top with the black skirt and sandals. I looked at myself in the mirror. 'Not too bad....'  
  
I walked out and asked Sakura "Waddya think?"  
  
"Pretty good Tomoyo! Eriol will probably faint though....he sounded so nervous when he called a while ago to tell you to wear something casual" I laughed and nodded.  
  
"I might faint if he looks even better than he already does"  
  
"I wish I had a sweet boyfriend..." I looked at my sighing sister.  
  
"You could get one pretty easily....your a model for heavens sake!" She giggled.  
  
"I guess so....but at the same time, I kinda want to wait for Mr. Right to come along and sweep me off my feet."  
  
I shook my head. "Your a hopeless romantic sis"  
  
"I guess so...." then we laughed at ourselves. *RING*  
  
"I'LL GET IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled taking off down the hall. Sakura laughed and began to walk down the stairs.  
  
I opened the door to face Li-sensei. "Uh?....."  
  
He laughed. "I know,I know. Eriol asked me to come get you for him."  
  
"Oh...um. Li-sensei, your not,you know..."  
  
"Of course not! I'm not going on the date with you 2! But...." He leaned down to whisper in her ear. "You might wanna drive.....He's trembling and blushing a lot. He's got it bad for you Kinomoto-san"  
  
I laughed. "Maybe so....but how are you gonna get back home?"  
  
He smacked his hand to his forehead. " I KNEW I forgot something!"  
  
"I'll take you" I turned around to see Sakura standing at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Thankssisigottagobye!" I said running out the door.  
  
#$Normal P.O.V.#$  
  
"Hi Eriol! Ready to go?" He nodded and handed me a red rose. I smiled,blushing a little.  
  
"Oh....it's beautiful Eriol! Thank you!" I leaned over and kissed his cheek. He blushed and started the car.  
  
"let's go" and we took off (steadily,might I add)  
  
~~~~~~~Sakura's car with S+S~~~~~~~~  
  
The 2 drove in a somewhat comfortable silence. They kept glancing at each other every time their eyes met. When they finally arrived at Syaoran's house....  
  
"I'll walk you to the door" said Sakura.  
  
"okay" Syaoran didn't have any complaints. They walked up to the front porch and right as Sakura was about to say Goodnight, soft,sweet,and beautiful music started floating through the air.  
  
"Whats that?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, that's just my neighbor. He plays the violin just about every night"  
  
"Oh"  
  
After a few minutes, Syaoran finally spoke "Sakura."  
  
She looked up at him "yes?"  
  
"Would you...like to dance?" He asked blushing.  
  
She laughed. "I thought you'd never ask" He offered his hand and she took it and they began slowly swaying to the beat under the starry sky. She rested her head on his chest and he softly propped his chin on top of it, with his arms around her waist and her arms around her neck. She sighed happily and contently.  
  
When the dance finally stopped, she broke away reluctantly and smiled sweetly up at him.  
  
He smiled back. "I'll see ya later"  
  
She hugged him." You too,Syaoran.." Then they broke away and she ran back into the car and drove home with a smile on her face.  
  
~~~~E+T's Date~~~~  
  
"I'll have the tossed salad and fried noodles"  
  
"I'll have the prime rib"  
  
"Anything else tonight?"  
  
"No thank you" and the waitress left leaving the 2 alone.  
  
"So Tomoyo how are your grades improving?"  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Improving?"  
  
He shot her a glare. "yes, improving."  
  
"Don't you mean de-improving?"  
  
"Okay 1, that's not funny, 2,de-improving isn't a word"  
  
She laughed. "That WAS funny! And it is now."  
  
He shook his head. "Riiiiiiiight..."  
  
"let's not talk about school, ANYTHING but grades."  
  
"Forget to do homework?" he said grinning.  
  
"Ha ha ha..cute..soooooo how about the love life?"  
  
He blushed a little,then grinned suavely. "You,my dear.."  
  
"That was cheesy..."  
  
He smiled. "So?" then the waitress came back before they could finish their conversation.  
  
~~~~~park after the date~~~~~~  
  
"Tomoyo"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"You look beautiful tonight"  
  
"Thank you.you look very pret,.I mean handsome"  
  
He quirked his eyebrow. "Thank you.. I think"  
  
She smiled at him as they walked along the moonlit path (a/n: VERY sappy, I kno..). He then grabbed her and twirled her around. She laughed and spun HIM around. Then he pulled her close to him.  
  
"Eriol." she whispered.  
  
He leaned down to where their noses where touching. Then she closed the gap between them and kissed him for a few blissful seconds.  
  
"You're a good kisser Tomoyo."  
  
"Really?"  
  
He nodded and leaned in to kiss her again.  
  
~~~Kinomoto Household after date~~~~~  
  
"I had a good time tonight Eriol"  
  
"Me too." They leaned in and kissed quickly.  
  
"Eriol, will you meet me after school to get some more ice cream?" He just nodded and left.  
  
~~~~~~~Day of Touya-tachi's visit~~~  
  
*RING* "COMING!" yelled Sakura. She ran down the steps and threw the door open to hug Touya.  
  
"hey kaijuu" she stomped on his foot.HARD.  
  
He winced while his wife Nakuru laughed and stepped in to hug Sakura along with Yuki and Kaho.  
  
They all laughed and went into the living room. "Hey, where's the nice kaijuu?" asked a grinning Touya.  
  
Sakura glared at him. "She went to go see her boyfriend Eriol"  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "TOMOYO has a new BOYFRIEND?"  
  
"yes, but he's very decent, nice, and a sweet boy"  
  
"I still want to meet him" she rolled her eyes. At that moment Eriol,Tomoyo, and Syaoran walked into the room.  
  
Tomoyo's eyes lit up at the site of her brother and older friends. "ONII- CHAN! NAKURU!YUKITO!KAHO!" she yelled running and hugging each of them.  
  
The 2 other men blinked. Tomoyo laughed. "Eriol, Li-sensei, this is my older brother Touya, his wife Nakuru, his best friend, Yukito, and HIS wife Kaho. Guys, this is my boyfriend Eriol and my teacher, Li-sensei"  
  
Eriol stepped up to Touya who was surveying him carefully. "Nice to meet you. Don't worry, I'm a decent guy, you don't have to worry about Tomoyo sir"  
  
Touya smiled and shook his hand. "I like you. You show respect. Tomoyo, good choice."  
  
She blushed and smiled. "That's exactly what I was thinking." Then Touya looked over at Syaoran.  
  
He bowed. "It's nice to meet you Kinomoto-kun" Touya nodded.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Li Syaoran"  
  
Then Sakura spoke up. "Onii-chan, I wanted you to meet Syaoran."  
  
He raised his eyebrow. "Syaoran? Are you 2?.."  
  
"No" they both said at the same time.  
  
He sighed in relief. "Oh, okay. Nice to meet you Li-kun"  
  
Syaoran smiled and shook his hand. "Likewise" Sakura smiled at her brother's approval.  
  
"Sakura, I was thinking that we could all go on a trip to the beach on Saturday(it's Thursday afternoon)" She turned to Syaoran and Eriol "would you 2 like to come?"  
  
"I will!" said Eriol. 'Miss the chance to see babes, one of them my girlfriend, in bikinis? Hell no!'  
  
Syaoran shot him a look. "I'll come to keep Eriol under control." Nakuru smiled.  
  
"Great! Then we'll see you on Saturday!" the 2 boys nodded.  
  
"Alright" said Eriol and Syaoran at the same time.  
  
"We better go, but we'll see ya later, okay?" said Eriol  
  
"Alright. Bye Eriol" said Tomoyo kissing him on the cheek.  
  
Eriol looked at Syaoran. "Do we HAVE to leave?" Syaoran glared and nodded.  
  
Then proceeded to drag Eriol out of the room by his shirt .  
  
Eriol: *sweatdrop* Bye Tomoyo dearest!  
  
Tomoyo: Bye!  
  
Syaoran: *waves*  
  
Nakuru: Don't forget Saturday!  
  
Syaoran: We won't! Nice meeting you all, We'll see you in a few days!  
  
The End  
  
Kalli: Well, Dere's da 3rd chappie for ya! *cough* Bit *cough*  
  
Nakuru: I actually had a part!  
  
Kira: Yes, but Kaho and Yuki didn't really talk.  
  
Kalli: Well, at least Touya approves of Syaoran in dis story..  
  
Nakuru: Forgetting sumthin Kal?  
  
Kalli: Oh yeah! Here's da preview:  
  
BEACH TRIP! Finally! It starts out as a nice day-at-the-beach-trip, but turns into an OVER-NIGHT-at-the-beach-trip. *wink* They have to find a way to get into the hotel with VERY little money. Once they do, it's room arrangement time...*evilly* hehehe...  
  
Kira: I don't EVEN wanna kno...  
  
Nakuru: Er,.same here...  
  
Kalli: *sweatdrop* See ya later! And don't forget..  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! PPPPPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!! !!!!!!!! Well, Bye for now!  
  
Kira: And for the poll question..Which couple is the best?  
  
Touya + Yukito Touya + Nakuru Touya + Kaho  
  
Kalli: Tell us which one is your favorite in a review/E-mail(I LOVE getting mail from fans!)/ and IM(And I LUV getting IM's too! Plz feel free to do either one) Baiz*~! 


	4. Beach Trip? Overnight!

Kalli: Hi! Me again! Before we start, as usual, Here are the review thanx for the last chapter:  
  
e.e (you kno who)- Yes, I kno who it is..*shudder* j/k! Ok, I get the point! You want me to write!  
  
Lilcutemunchkin- Hehe.I'm guessing ur a fan of T+K, huh? Lol (I like ur name! ^.^) Thanx! I hope u like dis chap!  
  
KyteAura- 0.o I think I kno who it is when ur talkin about the 'Ho'! Newayz, hope u like this chappie! Baiz!  
  
LicyBabe2002- ^__^ Hiya! I'm glad u like tha story! I put more S+S mush in this one, so I hope u like it! ^.^ Bai!  
  
Laura- U bet I will! Hehe..Thanx! Bye!  
  
Destiny- *laughs* U and Silence r funny! ^.^ I liked ur review! I luv it when I get a lil humor in the reviews! Hope u like this chapter!  
  
Flame- Yes ma'am! I'll go as fast as I can to post the new chaps up! ^.^  
  
  
  
Kalli: And the poll question winner was..  
  
T+Y!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Congrats to the ppl who voted for this couple!  
  
T+K was 2nd place (Sorry KyteAura!)  
  
T+N was 3rd place! But we'll have a new poll question for this chapter!  
  
Kalli: Now, onto the intro!  
  
Kira: Our guest for this chapter is.......Yukito!  
  
Yukito: Hello!  
  
Kira: I'm seeing a pattern, your putting the older people first! First was Touya, then Kaho, then Nakuru, Now Yukito!  
  
Kalli: I didn't notice that until now, but your right!  
  
Kira: I'm ALWAYS right! ^____^  
  
Yukito: *munches on pork buns*  
  
Kalli: Uh....Yuki, we're gonna eat later, so ,don't touch any of our food please.....  
  
Kira: OR MY POCKY!!!!!  
  
Yukito: You have pocky?  
  
Kira: YOU CAN'T HAVE ANY!!!!!!!! NO ONE TOUCHES MY POCKY!!!!!!!!!! UNDERSTAND???!!!!  
  
Yukito: *munching pocky* yummy....  
  
Kira: *strangles Yuki(who somehow manages to still eat at the same time)*  
  
Kalli: Oh boy.....Uh, story time!  
  
Key:  
  
you should know it by now....  
  
Discalimer: I don't own CCS or any of it's characters. Happy? good.....  
  
  
  
Beach Trip....Overnight?!  
  
By: Kalli  
  
  
  
~~~~Saturday~~~#$Sakura P.O.V.#$  
  
"I think that's all!" I said smiling.  
  
"Good, I don't think we could fit anymore of your junk into the car" said Touya smiling.  
  
I stomped on his foot in reply. "Shut up Baka-Oniichan! It's not junk, it's....it's......stuff" 'Great choice of words Sakura' I thought.  
  
Touya burst out laughing. "Stuff? What's the difference?" I glared at him.  
  
Tomoyo stepped in laughing. "Alright children, break it up now" she said playfully.  
  
"Children? I'm older than you my dear sister!" said Touya pretending to be hurt.  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Really? I wasn't sure..." then she smiled. "But Eriol and Li-sensei will be here soon, so let's get ready, shall we?"  
  
I nodded "I AM ready! I've got my swimsuit on underneath"  
  
"Me too. What about you Touya?"  
  
"Yep"  
  
Nakuru and Kaho walked up "We're ready too!"  
  
"But Yuki seems to be a lil hesitant" said Kaho giggling.  
  
Touya sighed and walked back into the house.  
  
"NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! I REFUSE TO GO OUT IN THIS!!!!! IT"S TO TIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!AND GIRLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Touya dragged a protesting Yukito out of the house. We burst out laughing at the sight. Yukito was wearing a tight, pink-and-white-heart patterned wet suit.  
  
He blushed. "I forgot to bring my bathing suit, so I used one of Kaho's old ones from when she was younger"  
  
"Wasn't I stylish?" asked Kaho laughing.  
  
"Oh yes indeed, and it just fits Yuki so well!" said Tomoyo patting Yukito on the back laughing.  
  
"You can borrow one of mine Yuki" said Touya smirking.  
  
"Thank you!" Yuki cried grabbing the swim trunks and running back into the house. Just then a car pulled up and Syaoran and Eriol stepped out smiling.  
  
"Hey guys!" yelled Eriol "Tomoyo, my dear...." he said smiling sweetly. She smiled back and winked "Eriol, my sweet..."  
  
Syaoran rolled his eyes "Alright, Mr. Sweet talk, there are some people who actually DON'T enjoy this little display of affection, so try to greet everyone normally if you would"  
  
Eriol glared at him "I can't even say hello to my girlfriend without getting scolded by you!" he said exasperatedly.  
  
I laughed. "Sorry Eriol, guess you'll just have to wait until later when you 2 can be alone!"  
  
Touya nodded. "But don't be alone with my little sister for TOO long or I'll come in and break it apart, understand?"  
  
Eriol saluted "Sir yes sir!"  
  
"You're dismissed" said Touya rolling his eyes.  
  
I laughed and shook my head. "Alright, are you guys ready to go now?"  
  
They nodded. "Alright, now all we have to do is wait for Yuki. He shouldn't take long. Too bad you guys didn't get here earlier, if you had you would've gotten to see our dear Yukito in a pink and white heart wetsuit! It used to be Kaho's! That's right, our own stylish Kaho!" I said teasing Kaho a little.  
  
Kaho stuck her tongue out. "Well, excuse ME, Lil' Miss-I-Blew-Up-The- Kitchen-On-My-First-Job-As-A-Chef!"  
  
"So THAT'S what happened at the chef job!" said Syaoran smiling.  
  
I elbowed Kaho "Oh shut up!"  
  
She laughed. Then Nakuru piped up "Let's not forget that when she was trying to cover up the hole in the wall with that frying pan, she accidently knocked her boss out with it!"  
  
"Nakuru!"  
  
"I couldn't resist! Sorry Saku!"  
  
I shook my head. Then Yukito walked out in a white t-shirt and black swim trunks. "Ready! Oh, Hey Li-kun, Hiirigizawa-kun!"  
  
"Hi Tsukishiro-kun!"  
  
"You can call me Yukito!"  
  
"Then you can call us by our first names too"  
  
"Alright, now that that's settled, let's go!" said Tomoyo.  
  
So, we hopped into our cars and drove to the beach to spend the day there.  
  
~~~~~~~~Beach~~~~~#$ Normal P.O.V.#$  
  
Everyone stepped out of their cars and joined up to make plans.  
  
"I wanna tan for awhile." (Tomoyo)  
  
"Same here"(Sakura)  
  
"I'm with you guys!"(Kaho)  
  
"Not me! I wanna swim some!" (Nakuru)  
  
"I'll go with you" (Touya)  
  
"I think I'll go with Touya and Nakuru" (Yukito)  
  
"I'll sit out for a while"(Syaoran)  
  
"Me too." (Eriol)  
  
"Alright then. Let's go!" (Nakuru)  
  
Everybody walked off to go tanning or swimming. Sakura,Kaho, and Tomoyo started setting up the lounge chairs, while Nakuru, Touya, and Yukito started playing in the water.  
  
"This feels good" said Sakura sitting down in her lounge chair. Then she took off the baby blue t-shirt and shorts she had been wearing. Underneath she had on a pink string bikini outlined in white.  
  
Syaoran looked over and started to blush . Eriol followed his gaze to where Sakura and the other 2 were sitting.  
  
"Good choice Syaoran, if I didn't have Tomoyo, I might go for her"  
  
"I don't know what you mean by that"  
  
"It's too obvious that you like Sakura-san"  
  
"I do not! Not like that anyway"  
  
"Dude, your blushing really red. I don't believe that bit about not liking her for a second"  
  
"Well, I..uh.."  
  
"I already know, will you admit it already?"  
  
"Fine! I like Sakura!"  
  
"Really? I couldn't tell from the blushing."  
  
"Eriol.."  
  
"The stuttering.."  
  
"Eriol."  
  
"The frequent glances while blushing.."  
  
"ERIOL! I get the point! Now will you PLEASE shut up already!"  
  
"Sorry, just starting on my long list of things that make you obvious"  
  
Syaoran glared at him. Eriol glared back.  
  
"You should tell her"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"You heard me. You should tell her!"  
  
"What if she doesn't like me back?"  
  
"She does"  
  
"And how would you know?"  
  
"Uh..Tomoyo told me so"  
  
"Uh-huh, riiiiiiiight..I believe you..not! THAT was an obvious lie Eriol"  
  
"Oh, shut up. I bet you 10000 yen that she does"  
  
"Do you even HAVE that much money?"  
  
*sweatdrop* "Er...sorta..."  
  
"That's what I thought. Alright, I'll make a deal with you. You give me solid proof that she likes me back, and I'll tell her"  
  
"Deal"  
  
~~~Girls~~~#$Tomoyo P.O.V.#$  
  
"Good choice on the bathing suit sis! Very cute!" I said looking at Sakura's swimsuit.  
  
"Thanks! Let's see yours Tomoyo"  
  
I blushed. "I dunno, it's kinda revealing..."  
  
"Wearing it for Eriol so he can drool and be your servant or something?" said Kaho smiling.  
  
"Yeah, I just never could find a use for that lil bell we have until now" I replied laughing.  
  
Sakura smiled at me. "So, can we ask him to get us drinks and stuff to? I've always wanted a personal servant"  
  
"Get your own! Syaoran might if you asked him, ya know"  
  
"What makes you think that?" She asked.  
  
"Oh dense sister-of-mine, it's obvious he likes you. Can you not see that?"  
  
"Don't be ridiculous Tomoyo! As if that would ever happen!"  
  
"Oh, but it has! Your just in denial! But don't worry, that's the 1st step!"  
  
"1st step to what?"  
  
"Realizing the truth!"  
  
"Which would be?"  
  
"Your in love with him"  
  
She looked at me for a second, then burst out laughing. "Where are you getting these crazy ideas from Tomoyo?"  
  
"Admit it, you loooooove him, you wanna daaaaaaate him, you think he's gooooooorgeous!" (a/n- got that from 'Miss Congeniality' {and for the picky pplz, I dun own that either})  
  
"I do not!"  
  
"Your blushing."  
  
"So? It's out of ..laughing so much! Yeah!"  
  
I raised my eyebrow. "Uh-huh.."  
  
"Anyway, let's see the bathing suit!"  
  
'Changing the subject, very clever..' "Alright"  
  
I pulled my shirts and shorts off showing a string bikini sorta like Sakura's just a little more revealing. It was dark blue with a few Hawaiian- style flowers scattered variously.  
  
"It looks great on you Tomoyo!"  
  
"Do you think so?"  
  
They both nodded. "Yeah!"  
  
"Alright Kaho, join the club. What's your swim suit?"  
  
"I haven't worn one in a loooooooooooong time, so it probably doesn't look good or anything."  
  
I poked her arm. "Staller! C'mon already! Nakuru probably felt the same way and she looks great in her bathing suit!" It was true, Nakuru was wearing a tight one-piece mint-green colored bathing suit that tied at the back of her neck and had a small skirt at the bottom.  
  
"Well, Nakuru is younger than me!"  
  
"By ONE year and that's it! So c'mon!"  
  
"Geez, your more shy than TOMOYO was!" said Sakura sticking her tongue out at me.  
  
I glared at her. "Meanie."  
  
"I'll show you my bathing suit when you get Eriol to bring us some drinks."  
  
"I want Orange soda!"  
  
"And I'll have some Ginger tea"  
  
"Fine..where is he?"  
  
They shrugged. "You find him"  
  
~~~Syaoran and Eriol~~~#$Syaoran P.O.V.#$  
  
"I'll be right back. I'm going to get some water" said Eriol.  
  
"Ok"  
  
I layed back in the sand enjoying the sunny day.  
  
"Hey Li-sensei! Where's Eriol?"  
  
I opened 1 eye. "Oh, hey Kinomoto-san! He went to get some water." I noticed her bathing suit. "Eriol's gonna flip"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You in that bathing suit. That's why.I'd make sure you have a whip before I got near him in that"  
  
She smiled. "Thanks for the warning"  
  
"No problem"  
  
"By the way, do you want anything to drink?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause Kaho refuses to show us her bathing suit unless I can get Eriol to be my slave"  
  
I laughed. "Shouldn't have too much trouble with that. I'll have some Green tea. Thank you"  
  
"Your welcome. Ya know."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I wouldn't mind having you as a Brother-in-law"  
  
I raised my eyebrow "Um..Thank you."  
  
She smiled. "Your welcome" Then she walked off to find Eriol.  
  
I layed back down 'Brother-in-law? I'd only be her Brother-in-law if I married her sister..oh, I get it..Eriol probably had SOMETHING to do with that I bet.'  
  
~~~Water Fountain~~~#$Eriol P.O.V.#$  
  
I sipped some water.  
  
"Nice and cold water..it's so hot out today."  
  
Then somebody tapped my shoulder. I turned around and all the sudden, it wasn't just hot, it was unbareable... it was Tomoyo who had tapped me on the soldier.and she was standing there in a very nice bikini..  
  
"Hi Eriol!"  
  
"Thank.you.Kami-sama!"  
  
"I guess you like the bathing suit. Would you do something for me?"  
  
"Anything.."  
  
"Could you get a Grape soda for me, an Orange soda for Sakura, Ginger tea for Kaho, and some Green tea for Li-sensei"  
  
"I'm not a servant!"  
  
I scooted closer to him and fluttered my eyelashes. He gulped and started blushing.  
  
"Please? Eriol, My sweet?"  
  
"I dunno..I'm.not..like, a servant or anything.."  
  
She sighed. "I guess I'll just have to get someone else to do it."  
  
She looked around at the other guys at the beach. I narrowed my eyes at them.  
  
#$Tomoyo P.O.V.#$  
  
I smirked on the inside. My plan was working perfectly so far. I'd had to go to Plan B though. Which was to make Eriol jealous by flirting with other guys. No sweat...  
  
Then a cute guy with spiky blonde hair and dark brown eyes. 'Hmm...he'd work. Cute. Looks easy enough to grab his attention. I'll go for it!'  
  
I caught his eye and winked at him. He smiled flirtatiously and winked back. I could see Eriol getting red and glaring at the guy.  
  
He walked over. "Hey there."  
  
I smiled at him and fluttered my eyelashes. "Hi cutie..what's your name?"  
  
"Shirai Yamada. You can call me Yamada. And what's your name, Angel?"  
  
I tried to stifle a laugh. Eriol was clenching his fists and shooting death glares at the guy. 'Take this, my future servant boy'  
  
I stepped closer to Yamada. "Daidouji Tomoyo. But I don't mind being called Angel"  
  
"Good"  
  
Eriol's eye was starting to twitch. Just about time to ask.alright, it's time. "Say, Yamada, Darling." I could see Eriol's eyes almost pop out. "Would you please get me and some of my friends some drinks?"  
  
"Well, I dunno.."  
  
I pointed to Li-sensei. "He's one of them"  
  
Yamada looked at him doubtfully.  
  
"And those 4 girls over there. The auburn-haired one is my older sister Sakura, and the girl with dark brown hair is our friend Nakuru, and the one with the firey red hair is our other friend, Kaho"  
  
He perked up, checking the girls out. I had decided to leave out the fact that Nakuru and Kaho were married and Sakura was probably interested in Li- sensei.  
  
He nodded and smiled. "Sure!"  
  
"WAIT JUST A MINUTE!!!!!!!!!!!" Eriol had finally snapped. I smiled to myself. 'That was easy...'  
  
"THAT'S MY GIRLFRIEND RIGHT THERE!!!!!!!!!!!!" He yelled pointing to me.  
  
"Uh, sorry man, I didn't know she was your girl!"  
  
"SHE IS!!!!! STAY AWAY FROM HER!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Oh, Eriol, I was just having a friendly chat with Yamada here! That's all!" I said smiling innocently. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Yamada sigh in relief.  
  
Eriol glared at me. "You were flirting with him!"  
  
"I was not! If you can't trust your own girlfriend, then we're through!"  
  
He ran and clung to my leg. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! Please Tomoyo! I'M SORRY!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Alright, I'll forgive you this time." I looked ua at a very confused Yamada. "I'll see ya later, okay?"  
  
I saw Eriol glare at him Apparently, he saw it too. "Uh..I don't think so, we're leaving REALLY soon!"  
  
"Aww.too bad. Oh well, it was nice meeting you!"  
  
He waved and ran off. I looked down at Eriol. "So, how about those drinks?"  
  
He sighed in defeat. "Fine. What's they want again?"  
  
"Li wants Green tea, Kaho wants Ginger tea, Sakura wants Orange Soda, I'm sure that Nakuru wants Grape soda, and Touya and Yuki will probably want water with Ice."  
  
He sighed. "Yes Tomoyo."  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Yes, Tomoyo, Queen of all, and slavedriver-, I mean Mistress of the World"  
  
"That's better. Oh, and I want a Sprite."  
  
"Yes Mistress"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~Sakura and Kaho~~~~#$Normal P.O.V.#$  
  
"You think Tomoyo's plan worked?"  
  
"What plan?" they both turned to the new voice and saw Nakuru drying off her hair and Touya and Yukito with confused looks on their faces.  
  
"We told her that the only way Kaho would show us her bathing suit was if she got Eriol to be her servant today."  
  
"It worked. I just saw Eriol bowing to Tomoyo and walking towards the concession stand."  
  
We turned around and saw Syaoran standing there.  
  
I laughed. "Did he get you something to drink too?"  
  
"Yep. Green tea."  
  
"I see"  
  
Then Tomoyo came back smirking triumphantly with a miserable-looking Eriol carrying drinks behind her.  
  
"Here ya go!" she said as Eriol passed out the drinks frowning.  
  
"What'd I tell you about frowning Eriol?"  
  
Eriol pasted a smile on his face and talked through his teeth. "Sorry about that, Your Majesty"  
  
"I'll excuse it this time" she said, obviously trying to hold her laughter in.  
  
"Thank you Mistress Tomoyo"  
  
"Your Welcome, My servant"  
  
After everyone got their drinks, they sat down and sipped them laying out in the sun.  
  
"This is nice." said Nakuru.  
  
"Yeah, We haven't done this in a long time, have we?" asked Kaho.  
  
"Nope.." Answered Sakura.  
  
Touya rolled his eye. "Why is it that every time we get together, you girls start reminiscing about the past and how you haven't done something in a long time?"  
  
"It's a girl thing"  
  
"Touya's too manly of a woman to understand" said Yukito smiling mischieviously.  
  
Touya elbowed Yukito. " Yuki! Some best friend you are!"  
  
"Aww..you're my best friend too Touya!"  
  
Touya glared at him. "Thank you, Yukito"  
  
"Your welcome" he said.  
  
The girls laughed. "We should do this again." Said Sakura.  
  
"Yeah, we should"  
  
"No we shouldn't.."said Eriol.  
  
Everyone else laughed. "Eriol.."said Tomoyo warningly.  
  
"Just kidding!"  
  
She rolled her eyes and laid down. "Kaho, bathing suit. Now"  
  
"Aw Man!" said Kaho, but she finally took her shirt off to reveal a black one piece that hugged her curves and tied in the back.  
  
"See, you still look great in your suit Kaho!" said Yukito.  
  
Kaho blushed. "Your just saying that!"  
  
"No I'm not! I married you for your body!" he said playfully.  
  
She hit him on the elbow. "Yuki! Well, I married you for your money!"  
  
He pretended to cry. "How could you, Kaho?"  
  
She laughed. "Same way you married me for my body!"  
  
He shruged. "Ah, maybe"  
  
The group laughed and smiled.  
  
~~~~~Later on that day at the time to leave~~~  
  
"Let's go guys!" yelled Eriol walking towards the car.  
  
All the sudden it started to rain and hail was coming down.  
  
"Ouch!" yelled Sakura as a ball of ice hit her head.  
  
Syaoran rushed over. "Are you okay?"  
  
She nodded. He smiled softly. "C'mon let's find some shelter for you"  
  
She willingly followed him to a sheltered place near the concession stand. The other soon rushed over.  
  
"There's no way we can drive in this." said Touya looking worried.  
  
"Great, just great." said Kaho.  
  
"We have to find a hotel then?" asked Sakura.  
  
Nakuru nodded. "I guess so.."  
  
And so, they started looking around. "Here we go." said Syaoran looking at one of the maps they had at the stand.  
  
"Um..Syaoran, that's an amusement park map."  
  
"Huh? Oh, so it is...this is the right one though." He said pulling out another map from the stand, which fortunately was the right one.  
  
"There's a hotel about a mile from here" said Nakuru.  
  
"And how do you propose we get there?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"We could drive the cars for a short distance, couldn't we?"said a worried Yukito.  
  
"I guess so" said Touya reluctantly.  
  
They ran to the car and jumped in to drive.  
  
~~~~Hotel~~~~  
  
"Finally!"said a smiling Nakuru.  
  
"Took long enough!" said Touya frowning.  
  
"No kidding" said Yukito rubbing his eyes.  
  
Tomoyo and Nakuru walked up to the Hotel register. "Um,..excuse me, we need some rooms for the night"  
  
"Okay. How many?" she turned around and counted.  
  
"4"  
  
"We have 3 rooms with one King-sized bed, and one room with Twin beds that can be used right now"  
  
"We'll take them"  
  
"Alright, for one night?" they nodded. "That'll be $500 miss" (A/n- sorry, I dunno Yen currency that well. If someone can translate this for me, plz do so!)  
  
"Uh.can we get a discount?"  
  
He looked at her over the counter. "You DO have money, don't you miss?"  
  
"Of course! Hold on, I have to go consult my.Husband!" she said running over to Eriol and the rest.  
  
"We.Have.A.Problem! Do any of you have $500?"  
  
Everyone shook their heads. "That's the price"  
  
Kaho smiled. "I have an idea"  
  
They all looked at her questioningly. She smiled and walked over to the register dragging Tomoyo, Sakura, and Nakuru.  
  
She walked up to the register with a flirtatious smile on her face. "Hi, as you were informed, we need 4 rooms. Do you take Credit?"  
  
He shook his head. "No ma'am, only cash or check."  
  
"Are you sure about that?" she asked fluttering her eyebrows. He blushed and nodded.  
  
She fanned herself. "Gee, is it hot in here or what?" the other girls looked at her questioningly. She then took of the t-shirt she had on to reveal the top half of the one-piece she was wearing. All the guys in the lobby were staring at her with interest.  
  
"We c-c-c-can t-turn the A/C on i-i-if you want m-m-m-miss"  
  
She smiled. "Thank you. Is there not at least one way you could pay for the rooms with Credit?" she said pouting.  
  
He adjusted his collar, looking red in the face and nodded, to speechless to say anything.  
  
Sakura caught on and took off her top too. "Gee, your right Kaho, it IS hot in here!"  
  
The clerk looked ready to faint at the sight of 2 women in bathing suits standing in front of him.  
  
Kaho leaned down on the desk and put her head on her hand. "Please? Can we pay Credit?"  
  
He shook his head trying to keep looking away from the 2 girls in bathing suits.  
  
Tomoyo and Nakuru flipped their hair and waved, and Tomoyo added a seductive wink.  
  
"Please?" they all chorused.  
  
"I-I-I-I can't do that, l-l-l-l-l-l-ladies."  
  
Nakuru pouted. "Oh well, I guess all the Victoria's Secret stuff we bought will just have to wait til tommorow to be used." Sakura blushed beet red, while Tomoyo and Kaho sighed trying to hold in their laughter. "Yeah, too bad."  
  
"Oh wait, I think we have a Credit card machine right here!"  
  
Kaho smiled. "Great!" she said handing him her card.  
  
He slid it through the machine and handed it back to her along with the keys blushing.  
  
They walked back to the guys who were wide-eyed and gaping.  
  
"See what women are capable of?" said Kaho smiling.  
  
They nodded. Then Touya leaned over to whisper something. "Did you guys really get Victoria's Secret stuff?"  
  
They laughed. "Nope."  
  
He frowned along with Yukito and Eriol. "Aw man!"  
  
Tomoyo slapped Eriol upside the head and Nakuru elbowed Touya, and Kaho hit Yukito on the shoulder.  
  
They laughed. "We were just kidding!"  
  
The girls rolled their eyes.  
  
Touya yawned and grabbed Nakuru's hand. "Well, I'm tired. What rooms do we get?"  
  
Kaho thumbed through the keys and handed them one of the One-bed rooms. "Here. You can have this room"  
  
He took the keys and walked to the elevator. Kaho then took 2 sets of keys and handed them to Tomoyo. "We're heading up too. There's a pool and spa if you guys wanna check it out. You can have the last 2 rooms."  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura waved at the others as they headed up in the elevator.  
  
Suddenly, Tomoyo got an idea and leaned over to whisper to Eriol, who enthusiastically nodded.  
  
"Uh, we're gonna take this room. C'mon Eriol, let's go!" she said grabbing Eriol's hand and running into the elevator. They could hear Eriol yell " I WANNA PUSH THE BUTTONS!!!!!!!" and saw him lunging at the side of the elevator with buttons and pressing stuff rapidly while Tomoyo looked on in horror, before bopping him over the head. Then the elevator closed.  
  
Syaoran looked down at the set of keys they had and blushed at least 200 shades of red.  
  
"What is it?" said Sakura, looking concerned. He handed her the keys and she looked at them and blushed a ripe-tomato red. They had gotten the set of keys for the bedroom with one bed in it.  
  
"Well, let's at least go see what it looks like" she said. He nodded and followed behind her.  
  
~~~At Room~~~  
  
"540..541.542! Here it is!" she said taking the key and opening the door. She stepped in and gasped. "It's gorgeous!" she squealed happily.  
  
It was a big white room with a King-sized bed in the middle that was Dark green. There was a small bathroom on the right and a wide-screen TV on the left side along with a red couch.  
  
Syaoran surveyed the room. "Not bad"  
  
He flung his stuff on the couch. "I'll sleep here."  
  
Sakura looked at the giant bed, then at the huge bed in the middle of the room.  
  
"No. You don't have to sleep on the couch!"  
  
He looked at her puzzled. "I don't want you to sleep on the couch."  
  
She blushed. "The bed's big enough for the both of us."  
  
Then it was his turn to blush. "Well, I dunno."  
  
"I won't take no for an answer."  
  
He smiled and sighed. "Can't argue with that. Alright, we'll share"  
  
She smiled. 'Yay!'  
  
"I'm gonna take a shower first, but don't worry, I won't use all the hot water!"  
  
He smiled. "Really? Is that a promise?"  
  
She nodded. He grinned. "And if you don't keep that promise,.."  
  
She looked up at him and blinked. "You get what?"  
  
He thought for a second. "I get to." he smiled playfully. "Kiss you."  
  
She blushed. "Well, alright."  
  
He laughed. "Go ahead. I'll wait for my turn."  
  
She smiled at him, then her smile fell. "Uh.Syaoran, do you have something I could wear. All I brought were little accessories and 2 swimsuits with a t-shirt and jeans. I didn't know we were gonna be staying overnight."  
  
He nodded and threw her a gigantic t-shirt. She smiled. "Thanks!"  
  
"No problem"  
  
She smiled and went into the bathroom.  
  
~~~~25 Minutes later~~~~  
  
Sakura stepped out of the shower feeling very refreshed. She threw on the t- shirt and walked out.  
  
"All yours!"  
  
Syaoran blushed at seeing her in his t-shirt. "O-o-okay"  
  
Syaoran walked into the bathroom and turned the water on. It was freezing cold. He sighed,turned the water off, and walked back out. "I guess I'll have to wait until tommorow. The water is freezing." He said looking Sakura straight in the eye.  
  
She blushed guiltily. "You know what that means Sakura" he said warningly with a smile on his face.  
  
She laughed. "Oh no you don't Li Syaoran!" she said running and jumping on the bed.  
  
He pounced on the bed and grabbed a pillow, but before he could hit her, he got whacked with one in the face.  
  
"Gotcha!" she yelled punching her fist into the air triumphantly. Then she got whacked with 2 pillows at the same time.  
  
"Give up while you can, Sakura Kinomoto!" He said holding the other pillows.  
  
She held her hands up in surrender. "Alright, alright..."  
  
"And since you used up all the hot water in the shower...you know what's gonna happen" He said grinning evilly.  
  
Her eyes widened. "Were you serious?"  
  
He quirked his eyebrow. "Did you think I wasn't?"  
  
She blushed. "Er.."  
  
"I was"  
  
She sighed and looked up at him. "Well, I guess I DID agree..so..."  
  
They looked at each other,closed their eyes, and leaned closer, and closer, and closer, until...  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
Kalli: Ooh, major cliffy!  
  
Kira: That was harsh Kal  
  
Kalli: Don't call me Kal..  
  
Kira: Ok, Kal.  
  
Kalli: *twitches* Alright then..GOKU-LOVER!!!!!!!!  
  
Kira: *strangles Kalli* Die!!!!!!!! U weren't supposed to tell!  
  
Yukito: Good pocky..*munches pocky*  
  
K+K: *sweatdrop*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kalli: Did you really think I would leave a cliffhanger like that? Well, No use in scrolling down, cuz I would, and I did!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kalli: Just kidding!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
K  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
E  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
E  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
P  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
S  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
C  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
R  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
O  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
L  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
L  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
N  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
G  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
And closer, until their lips touched. It was soft and gentle.  
  
Sakura: 'I love the way he kisses..'  
  
Syaoran: 'This is amazing...'  
  
After a second, his hands slowly moved to where one hand was around her waist and one was cupping the left side of her face. She followed by placing her hands around his neck and started playing with his hair. They then deepened the kiss.  
  
Then there was a knock on the door. They immediately pulled away blushing and Sakura ran to the door and opened it to find Tomoyo standing there smiling.  
  
"Sorry, did I interrupt something?"  
  
Sakura glared at Tomoyo. 'I was kissing him, fo Heaven's sake! Er,...I actually probably shouldn't have...we're not going out or anything! I wouldn't mind if we were though..'  
  
"Yeah.."  
  
Tomoyo's eyes widened. Sakura quickly changed her mind. "I mean, no, of course not"  
  
Tomoyo quirked her eyebrow. "Riiight..anyway, I came to see if you needed something to sleep in, but I see you've already taken care of that" she said smiling coyly at the 2 blushing people in the room.  
  
She shook her finger at them. "Shame on you 2! Don't do anything TOO bad! Me and Eriol are right next door, so we'll know if you are!"  
  
Sakura gave her a death glare. "You wouldn't have to worry about that, we're responsible adults." Tomoyo did her best to stifle her laughter at this. Sakura glared. "You probably wouldn't hear us anyway, if your sharing a room with Eriol"  
  
"Hahaha...funny, sis. See you in the morning! Get a good nights sleep.if that's what you 2 lovebirds wanna call it!"  
  
Syaoran smirked for a second. "Kinomoto-san, I should probably remind you we're having a chapter test that's 10 pages long on Monday and it's half of your grade."  
  
Tomoyo went white. "We are?!" she squeaked.  
  
"If I want us to, we will. It depends on the students behavior."  
  
Tomoyo smiled nervously. "Uh..sorry to intrude on your privacy! I'll just stay in my room for the rest of the night! Without making a single sound! Really! Bye!" she said running back to her room.  
  
Sakura closed the door and smiled at Syaoran. "Good job Syaoran! Very clever!"  
  
He bowed. "Thank you very much!"  
  
She giggled. Then there was an awkward silence. "Er...sorry about..ya know.that thing before Kinomoto-san came in." said Syaoran blushing.  
  
"It's okay..."  
  
They smiled at each other.  
  
"I'm going to bed.How about you?"  
  
He nodded. "I think I will too"  
  
They slipped into the king-sized bed and after a few seconds Sakura was sound asleep. Syaoran smiled at how cute she was when she was sleeping. She grunted and scooted against him in her sleep. He blushed, but slowly wrapped his arms around her. She smiled and scooted into his chest.  
  
He smiled and then drifted off.  
  
  
  
THE END (for real)  
  
Kalli: There ya go! Some good old S+S mush in there for ya!  
  
Kira: *rolls eyes* How individual..  
  
Kalli: -_-;; shut up Kira..  
  
Yukito: Ooh! Pork buns! *eats pork buns*  
  
Kalli: We're definitely getting a new guest next time...  
  
Kira: *sighs shaking head*  
  
Kalli: Bad news guys. Sorry, but I won't be able to post the next chapter to any of my stories for about another month! I got grounded! *anime river tears* WHY ME?! *mumbles* stupid parents...newayz, here's the preview for the next chappie (when it comes out):  
  
Back home! Where the tutoring sessions start back up.. But it's Tomoyo's final session! and Meiling finally comes in!!! She sees S+S talking through their Living room window at Tomoyo's last session and she begins to formulate a plan for S+S...  
  
Kalli: Well, that's all for now!  
  
Kira: See you next time!  
  
Kalli: Ja!  
  
Yukito: *munches Pork buns*  
  
K+K: *sweatdrop*  
  
Kalli: Oh yeah! Poll question!  
  
Who's the cutest couple?  
  
  
  
Bye for now! 


	5. Last Session and Evil Match Making Plans

Kalli: Hi! Me again! I'm back after sooooooooooooo long! 0.o Newayz, here's the Review Thank-u list:  
  
Sammie- Thankies! ^.^ This chapter is longer so that it doesn't end so soon!  
  
Silver Dragon- I agree! They ARE made for each other! Thank you for da review! (Sry it took so long to update!)  
  
Me- THANK YOU!!!!!!!! I didn't even notice until u told me! Okay, to anyone else who's confused:  
  
THIS IS IMPORTANT! IF U R CONFUSED ABOUT WHY IT WAS T+K AT FIRST, BUT NOW IT'S T+N, HERE'S WHY:  
  
I had originally planned for it to be Y+K and T+N, but I accidently screwed up in the 1st chapter! So, for ppl confused, the couples are T+N and Y+K, just so ur not confused anymore,k? And thanx again to the reviewer who pointed it that out!  
  
Nightswift-I finally updated! Hope u like this chappie! It's a lil crazy..0.o;  
  
Someone: Gee, I wonder if ur a fan of S+S..lol  
  
LicyBabe2002- Hiya! I updated BOTH stories! (finally!) This chapter will have some mushy S+S stuff, but the next kiss isn't until..sry, can't tell u! It would ruin the suprise! I'm thinkin ur voting for S+S, ne?  
  
Rainbow-dreamer -Thank u! A short, but sweet review! ^.^  
  
e.e- I updated for u! *mumbles* and I'M evil? Uh-huh..surrrre..  
  
The Black Angels- ^_________^ Urs was on of my fave reviews! The longest one I've gotten! I think..the one Brit did with the thwapping might have been longer..but this one was A LOT nicer! I'm glad u liked the servant thing! So, Tomoki.what DID you do? Now I'm curious! But newayz, thank you sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much for putting me on ur favorites list! *sniffs* U guys r great! And to Kouichi, there's gonna be more action! In the next chapter, there's gonna be a car chase! Sound good? Newayz, thanx again!  
  
Lilcutemunchkin- U reviewed again! *hugs* Thankies! Hehe.I'm guessin that ur an S+S fan too?  
  
GWluvergurl- Thank u! It's good to know that this story is more individual! I hoped it would be. I've been trying to come up with new ideas that I haven't seen before, but it's harder than it seems! Oh well, thanx again!  
  
  
  
Kira: Now that that's done, let's move on to our guest for this chapter! It's Meiling! *sighs in relief* Thank God!  
  
Meiling: Hi! It's good to see u guys again!  
  
Kalli: And it's good to see u instead of the non-stop eating machine. *turns to Kira* We are definitely NOT inviting him for X-mas dinner!  
  
Kira: *sniffs* He ate my pocky!  
  
Meiling: *sweatdrop* Okay.....  
  
Kalli: -_- Don't ask....  
  
Meiling: I won't.  
  
Kalli: Oh yeah! The poll winners for the last chapter were:  
  
The cutest couple is..*drumroll* S+S!!!!!!!! (U probably saw THAT coming!) with 4 votes!  
  
E+T was 2nd with 2 votes!  
  
Now on with the story!  
  
Key:  
  
How good is ur memory? If it's really good, u should probably know this by now, if it's not, jus look back at one of the other chapters!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or any of it's characters. But, it's X-mas, right? So could I get Syaoran? or Eriol? Please? *smiles* I'll be your best friend!  
  
  
  
Last Session and The Beginning of Evil Match-Making Plans  
  
By: Kalli (Long title,huh?)  
  
  
  
~~~@ Beach~~~#$Syaoran P.O.V.#$  
  
I woke up and yawned a little bit. I looked around to see where I was and then I noticed that I had my arms around Sakura. My eyes widened a bit. 'Did we?.....' Then I remembered that we were in a Hotel and the others were on the same floor as us. Then I remembered something else. 'Eriol and Kinomoto-san set this up! Eriol will pay dearly and Kinomoto will be getting a verrrrrrrry long test on Monday morning....' I then gently slipped out of bed so that I didn't wake up Sakura and got dressed. I looked over at her sleeping form. 'She looks so cute when she's sleeping.....and when she's awake for that matter.' I thought to myself smiling.  
  
I checked the clock. '9:05? I haven't slept in that late for a long time! I guess I'll head downstairs to get some breakfast'. I grabbed the key and went downstairs to see what they had to eat.  
  
When I got there I noticed that Sakura's older brother was sitting at one of the tables, but nobody else was there that I knew.  
  
So, I went over and sat down. He looked up and smiled. "Good morning, Li- kun"  
  
"Morning. Syaoran is fine, Kinomoto-san"  
  
"Just Touya, please."  
  
"Ok. So, where is everyone else?"  
  
"Well, I heard your cousin snoring when I came down." We both snorted a little at that. " But Tomoyo is at the pool going for a morning swim and Kaho is with her. Nakuru is going to get the Breakfast for us, and Yukito is sleeping in too I think. Should I go tell Nakuru that you want something too?"  
  
"I'll do it. I'll be right back" I said getting up to go find Nakuru.  
  
After looking around for a little while, I found her ordering something at a Breakfast counter. I tapped her on the shoulder to make sure it was her.  
  
She turned around and smiled. "Morning! Do you want something?"  
  
I nodded. "Touya told me you'd be over here getting their breakfast. I'll have pancakes."  
  
"And an order of Pancakes too, please" she said to the man behind the counter who was taking their order. He nodded and went to fix them.  
  
I fished around in my pocket for my wallet and pulled it out. "How much were the pancakes?"  
  
She held her hand up. "Don't worry about it, it's my treat."  
  
"Isn't Touya paying?"  
  
She nodded. "I don't think he'll mind though."  
  
We walked back over to the table that Touya was sitting at and sat back down.  
  
"Syaoran, where's Sakura? Have you seen her today?"  
  
I nodded. "She's still sleeping."  
  
Nakuru then said what could be some of the most deadly words I had ever heard. "Didn't you guys share a room?"  
  
Touya nearly choked on his coffee and slammed it down on the table."They WHAT?!"  
  
"It wasn't my fault! Eriol and Tomoyo gave us a set of keys and ran off as fast as they could!"  
  
Touya seemed to calm down a little at this. "I'll have to talk to those 2 later."  
  
I mentally sighed in relief. "Me too. To clear a few things up 1- nothing happened. 2- If it makes you feel any better, Eriol and your sister took the room with 2 beds and gave us the last 1 bed room."  
  
He nodded. "At least I have more reassurance that you and Sakura are more mature and less 'in love' than those 2 "  
  
I nodded."After you talk to Eriol, send him to me. He'll be getting a room all to himself.....in the hospital, that is"  
  
Nakuru laughed. "That means you better save some of the poor kid for Li to beat up."  
  
Touya smiled. "I'll do my best."  
  
A few minutes later, our breakfast came and we ate while exchanging small talk. After we were done, we decided to go wake everyone else up so that we could head home.  
  
Touya went to go get Kaho and Tomoyo from the pool, Nakuru went to go get Yukito up, and I was sent to wake up Sakura.  
  
I walked back into the room and saw her on the couch watching TV. She turned around when I came in and smiled. "Good morning!"  
  
I smiled back. "Morning. Sorry, if I had known you were going to wake up while I was gone, I would've left a note."  
  
"Don't worry about it. But where were you?"  
  
"I went down to get some breakfast and ran into Touya and Nakuru. He freaked out when I told him we shared a room. After I told him what happened, he said he's going to have a talk with the 2 schemers that put us in that situation. After he's done with them, I'll tell your sister she's gonna have a test on Monday that will be verrrry hard and Eriol's gonna get a room to himself in the hospital."  
  
She pouted a little. "Was I THAT bad of a roommate?"  
  
I laughed a little. "Not at all! But don't you have at least a small desire to kill them?"  
  
She nodded. "Yeah. After you and Touya are done, Tomoyo can share Eriol's room in the Hospital if that's alright. And do I have your permission to whack Eriol's head?"  
  
I nodded. "As much as you want"  
  
~~~~Later on when their leaving the hotel~~~~#$Normal P.O.V.#$  
  
"Alright, I think that's it" said Touya as he shut the trunk on the car.  
  
"Good. After all that, I'm ready to go home!" said Tomoyo.  
  
"We'll see you guys later" said Eriol as he started walking towards the car.  
  
Syaoran grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him back. "Hold on just a second Mister. It's time for you to pay for tricking me and Sakura like that"  
  
Touya and Sakura(who was dragging Tomoyo{who looked really scared} behind her) came up and glared at Eriol. "Us too"  
  
"N-n-now g-guys, I'm s-s-sure that y-y-you don't really w-wanna h-h-hurt me or a-anything, d-do you?" said Eriol nervously.  
  
Syaoran smiled evilly. "I already promised Touya that he got you 2 schemers 1st. Then it's my turn, then you get to face Sakura's wrath"  
  
He then nodded to Touya, who took Eriol by the ear and Tomoyo by the arm and dragged them off protesting.  
  
"SAKURA! KAHO! NAKURU!!!! YUKITO! HELP US!!!!!!!!" yelled Tomoyo.  
  
Sakura smiled and waved while Kaho and Nakuru laughed and Yukito mouthed 'I'll pray for you'  
  
When Touya brought the 2 of them back, Tomoyo was pale and Eriol was shaking.  
  
Syaoran then smiled evilly at them. "My turn.."  
  
Eriol smiled nervously and laughed a little, then started to try and run off in the other direction. Sakura, however caught him and dragged him screaming back to Syaoran. He smiled at her. "Thank you very much, Sakura. I promise to leave some for you."  
  
She smiled sweetly. "Why Thank you!"  
  
"Your welcome. Come on you 2" He said dragging Eriol, who was trying to stop them by digging his fingernails into the pavement and Tomoyo who was looking at the sky with a sorrowful look.  
  
When they came back, it was Sakura's turn. She walked up to them and they got on their knees. "We won't do it again! We promise!" they said.  
  
She smiled at them. "Good! Now stand up." They stood up and Sakura whacked Tomoyo on the side of her head and then whacked Eriol.  
  
"Owie! That hurt!" He said looking at her like a sad puppy.  
  
Then Touya came up. "Do anything like that again and you die!" then he whacked Eriol on the back of his head. Then Syaoran whacked Eriol on the back of his head. Then Nakuru whacked Eriol on the back of his head.  
  
"Ouch! Nakuru! What was that for?"  
  
She shrugged and smiled sheepishly. "It looked like fun!"  
  
He glared at her. "It's not"  
  
Tomoyo snorted. "To you it's not."  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Make me!"  
  
"YOU didn't just get WHACKED ON THE HEAD 4 times!"  
  
"It probably knocked some better sense into you!"  
  
"Wanna borrow some of it? Sounds like you could USE some!"  
  
"I love you!"  
  
"Oh yeah?! Oh, wait a sec..that's a good thing...I love you too!"  
  
Kaho then walked in from getting a drink of water. "Um..did I miss something here?"  
  
They all nodded. "Yep"  
  
She blinked a few times. "Alrighty then...I'm just gonna go..yeah.." And with that, she walked back inside the Hotel.  
  
Everyone laughed at her reaction and finished packing their stuff.  
  
"Oh no!" yelled Tomoyo.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I forgot to get my swimsuit out of the room!"  
  
"Let's go back and get it" said Eriol as he walked back into the Hotel with Tomoyo at his side.  
  
"I'll go get Kaho and tell her it's time to go." Said Yukito.  
  
"I'll go with you, I need to ask her something" said Nakuru, who was already walking into the building.  
  
"I'm gonna go get some water"said Touya.  
  
And that left S+S alone. They looked at each other for a second and then turned away blushing. Then Sakura spoke. "Well, that was a fun trip"  
  
"Yeah, it was.."  
  
*Akward silence*  
  
"Well, I guess we should be going now, huh?" said Syaoran when he saw Eriol and Tomoyo walking towards the door laughing.  
  
Sakura looked where he glanced at and nodded. "Yeah, I guess so."  
  
She walked up to him quickly and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll see ya later, Syaoran!" and then ran off.  
  
He blushed and touched his cheek where she had kissed him. Then Eriol came up behind him. "Hey man, ready to go?"  
  
Syaoran just nodded, got in the car, and took off.  
  
~~~~Last tutoring session with E+T~~~~#$Tomoyo P.O.V#$  
  
I sighed and checked the clock. '4:48...the same time as it had been at the Ice cream parlor that time. The same day Eriol had asked me out.'  
  
*Ring* I jumped a little when the phone rang.  
  
But I jumped up to answer it."Hello?"  
  
"Tomoyo? Hi! It's Meiling!"  
  
"Hey! Calling for Sakura?"  
  
"Yeah, but could you just give her a message for me?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"Okay. Tell her that I'm gonna be coming over in about 1 1/2 hours, okay?"  
  
"Alright, I'll tell her."  
  
"By the way, I hear your dating somebody now. Who's the lucky guy?"  
  
I blushed a little. "Hiirigizawa Eriol."  
  
"And he would be?"  
  
"He's the guy that was tutoring me. We're having the last session today!"  
  
"But you guys are still gonna date, right?"  
  
"Yeah! I might need more help later on too, so I'll still have a person to tutor me!"  
  
"Cool! Well, I gotta go get ready. See ya later! Bye!"  
  
"Bye!" I said as I hung up.  
  
~~~~On the other end with Meiling~~~~#$Meiling P.O.V.#$  
  
After I hung up with Tomoyo, I realized something. 'Eriol? Hiirigizawa? Oh.My.God. That's my cousin! Syaoran MUST be her teacher this year. There's no other way!'  
  
~~~~Back with Tomoyo~~~~#$Tomoyo P.O.V.#$  
  
I checked the clock again. 'Just 3 more minutes' I was already sitting down at the table waiting for him to come'. I sighed for what I figured was the 10th time that day.  
  
*ding-dong*  
  
I jumped up and ran downstairs and flung open the door to find a smiling Eriol.  
  
"Just couldn't wait to see me again, could you Tomoyo?" he said smirking.  
  
I smirked back. "I'll sick Sakura on you if you keep that up, Darling!" I said sweetly.  
  
He paled a little and gulped."Uh, no, that's REALLY okay!"  
  
I smiled at him, making sure he could see the hint of a smirk on my face. 'He's been pretty scared of Sakura ever since that beach trip. Gee, I wonder why.' I stifled a laugh on the outside, but was laughing maniacally (a/n- I don't think I spelled that right...if anyone knows how it's spelled, please tell me in your review! Thank u! ^.^)on the inside.  
  
"C'mon, let's get started" I said leading Eriol up the stairs.  
  
He wiggled his eyebrows. "Have something different in mind for this session, don't ya?"  
  
I turned and glared at him. "You know, I think that Yamada guy could do a better job at this than you!" (a/n- the blonde guy she flirted with. Refer to last chapter if you don't get that)  
  
He glared and grabbed my hand and started dragging me up the stairs muttering something about 'must kill that stupid pimp-wannabe'.  
  
I giggled a little, but he didn't seem to notice. 'Yamada was cute, but not as cute as my darling Eriol when he's mad...' I thought amusingly (a/n- is that a word?).  
  
I sat down at the table across from Eriol. "Ya know, I WAS just kidding."  
  
"I thought so. Or at least, I hoped so"  
  
I nodded. "Alright lets get started." I noted Eriols mouth was about to open and added as an after thought, "With the tutoring sessions for school, you pervert"  
  
He shook his head disappointedly, but smiled jokingly and opened the book. "You know, this IS our last session together."  
  
"Yeah. But we'll still see each other"  
  
He smiled happily. "That's right. How about this Saturday night, gorgeous?"  
  
"Okay. Waddya wanna do?"  
  
"I dunno. Just thought we might as well set up a date."  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Okay, how about a movie marathon over here?"  
  
"Can it be a SCARY movie marathon?" he asked. 'She'll get so scared that she'll be latching onto my arm and begging for me to protect her...hehehe...' thought Eriol.  
  
She shrugged. "Sure"  
  
"Alright, now that that's settled, let's get working"  
  
~~~~With Sakura in the Main Room(about 1 hour and 5 minutes into the session)~~~~#$Sakura P.O.V.#$  
  
*ding-dong* I jumped up happily. 'That must be Syaoran!' I bounded over to the door and threw it open. My smile fell. It was a short balding man in a tuxedo carrying a briefcase. 'A salesman? Awww man!'  
  
"Hello there, Miss. Are you tired of trying to cook pancakes, but they turn out burnt and lumpy?"  
  
"No. I cook pancakes fine, and as long as they taste good, I don't care if their lumpy"  
  
"Er.."  
  
"Sorry Mister, but I'm not interested." And with that I angrily shut the door. 'Stupid guy'  
  
*ding-dong*  
  
'Syaoran! It must be him this time!' I opened the door. 'Not again..'  
  
The guy had spiky black hair and his eyes were closed. "Hi there! Are you interested in buying one of our fine bath products?" He held up one finger. "Also, did you know-"  
  
" Takashi Yamazaki?"  
  
His eyes opened a little bit to reveal flecks of brown. 'So THAT'S his eye color! I always wondered what it was'  
  
"Yeah. Hey, aren't you Tomoyo's older sister?"  
  
I nodded. "Yep."  
  
"The one that fixes those really good sweets that Tomoyo usually has with her lunch?"  
  
"That's me"  
  
"Er...sorry, I wouldn'tve come up if I knew this was your house. I wouldn't have wanted to see Tomoyo's wrath when she answered the door."  
  
"Since when are YOU a salesman?"  
  
"I needed to get some money. I'm broke."  
  
"Why do you need the money if you don't mind me asking?"  
  
"I need it so that I can take my girlfriend Chiharu to this restaurant that she really wants to go to. It's really expensive though"  
  
"I see. How much more do you need?"  
  
"About $50"  
  
"How many shampoos and stuff could I get for that?"  
  
He looked up at me suprisedly. "Um...3 shampoos,2 body wash soaps, and 4 lotions"  
  
"Alright. I'll take em'."  
  
He looked up at me happily. "You will? Really?"  
  
"Yep.I don't care what the scent is, as long as it's good"  
  
"O-okay. Thank you so much!!!" he said handing me the 9 things I had just bought.  
  
"Your welcome. Take her out and have a good time. If you weren't doing this for a good cause and you weren't Tomoyo's friend, you'd have had a door slammed in your face by now. After you get the money you need, get a different job"  
  
He nodded. "I will! How about a job as a storyteller?"  
  
"Sounds good. Tomoyo tells me that you tell plenty of stories. Chiharu doesn't seem to like it though. Last time you 2 were over, one of the bowls got dented and ...oh, what WAS her name...Rika, I think, told me that it was her who had used it to smash your head in. You seem to have survived the damage though"  
  
"Barely."  
  
"Well, Good luck!"  
  
"Thank you!" he said again before running off with a smile on his face.  
  
I shook my head nad looked down at the 9 bottles of stuff I'd just bought. I popped off the cap on one of the lotions and sniffed it. 'Hmm..these smell pretty good' I looked at the scent. 'Strawberry-Mango, huh? Smells pretty good.'  
  
*ding-dong* 'Ok, this has GOT to be Syaoran' I opened the door with a great force and it slammed into the wall. I winced a little. 'How embarrassing!'  
  
I looked at who was in front of me and frowned. 'Another one?' A tall man with blonde hair greased back and brownish eyes looked at me and flashed an obvious fake smile showing even white teeth. "Hello there, pretty lady" Great. A lecherous salesman. What a wonderful day I'm having... "Would you like to buy a new vacuum cleaner? It gets every bit of dirt off your carpet and-"  
  
"Um, excuse me,but-"  
  
"Or would you just like me?" he asked smiling flirtatiously.  
  
"That's right. I want you to go away!"I said angrily and slammed the door.  
  
I sighed. 'When are those 2 gonna be done? It's so boring. There's nothing to do!'  
  
*ding-dong*  
  
'Great. Another salesman. I already told 2 of them to go away!'  
  
I opened the door and yelled. "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO GO AWAY YOU PERVERT!!!!!!!! AND IF YOU EVER COME BACK HERE AGAIN I'M GOING TO SMASH YOUR HEAD IN!!!!!!!!!!" I said and closed the door.  
  
*ding-dong* I turned on my heel and re-opened the door. "Look, I thought I told you to-" It was Syaoran with a very amused look on his face. 'Oops...that's not good'  
  
"Uh...was that YOU that was here just a second ago?"  
  
He nodded and I could tell that he was trying not to laugh. "Yep."  
  
"Um...I thought you were a salesman! Sorry!"  
  
"It's ok.."  
  
"Oh, go ahead and laugh! I can tell you want to!"  
  
He burst out laughing and a tear collected in his eye. I glared at him. "Okay, I get the point."  
  
He wiped the tear away and looked up with a huge smile on his face. (A/n- Um, did I mention that this is a VERY OOC (Out-Of-Character, in case u didn't know)fic?) "Alright"  
  
I started walking towards the kitchen and yelled out behind me. "Do you want anything to drink?"  
  
"No thanks!"  
  
I walked back in and saw Syaoran looking at some of the pictures on the mantle. He turned when he saw me. "Sorry, I shouldn'tve been-"  
  
"It's okay." I pointed to the first picture on the mantle that had 3 girls in it. "The woman in the middle is our Aunt Sonomi. Obviously the other 2 are me and Tomoyo"  
  
"She's pretty"  
  
I nodded. "Yeah. The one beside that is me, my best friend, Tomoyo, and her friends, who I assume you already know"  
  
He nodded. "Takashi, Mihara,Sasaki, and Yanagisawa. The lil trouble-makers in the class"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"No, not really, but it's fun to tell their families that they are and see their reactions." He said smiling evilly.  
  
"So evil!"  
  
"I know."  
  
"The picture next to that is my Dad, Mom, Touya, Me, and Tomoyo when we were younger. The little girl with the auburn fuzz on her head is me. The one with the short ponytail is Tomoyo."  
  
"I see. You've told me about your Dad and Touya, and obviously I know about Tomoyo, but I've never heard about your Mom"  
  
"She died when I was 10"  
  
"I'm sorry" He said guiltily.  
  
"It's ok."  
  
"So, what's your Aunt like?"  
  
~~~~Meiling~~~~ #$ Meiling P.O.V.#$  
  
I walked up to Sakura's house and stopped in the middle of the walkway. 'Where are those voices coming from?' I listened more closely and heard it was coming from the main room in the front. I snuck up to the window and peeked in carefully. My eyes widened. 'Syaoran? And Sakura? In the same room talking? Oh, THIS is what I call good entertainment.'  
  
I leaned in to hear what they were talking about.  
  
"Well, she's very kind, but as determined as a mule when it comes to her work."  
  
Who were they talking about?  
  
"She has this weird kind of grudge against my dad because she thinks that he 'stole' my mom from her."  
  
"I see. She sounds like someone I know! It's one of my female cousins"  
  
I narrowed my eyes. 'That better not be ME your talking about in there Syaoran! Grr.'  
  
Sakura laughed. "That's cool. Sonomi doesn't tend to show much of her soft side to most people. She seems like the perfect business woman to people who don't know her well, but she's actually a very kind, sweet, and responsible person. She's also very pretty."  
  
"The last part doesn't sound like the person I know. She sounds like you"  
  
I quirked my eyebrows. 'I'm going to ignore that thing about his female cousin..it's probably not even me...wait a sec, I'm his ONLY female cousin! Oh well, I'll think about that later..this is getting interesting...'  
  
I saw Sakura go bright red. "I'm nothing like her. I already shouted at somebody today that I don't even know.."  
  
"The perverted salesman? I think most women would've done the same thing"  
  
"Maybe. But I'm not that sweet, or responsible, and I'm DEFINITELY not that pretty"  
  
"Aparently, someone thought you were gorgeous, because you ARE a model, after all"  
  
"Well, that's because of make-up"  
  
Syaoran stepped a little closer to her. I raised my eyebrows. 'My, my, they certainly are..stupid..it's obvious they like each other.'  
  
"Are you wearing any right now?"  
  
"Er..no. Why?"  
  
He put his hand on her face. "Your much more beautiful without it. Inside and out. You ARE responsible, you ARE sweet, and you ARE kind." He said leaning towards her.  
  
I leaned in a little closer to the window. 'This is like one of those sappy romance movies! Except it's real and it's my cousin, who is going to get his butt seriously kicked once he gets out of there, and my best friend! Oh this is great! If only I had some popcorn' I thought longingly.  
  
"I-I-I don't think that's t-true.." said Sakura in a whisper.  
  
Their noses were almost touching now. "Oh, but it is.." He said leaning in so that their lips were only about a centimeter away.  
  
'Yes! Just a lil closer...'  
  
Then a voice called from upstairs. "We're done!"  
  
Sakura and Syaoran pulled away with disappointed looks. Tomoyo and Eriol came running downstairs.  
  
'Aha! So Tomoyo's tutor really WAS my cousin! Er, my OTHER cousin...damnit! Those 2 know how to ruin a moment without even knowing it was a moment..wait, that didn't make sense..whatever! I'm gonna kill those 2!'  
  
"C'mon Eriol, we have to go. You still have to finish cleaning your room!"  
  
Tomoyo laughed. "Good luck Eriol!"  
  
"Thanks Tomoyo, I can tell it was from the heart!" He said sarcastically.  
  
"I'll walk you to the car."  
  
"Okay"  
  
I saw them run out to the car. 'Please don't see me, please don't see me!' Fortunately, they were to busy doing something else to notice me. (a/n- just kissing you perverts! Nothing bad!)  
  
I looked back in the window. They were looking at each other in an awkward silence.  
  
"I guess I probably won't see you for a while, huh?"  
  
"Yeah...um, I liked talking to you whenever you came over. It was fun!"  
  
"I thought so too. Um, I guess I'll see ya around, huh?"  
  
"Yeah...um, Syaoran.."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
She reached for a piece of paper and a pencil and wrote something down. "Here. Call me sometime. This is my cell and home numbers."  
  
He took it with a smile on his face. "I will." He grabbed the pad of paper and pencil and handed her what I assumed what his cell and home numbers. "This is my cell and home number. If Eriol answers at home, just say it's a Telemarketer or something so we don't have to go through hell when they tease us about it."  
  
"I see. Tomoyo and Eriol are in some kind of screwed up conspiracy against us or something. They must be!"  
  
"I agree"  
  
"I better get going. Bye Sakura"  
  
"Bye.." She stood on her tip-toes and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll call you" she said smiling.  
  
"Same here"  
  
'Hmm..very interesting. Eriol and Tomoyo in a conspiracy? I wonder if they would mind having a 3rd member..' I walked over to where they were..kissing...and tapped them on the shoulder. They immediately turned around.  
  
Tomoyo blinked looking surprised. "Meiling? Oh no! I forgot to tell Sakura you were coming!"  
  
"Don't worry about it. I'm glad you didn't"  
  
Eriol squeaked. "Meiling?!"  
  
Tomoyo turned to him. "You know each other?"  
  
"She's my cousin!"  
  
Tomoyo blinked. "That would explain a lot. So, why is it good that I didn't tell Sakura you were coming?"  
  
"Because otherwise, I wouldn't have been able to spy on them"  
  
"Really? What'd you see?"  
  
"They almost kissed."  
  
Eriol's mouth dropped and Tomoyo threw her fist into the air. "I knew it!"  
  
"Exactly. I have a plan, but I need your help. You in?"  
  
They looked at each other, back at me, and nodded eagerly. "Okay, here's the plan.."  
  
I quickly explained the plan and made them promise not to tell that I had had any contact with the 2 of them and snuck into a nearby bush right before Sakura and Syaoran walked out.  
  
After Syaoran and Eriol had said goodbye, I casually walked out smiling. "Hi Sakura! Ready to go?"  
  
She nodded. "Yep. I'll be right there, just let me get my purse"  
  
"Okay!" After she left, I turned to Tomoyo. "I'll call you when I get to the theatre to alert you on when to begin Phase 1 of the plan, okay?"  
  
"Right"  
  
"Okay, I'm ready to go!"  
  
"Then lets hit the road!" I said climbing into my Mustang.  
  
"Bye Tomoyo!"  
  
"See ya later!"  
  
"Bye guys!"  
  
~~~~At the Theatre~~~~#$Still Meiling P.O.V.#$  
  
"Sakura, can you go ahead and get the snacks? I'll get the tickets for us!"  
  
"Okay!" said Sakura as she walked off.  
  
"Excellent" I said. I took out my cell and dialed Tomoyo's number.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Tomoyo? It's me Meiling"  
  
"Should I proceed with Part A of Phase 1?"  
  
"Yes. I'll take care of Part B over here"  
  
"Gotcha" and we hung up.  
  
"So far, so good.."  
  
~~~~With Tomoyo~~~~#$Tomoyo P.O.V.#$  
  
After I hung up with Meiling, I dialed Eriols number.  
  
"Hello, Eriol speaking."  
  
"Hey Hun!"  
  
"Why, Hello there Dearest"  
  
"Proceed with Part A. of Phase 1"  
  
"Right" and we hung up. I smiled. 'Oh dear,dear, sister of mine, we're about to change your life for the better.' I thought with a smile.  
  
~~~~With Eriol and Syaoran~~~~#$Eriol P.O.V.#$  
  
I walked over and sat down at the table where Syaoran was eating.  
  
"Syaoran, that was Meiling"  
  
He choked on his food and started turning blue. I slapped him on the back and he spit it out.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT WAS MEILING?!!"  
  
"IT WAS MEILING! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK I MEANT?!"  
  
"I DUNNO!!! BUT WHY WAS SHE CALLING?! DOES SHE HAVE ANOTHER EVIL PLAN???!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
*Ring* Syaoran walked over angrily and picked the phone up. "What?!"  
  
"Sir, I'm Officer Yoshida and we've just gotten 3 consecutive calls complaining about the noise you were making"  
  
"Er, sorry, we'll keep it down"  
  
"Alright Sir, Thank you very much"  
  
"Of course"  
  
"What was that all about?" I asked.  
  
"Police were calling to tell us to keep it down"  
  
"Alright. Meiling says you have a date tommorow"  
  
I watched, very amused, as his eyes widened considerably. "With her?! I thought she was over that already!"  
  
"She is."  
  
"Then why does she want us to go on a date?!"  
  
"She wants you to go on a date with someone else. Apparently it's one of her friends that she thinks would be perfect for you."  
  
"No" he said flatly.  
  
"She says to do it or she'll be cooking all your meals and snacks for the next week and eating all your chocolate."  
  
He groaned. "Our cousin is evil!"  
  
"You wanna know who's evil? My girlfriend is evil!"  
  
"Kinomoto-san?"  
  
"No! Tomoyo, I wouldn't date YOUR girlfriend!"  
  
"Sakura is NOT my girlfriend"  
  
"You just wish she was!"  
  
"Exactly! I mean-er,...I mean, no, I don't wish that."  
  
"Too late to deny it now Cuz"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"I won't tell Sakura-san if you go on this date with Meilings friend"  
  
"Is she like Meiling?"  
  
"Meiling says that she's really pretty and very sweet. She already made reservations at a restaurant for the 2 of you."  
  
"I don't get a choice in this, do I?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Fine. I'll go. But what's this girls name?"  
  
"Meiling says it's gonna be a blind date for both of you. She didn't tell me her name anyways"  
  
"Then I guess I'll have to find out about this girl myself then"  
  
"I guess so" I said smiling to myself.  
  
Syaoran sighed and sat back down to eat. I walked back into my room and dialed Tomoyo's number.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Tomoyo?"  
  
"Duh"  
  
"Whatever. Part A of Phase 1 has been accomplished successfully"  
  
"Blackmail is a beautiful thing."  
  
"True. Where'day hear that quote?"  
  
"Meiling"  
  
I sweatdropped. "Of course"  
  
"Speaking of her, I'll call and tell her it's been completed"  
  
"Okay. Bye."  
  
"Bye"  
  
~~~~Movies with Sakura & Meiling~~~~#$Meiling P.O.V.#$  
  
I had made sure that we had gotten to the movies before they started showing previews and they were just showing adds and stuff until then. 'This is working perfectly..'  
  
"Sakura, I want you to do something for me"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"You see, I have this cousin who I think would be a PERFECT match for you"  
  
"And?" she said, obviously a little unsure of what I was getting at.  
  
"I want you 2 to go on a date tommorow. He's already agreed." I paused for a second. 'at least I HOPE he has. Oh well...' I smiled at Sakura. "I made reservations for you 2 at a restaurant tommorow. You HAVE to go. I promise you'll like him!"  
  
"Well...tell me about him at least"  
  
"He's very cute, polite, and sweet. He's pretty determined though, so he's not like a weakling kind of person at all"  
  
Sakura seemed to be thinking. "Well...I guess I will. What restaurant are we going to?"  
  
"It's a really nice place that serves International dishes called Mariella's"  
  
"I've heard of that before! Have you been?"  
  
"Yeah! Try the NY Ribs or the Spaghetti!"  
  
"Alright! Sounds good. Your making me hungry!"  
  
"Then eat your popcorn"  
  
*Ring*  
  
"Hold on a sec, Sakura"  
  
"Okay"  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Meiling, it's Tomoyo"  
  
"Oh, Hey"  
  
"HEY YOU! YOU IN THE FRONT WITH THE CELL PHONE!!!! TURN IT OFF!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled a guy who was a few rows behind us.  
  
"Uh, hold on just a sec"  
  
"What was that Meiling?" asked Tomoyo, sounding a little worried.  
  
"I'll tell you in a sec" I put the phone on hold and stood up and turned to face the guy.  
  
"THE MOVIE HASN'T EVEN STARTED YET!!!!!!!1 AND THEIR JUST SHOWING ADDS RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!"  
  
"SO?! I WANTED TO SEE THOSE ADDS!!!!!!!"  
  
"THEY'LL REPLAY THEM!!!!!!!!"  
  
"I WANTED TO SEE THEM NOW!!!"  
  
"IF THAT'S THE CASE, THEN YOU ARE ONE SELFISH, POMPOUS, BAS-"  
  
"Meiling!" hissed Sakura as she pulled me down into my seat.  
  
"HA! YOU NEED YOUR FRIEND THERE TO KEEP YOU UNDER CONTROL!!! YOUR LIKE A RABID ANIMAL!!!!"  
  
I saw Sakura get red and twinge at this. She grabbed her purse and started fishing through it. "Uh, Sakura, what are you looking for?"  
  
"My pepper spray"  
  
My eyes widened. 'Maybe I'm starting to rub off on her..I'm so proud!'. "Are you gonna..?"  
  
"You bet I am" she turned back to the guy. "WHY DON'T YOU COME DOWN HERE AND SAY THAT TO HER FACE?!"  
  
The guy grinned stupidly. "SHE'S NOT WORTH MY TIME!!!!!!!"  
  
Sakura was now mad with rage. She got up out of her seat and started towards the guy with pepper spray at her side.  
  
The guys eyebrows quirked. "Forgiven me so quickly, huh?"  
  
Sakura glared and walked up to the guy, who had 3 of his friends sitting near him laughing and she smiled sweetly. "In your dreams, you jackass" she said venomously and sprayed him in his face and all over his shirt, then stopped and laughed, then gave each of his friends a spray in the face as a warning and turned to make her way back to our seats.  
  
"MEILING?! WHAT IS GOING ON OVER THERE?!"  
  
Oops. Forgot about Tomoyo. I picked the phone back up. "Sorry, I just watched your sister call this guy a jackass and spray pepper spray all over him and his friends."  
  
"Sakura?! She cussed?! I've only heard her do that twice and I'm not sure she even knew what they meant when she said them! It sounds more like something you'd do!"  
  
"I know! I'm starting to rub off! I'm so proud of her! Anyways, is Part A complete?"  
  
"That's what I was calling about. Eriol managed to persuade him to go. Part A of Phase 1 is complete!"  
  
"Good job. Part B has been accomplished over here too!"  
  
"Great! We'll proceed with Phase 2 tommorow, right?"  
  
"Right! And your friend..uh.."  
  
"Naoko?"  
  
"That's right! I can never remember the name of someone I haven't met! You'll have to introduce me sometime."  
  
"Ok"  
  
"So, Naoko works at this restaurant and she can report everything that happens, right?"  
  
"Right"  
  
"Perfect. Oh, Sakura's back. Talk to ya later! Bye!"  
  
"Bye!" and with that I hung up. 'Oh, this is TOO good!' I thought gleefully.  
  
Sakura sat back down. "Well, I feel better!"  
  
"That was genius!"  
  
She pretended to bow. "Why, Thank you!"  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Whatever!"  
  
"So, who was that?"  
  
"Oh, it was the wrong number."  
  
"Okay"she said. "Oh! Look! The movie's starting!"  
  
I shook my head at Sakura's naivety (sp?). This was going to be fun...  
  
~~~~Next day at school~~~~#$Tomoyo P.O.V.#$  
  
I yawned. 'Great, off to another boring day at school. Oh well, at least it's Friday!'  
  
"Tomoyo!" I heard someone yell behind me.  
  
I turned to see Yamazaki running up to me. "There you are! Could you thank your sister for me?"  
  
"Uh...sure, but why are you thanking my sister?"  
  
"She bought enough products to help me get enough money to take Chiharu to that restaurant!"  
  
"That's great Yamazaki! I'll tell her for you!"  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
Just then, Naoko,Rika, and Chiharu came walking up to us. "Morning guys!" said Chiharu walking up and pecking Yamazaki on the cheek.  
  
"Morning! Naoko, tonight, you will be.."  
  
"Waitressing their table non-suspiciously and reporting any good details to you"  
  
"Good. Yamazaki and Chiharu, you will be.."  
  
"Sitting beside them, non-suspiciously, noting all details that they discuss during dinner." Said Chiharu.  
  
"Rika, you will be.."  
  
"With Meiling, disguised as 2 teenage valley girls that follow them wherever they go..almost. We won't follow them to the front door. That'd be too much. They'd think we're stalking them."  
  
"Good. Make sure they don't actually KNOW you're following"  
  
"Right"  
  
"Let's get to class"  
  
They all nodded and walked off talking happily  
  
~~~~Later that night at Syaoran and Eriol's place(about 2 hours before the date)~~~~#$Eriol P.O.V.#$  
  
"Wear this" I said to Syaoran, holding up another outfit  
  
"I'm NOT wearing that!"  
  
"She'll love it!"  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Er.."  
  
"That's what I thought. I'll pick my own outfit out, thanks"  
  
"Fine, be that way"  
  
"Ok" said Syaoran walking into his room and closing (and locking) his door.  
  
"That's cold, Syaoran, that's cold!"  
  
"I'm glad you think so!"  
  
I glared at his door. 'I hope he picks out an outfit that looks okay'. I sat down on the couch and started flipping channels for a while. A few minutes later, Syaoran walked out in khaki pants and a dark green dres shirt. "Good choice. I bet she'll like it"  
  
"How would you know?"  
  
"Uh.."  
  
He gave me a sceptical look. "Again, that's what I thought. I'm gonna go take a quick shower and get everything ready, okay?"  
  
I nodded. After Syaoran walked off to take a shower, I called Meiling.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"It's Eriol. Tell Sakura that he's gonna be wearing a green dress shirt and khakis"  
  
"Gotcha. We're still looking for the perfect outfit for Sakura."  
  
I heard a squealing sound over the phone and the sound of a bunch of people talking.  
  
"Meiling, where are you?"  
  
"The mall" she said a little sheepishly.  
  
"I should've known.." I said sweatdropping.  
  
"Hehe..I think we just found the outfit. Good job with Part A of Phase 2. We'll call you when we get the outfit picked out."  
  
"Okay. See ya. Tell Tomoyo that I-"  
  
"I'll tell her, Loverboy, don't worry about it." I could just see her rolling her eyes right at that moment.  
  
"How did you-?"  
  
"Because that's what you always tell me to tell Tomoyo"  
  
"Hehe."  
  
"Whatever. Bye!" and she hung up.  
  
I sighed and sat down on the couch to wait for the call.  
  
~~~~The mall~~~~#$Rika P.O.V.#$  
  
I looked around to see if I could find a good outfit for Tomoyo's older sister, and I saw it.  
  
I grabbed my soon-to-be fake best friend that was a valley girl, Meiling. "There!" I said excitedly, pointing to the outfit in one of the store windows.  
  
Meiling looked it over. "Perfect! Let's try it! Right, Sakura?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Sakura?" We looked around and saw Sakura quietly trying to head in a different direction. "I don't think so" we both said, grabbing Sakura's arm and pulling her into the shop.  
  
"Why me?!" she said pitifully. We laughed.  
  
"It's not THAT bad. Here, try this on!" said Chiharu, thrusting the outfit into Sakura's arms.  
  
She sighed and walked into the dressing room. We sat down in the chairs next to the room and waited..and waited...and waited some more.  
  
Finally, Naoko knocked on the door. "Sakura, are you okay in there?"  
  
"I'm not coming out" said Sakura in a muffled voice.  
  
"Oh yes, you are!" said Meiling. She triend to pull the door open but it was locked. "Sakura! Open up!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes! Sakura, I'm coming in!" she raised her foot to kick the door down, but Chiharu stepped in front of her.  
  
"Don't kick it down!"  
  
Meiling put her foot down, looking annoyed. "Why not?"  
  
Chiharu pulled out a small barret from her hair, leaned over amd picked the lock on the door. Meiling watched this with admiration. "I see. You have good taste in friends Tomoyo!"  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
"Good thinking Chiharu!" said Meiling as she happily dragged Sakura out of the dressing room.  
  
"Yeah, good thinking Chiharu" said a pouting Sakura.  
  
"But, you look great Sakura!" I said. She really did. She was wearing a dark blue spaghetti-strap dress that came down to her knees and criss- crossed on her back with light woven khaki heels to match.  
  
"We have found the outfit!" said Tomoyo happily.  
  
Meiling handed me the phone. "Here, I've already gone off to call them to many times. Just tell him you're a friend of Tomoyo's or mine"  
  
I nodded. "Gotcha" and walked off. I flipped open the phone and pressed the redial button.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Are you Eriol?"  
  
"Yea ,I am. Who is this?"  
  
"My name is Rika. Tomoyo introduced us that day that we all went to the ice cream parlor"  
  
"That's right! You're the one with the curly hair that's about to your shoulders, right?"  
  
"Right. Meiling asked me to call and tell you that Sakura will be showing up in a dark-blue spaghetti-strap dress."  
  
"Gotcha. Wait a sec, you know about this whole thing too?"  
  
"Yeah. Let me fill you in on the latest plans since Meiling hasn't been able to. As you know, you and Tomoyo will be at home so that we can call and report what's happening."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Naoko works at the restaurant, so she'll be their waitress."  
  
"Okay"  
  
"Chiharu and Yamazaki will get a table next to them dressed as other people so that they won't be recognized."  
  
"I hadn't heard about that one."  
  
"That's what Meiling told us. Me and Meiling will be acting and dressing like valley girls. When they leave the restaurant, we'll follow them to see if they go somewhere else just in case, the only place we won't follow them is to the front door. We wanna give them a LITTLE time to be alone!"  
  
"Good point"  
  
"Meiling also said to tell you not to do anything bad at Tomoyo's house when we're not there."  
  
"I won't! I promise!"  
  
"Good. She said that if you did, you'd be facing a very painful consequence"  
  
"I figured. Well, Phase 2 has been completed."  
  
"Roger. Over and out" I said jokingly, then hang up and walked back over to Meiling and the rest. Sakura had finally (though reluctantly) agreed to buy the dress and shoes. Well, now that Phase 1+2 are complete, we can finally begin our 'evil scheming'.  
  
~~~~Syaoran (about to leave for the date)~~~~#$Syao P.O.V.#$  
  
'Well, I guess I better be going. Eriol is going over to the Kinomotos to see Tomoyo, so I better go to see MY date...I wonder if she's like Sakura' I thought. I shook my head. 'Probably not. Sakura's one of a kind. Oh well...' was my last thought as I walked out the door to meet this 'Mystery Girl'.  
  
~~~~Sakura (about to leave for the date also)~~~~#$Sakura P.O.V.#$  
  
"Have fun Sakura!" said Tomoyo who was waving at me as I walked out.  
  
"I hope so. Bye Tomoyo!" I turned to wave again, but she had already closed the door. I sighed and walked to the car. 'I hope this guy is like Syaoran. I doubt it though. I've never met anyone with Syaoran's charm..or looks...or intelligence...' I shook my head. 'I better get him out of my mind if I want to even TRY to enjoy this date.' I sighed again and started the ignition to drive and go meet this 'Mystery Man'.  
  
~~~~Naoko~~~~#$Naoko P.O.V.#$  
  
"I'll go get your drinks right away!" I said to 'Mr. + Mrs. Hito Suneko' a.k.a Chiharu and Yamazaki. I was surprised at how well they had dress up though. Chiharu now had dark purple hair and blue eyes and was wearing a bright red dress that came almost to her ankles. Yamazaki now had flame-red hair and bright grey-ish eyes and was wearing a light blue shirt with dark brown khakis. They smiled at me evilly.  
  
"Thank you very much, waitress"  
  
"Your welcome" I said, returning the smile. The only thing I had to do was dye my hair, which was now a jet black color.  
  
~~~~Meiling and Rika~~~~#$Rika P.O.V.#$  
  
We had gone all out. This HAD to be the weirdest outfit I had ever worn. I was wearing a bright,bright pink shrit that came a few inches above my belly-button and a short rainbow skirt, along with black heels. When Meiling said she wanted to go all out and look absolutely outrageous so nobody would recognize us, she MEANT outrageous. I now also had blonde hair with pink streaks that was tied back with a blue scrunchie with dark blue eyes.  
  
Meiling was twirling around in her outfit happily. She was wearing a tight denim top with no straps with an orange skirt, with silver heels to top it off. She had dyed her hair a dark blue color and had put it in a loose ponytail. She had put on some orange-ish colored contacts to go along with it.  
  
"Don't we look great?"she asked giggling.  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Like, totally!"  
  
She laughed. "Remember, you have to talk like that all night. They would NEVER suspect us of doing something like this!"  
  
"Obviously. Let's get going, shall we?"  
  
"Like, yeah!"  
  
"Like, ok!"  
  
So, we walked out the door laughing.  
  
~~~~Outside the restaurant with Syaoran~~~~#$Syaoran P.O.V.#$  
  
I checked my watch. 'She should be here in a few minutes. She'll be wearing a dark blue dress.'  
  
~~~~Outside the restaurant with Sakura~~~~#$Sakura P.O.V.#$  
  
I parked the car and got out. I walked towards the entrance where a few people seemed to be waiting. One of them was probably my date. 'Lessee..dark green shirt..' I looked around and there was only one guy wearing a dark green shirt. I smiled and started walking towards him.  
  
  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
Kalli: Ooh..cliffy! That's probably the longest chapter yet though, so you BETTER be happy! I hope it made you happy enough to REVIEW! I luv getting reviews! (especially those nice long ones. Tell me anything u want, as long as it's interesting and long! ^.^)  
  
Kira: That's harsh. Their probably gonna try to kill you now, ya know.  
  
Kalli: I know...oh well...  
  
Meiling: U made me a valley girl?!  
  
Kalli: I made u a FAKE valley girl so that u can spy on them!  
  
Meiling: Well, I guess that WOULD be a good reason..  
  
Kalli: Whatever. Anyways, here's the preview and poll question for the next chapter that I know ya'll are just dying to read:  
  
Sakura finally finds out who the 'Mystery' person is! I hope you guys know by now who it was! The other continue to spy, but when their plans get a little 'glitch' in the system, how will they know what happens with S+S?! While their going frantic trying to find the 2, S+S are having the time of their lives with a completely spontaneous drive to who knows where?!  
  
Next time on: To be Spontaneous or to be Frantic?!  
  
Poll Question:  
  
Who's your fave character?  
  
Kalli: Don't forget to R+R! Thanx again you guys! Bye! 


	6. To be Spontaneous or to be Frantic?

Kalli: Hiya! Sorry that I haven't updated for so long! Anyways, here's the review thank yous:  
  
Heh heh heh- Thank u for voting! ^.^  
  
SaKuRa LoVa- Sorry I didn't update.............um, soon exactly, but, hey, I DID update, ne? Thanks!  
  
Kizuhari- I LOVE UR STORY!!!!!!! If u an Inuyasha fan that likes I/K pairing, u should definitely read her fic 'Just Another Day.' Thank u so much for ur nice comment!  
  
TK- Yep, and I hate to tell u, but there might be another one on this chapter *wink, wink* I'm so evil.  
  
NightSwift- Yay! I gotta long one!!!! ^.^ Sorry again that I didn't update sooner, but I've been going crazy with end of year exams. It sucks! Best of luck on ur fics! I haven't seen hardly any Beyblade, but I'll try to check out ur Slayers, and that fic u recommended. (And I'm definitely NOT going to complain about ur review!)  
  
RuByMoOn- Thank u! Hope this one is better though!  
  
TiFfa- Aww, ur so sweet! This chapter has a lot of mush in it, but there's still some humor (I think. J/k!) Happy reading 2 u!  
  
Black Soul- OMG, I love ur reviews! *hugs everyone* *sniffs* So kind! And interesting, to say the least. My, my, sounds like it was quite a date, Takuya! Knocked over the candle? *narrows eyes suspiciously* Um, u didn't, ya know, kill anyone by accidentally lighting them on fire, right? *laughs nervously* I'm sure you didn't....................ok, partly sure.  
  
KristiexxNguyen- Hey gurl! Thanks for ur review!  
  
And the poll winner for this week is:  
  
*drumroll*  
  
Okay, so you really shouldn't be in any big suspense. There's a 4-way tie between, Meiling, Tomoyo, Sakura, and Syaoran! 4 votes for different characters. That's a new one. PLZ DO THE POLL AT THE BOTTOM FOR THIS CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TY!  
  
Kira: We couldn't keep Meiling as our guest for this chapter, so we had to get a new one! Say hello to Rika, Meiling's new partner in crime!  
  
Rika: *blushes* You make me sound so, I dunno, wild!  
  
Kalli: Is that bad?  
  
Rika: No, just,well, not me. Not in this story anyway!  
  
Kira: Your so modest!  
  
Kalli: And I'm surprised you even know what that means, Kira.  
  
Kira: Just becuz I don't have any doesn't mean I don't know what it means!  
  
Rika: *sweatdrop* Now, girls, uh, you don't have to fight!  
  
Kira: Hey, wait a minute, you tricked me!  
  
Kalli: I did? So sorry!  
  
Rika: *groans* Should've known. Well, since their busy, I'll do the disclaimer.  
  
Disclaimer: Kalli does not own CCS or any of the characters *looks at K+K arguing* and thank God, neither does Kira.  
  
Key:  
  
I've decided not to put the key anymore cause it gets really annoying, and I think ya'll are smart enough to figure it out on your own.  
  
To be Spontaneous or to be Frantic?  
  
By Kalli  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At Home with Tomoyo~~~~~~~~~~~~#$Normal P.O.V.#$  
  
*Munch* "He should be here any minute with the movies." Said Tomoyo to herself with annoyance clear in her voice as she checked the clock. Again!  
  
*Ding-Dong* Tomoyo jumped up from the couch and threw open the door. Standing there was Eriol with an apologetic look on his face. "I'm really sorry Tomoyo. I wasn't sure which movies I should get. Here." He said, handing her a bag with about 5 movies.  
  
She took the movies and walked into the living room. Tomoyo pulled out all 5 movies and read out the titles. "The Ring, the Haunting, the Others, the Sixth Sense, and Signs. Pretty good. I've never seen any of these, except for the Haunting. I saw that with Naoko and Yamazaki a few years ago."  
  
Eriol quirked an eyebrow at her. "That's the only one? You must live under an invisible rock that no one can see!"  
  
"Well, I usually don't have time to see it, or Sakura doesn't wanna watch it or hear the sounds. She's afraid of horror movies, ghosts especially."  
  
Eriol smiled secretively. "I've got some ideas for dear, dear Sakura."  
  
Tomoyo gasped slightly. "Eriol, I've never seen this evil schemer side of you before."  
  
He face faulted a little. "Sorry, I'll quit."  
  
"Don't, it's very sexy."  
  
"Really now?"  
  
"Of course." She said, then stepped closer and kissed him. He wrapped one arm around her waist, and the other came behind her neck, and then he dipped her down low, then started laughing.  
  
"Ah! Eriol! What are you doing?!" she questioned giggling.  
  
He smiled and reached behind him. "I got something for you."  
  
She quirked her eyebrow. "Oh?"  
  
He took his hand out from behind his back and produced a deep red rose. She took it and her mouth formed a perfect 'o' shape in surprise, and fondly remembered how he'd gotten her one on their first date not too long ago. "Eriol!" She hugged him and smiled. "Thank you. It's gorgeous. What's the occasion?"  
  
"Seeing you." And then he spun her around and pulled her back. She laughed, then leaned her head against his chest and they just rocked to a music only they seemed to be able to hear for a while.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sakura at Restaurant~~~~~~~~~~~~#$ Sakura P.O.V.#$  
  
'Alright, there he is. Mr. Mystery Guy.' I walked closer and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around smiling. "Yes?" He spoke in a slight English accent.  
  
"Are you the guy I'm supposed to meet?" I asked unsurely, because he hadn't seemed to recognize me.  
  
He shook his head. "I'm sorry. I'm waiting for a business client. Terribly sorry, Miss."  
  
"It's alright. But I don't suppose you've seen anyone here in a dark green shirt about that color, have you?"  
  
His eyebrows wrinkled as he thought. "No, I don't think so." Then he picked his head up a bit. "But there may be one getting out of a car over there. I can't tell. Well, I hope you find who your looking for. Good evening, Miss." He said and walked off to go meet who I assumed was his client.  
  
I sighed and looked over to where he had been looking a moment ago. 'I don't see anyone in a green shirt.' Then I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around. My eyes widened. 'Syaoran?!' He had his head down looking at a piece of paper so he couldn't see who I was. "Um, is this Mariella's?"  
  
"Yes. What are you doing here?" I asked.  
  
"What do you mean, what am I doi-" he asked with an annoyed tone. Then he looked up and saw who it was. "Sakura! Sorry, I didn't see it was you."  
  
"It's ok. So, do you have a date here or something?"  
  
"Yeah, she's supposed to be wearing a dark blue dress." Then he noticed what I was wearing.  
  
I looked at his dark green shirt and said "Hello, Date."  
  
He looked confused for a second. "Your Meiling's best friend?"  
  
"You're her cousin?"  
  
There was silence for a moment as we both soaked in the information we had just learned. Syaoran was the first to speak. "This is certainly not what I expected. I was expecting for some girl in a red shirt and a black mini- skirt with a wild, almost unbearably crazy personality."  
  
I snorted. "I was expecting some MTV junkie guy who liked nachos and jalapeno cheese, junk food, and talked on his cell phone during dinner about the new hit single on the market."  
  
We both laughed at these outrageous descriptions of our 'dates'. Then Syaoran offered his arm and smiled. "Shall we, Milady?"  
  
I took his arm and smiled. "Of course, Milord."  
  
We walked into the restaurant and sat down at a table with 2 menus. "So, should we get an appetizer?" I asked.  
  
"Sure. Um, how an Italian sampler?"  
  
I looked at the various noodles on the plate in the picture. "Sure."  
  
There was a big pause. "So, um. Have you been here before?" asked Syaoran.  
  
"Yeah. Remember that chef job I had where I accidentally blew up the kitchen and hit my boss with the frying pan? This was the place I worked. I didn't actually get fired, I quit myself because I kept burning things and it just wasn't working."  
  
He snorted a little. "I see. I was wondering where that job was. So, how long have you been Meiling's best friend?"  
  
I thought about it for a minute. "Since she transferred here in High school. We had a lot of classes together and I was her student guide when she first arrived. How long have you been her cousin?" I asked without thinking.  
  
He burst out laughing and then I realized what I had said and blushed bright red. "Sorry, I wasn't thinking about it. I know the answer."  
  
He gave me an amused look and said. "Your charmingly funny. Did you really not mean to ask that?"  
  
I glared at him and huffed lightly. "No."  
  
He laughed again. "Sorry, sorry. It was just so funny."  
  
I sweatdropped. "I guess your right."  
  
Then the waitress came and asked us what we wanted. I glanced at the menu again. "I'll have the Fettucine."  
  
"I'll have the New York Ribs."  
  
As the waitress walked away, I noticed that our waitress looked just like Naoko, except with black hair. 'Meiling wouldn't, right? Then again........Nah.'  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
"Huh? Sorry, just thinking that that waitress looks a bit like one of Tomoyo's friends."  
  
He nodded, then looked to his left. "Well, ya know, that guy over there looks somewhat like Takashi-san."  
  
"Your right. Except for the hair color, they could be twins."  
  
"You don't think that........."  
  
"You must've read my mind. But, it's not possible, right?"  
  
We both paused for a minute.  
  
*silence*  
  
*more silence*  
  
"Shall we go then?" he asked.  
  
"But of course." I said, standing up. 'It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out who they really are. I'm naïve, but I'm not THAT naïve, you little schemers!'.  
  
As we walked out of the restaurant, we noticed that the girl with Yamazaki, which we had figured out was Chiharu with a wig or something, took out her cell phone, glanced at us, and started talking in a low whisper. I turned to Syaoran. "How fast can you drive?"  
  
"In a time of distress, well, have you seen the Fast and the Furious?"  
  
I nodded. "Well, It's like that, just with it being more like the Fast and the Very Frightened Us."  
  
"I see. Then let's go."  
  
"What about your car?"  
  
"I'll get it later."  
  
"Fine with me."  
  
Once we reached his Camaro, he opened the door for me, then stepped over and started the ignition. We saw a girl with blonde hair and another one in a tight denim shirt with long blue hair get into a car that somehow, someway, looked like Meiling's.  
  
After we started driving, the 2 girls followed us, and we could see the blue-haired one driving, and the blonde girl talking on the phone, to who was obviously Naoko.  
  
~~~~~Meiling and Rika~~~~~~ #$Normal P.O.V.#$  
  
"They're getting away!" cried Rika.  
  
"Then go after them!" yelled Chiharu on the other line. "If you don't we'll never catch them! And then we won't be able to report anything that happened! We won't be able to give them pictures from their first date for their wedding present!"  
  
"Wedding?" asked Rika, sweatdropping.  
  
"Yes, wedding! Now, DRIVE THAT CAR AND CATCH THOSE 2 BEFORE THEY GET AWAY!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Rika heard another voice through the phone. "Miss, this is the last time we're asking you, please keep it down!"  
  
"Can you hold on a damn minute? This is important!"  
  
"Okay, that's it! We're kicking you out." And then she heard some struggling sounds in the background mixed with Chiharu yelling and Yamazaki saying something about karma in restaurants. Me and Meiling looked at each other and sweatdropped.  
  
Chiharu then got back on the phone grumpily. "I'll have to call you guys back later." And hung up.  
  
I shrugged and flipped the phone down. "She hung up."  
  
Meiling nodded. "Well, I guess we'll have to catch them without any ,um, 'encouraging' from Chiharu."  
  
I snorted. "Right."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~S+S~~~~~~~~~~#$Sakura P.O.V.#$  
  
"Do you think it's Meiling?"  
  
I looked back at the car again to see. "Well, I'm pretty sure it is, since it's got the same license plate on the front as Meiling does."  
  
He shook his head. "She always forgets the details."  
  
"The schemes are good, for them that is, but if she forgets the details they will never work!"  
  
Syaoran snorted. "I can see it now. Meiling will have joined the army and she'll have a huge, complex scheme to bomb the enemy base. Then she'll get there, and they'll go 'Great job, Agent Li! You have successfully completed the plan! Now, all you have to do is set the bomb to go off!'. She'll slap her forehead and go 'I KNEW I forgot SOMETHING!' and they'll ask 'What did you forget?'. She'll turn to them with a happy smile and say cheerfully 'The bomb!' and then they'll be discovered and suffer an untimely death all because she forgot the one little detail!"  
  
I burst out laughing. He shrugged and chuckled a little. "Okay, so that wouldn't REALLY happen, but if she WAS in the army and she DID have a complex plan like that, there's an 85% chance that she would forget the bomb."  
  
I tapped my finger on my chin. "True, true. So, what do we do now?"  
  
He glanced at me with a mischievous twinkle in his eye. "There's one place that they probably wouldn't be able to find us at, but I'm not sure you'd want to go there......."  
  
I peeked behind us quickly. The blue-haired girl, who was either Meiling with dyed hair or Rika with a wig, or another one of their friends was glaring at the back of our car and yelling while her partner was pointing at us frantically as we turned a corner.  
  
I looked back at Syaoran. "Syaoran, I don't care if you have to take me to a cheap hotel and stay there overnight to get away from them, do it. They will go to EXTREME measures to find us!"  
  
He blushed a little at what she said, but pushed the pedal down and turned to the left. Then he smiled and laughed. "Cheap hotel, huh? And exactly what would we do to entertain ourselves while we were there?"  
  
I blushed. "I -I didn't mean it like that! I should've phrased that a bit differently.  
  
"It's okay! I was kidding."  
  
I pouted a little and gave him a small glare. "Mou, your so mean, Syaoran!"  
  
He smiled lopsidedly. 'He has a nice smile.' I thought to myself. "Sorry. But don't worry, it's definitely not a cheap hotel."  
  
"Ok, good. Where are we going?"  
  
"You'll see when we get there. It's kind of a surprise." I looked at him doubtfully. "Don't worry though! It's a good kind of surprise!"  
  
"Alright. I'll trust you on this one."  
  
And we kept driving in a comfortable silence.  
  
~~~~~~~Tomoyo and Eriol~~~~~~#$Eriol P.O.V.#$  
  
'At the moment, my beloved and I are watching 'The Ring' and so far, she seems to be less scared than I am. So much for that plan.'  
  
"Eriol, something wrong?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, nothing."  
  
"You wanted a scary movie marathon so that I would latch onto your arm and bury my head in your shoulder in fright, correct?"  
  
"Well, um, I just..............yeah."  
  
She chuckled. "I should tell you that if Sakura was your girlfriend, you'd have exactly what you wanted. But me, I love these kind of movies."  
  
I tried to hide my frown, but I think she was able to see that I was holding it back. "Oh well, let's just have a good time watching them."  
  
She smiled, but she had a playful sparkle in her eye. After about 5 minutes, Tomoyo scooted closer to me and in a fake-scared voice said "Oh, Eriol, this movie is sooooooooooo scary! Do you mind if I hold your hand, or better yet, your arm. I think I need someone to hold me!"  
  
I smiled and wrapped her up in my arms. "Thank you, Tomoyo-chan."  
  
She pressed her back up against my chest and smiled up at me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~Meiling and Rika~~~~~~~~~#$ Rika P.O.V.#$  
  
"They CANNOT get away!" yelled Meiling.  
  
"Meiling, ya know, maybe we should give them some alone time."  
  
Meiling paused for a minute. "Why?"  
  
"Well, I mean, I don't think you'd want some of your friends following you when you were trying to go on a romantic date."  
  
She frowned guiltily. "I guess not. But we set them up and we want to get them pictures from this!"  
  
"Meiling, please?" Sakura had always been a kind person and I felt a little guilty not giving her any alone time with her date.  
  
Meiling let the car slow a little. "Alright, how about this, if we don't catch them after 10 minutes, I'll back off."  
  
"Deal." Meiling pressed down the pedal and sped after them once again.  
  
"Rika, ya know, I feel a little guilty too." I could tell that my face showed how shocked I was. "But if you tell them that, I will kill you and say that you mysteriously disappeared."  
  
"I won't tell."  
  
"Thanks. But I know how you feel. Sakura's been my best friend for a long time, and Syaoran's my cousin! I think that both of them deserve some alone time without us stalking them for once."  
  
We both laughed at that. "You know, I think you and I will get along just fine!"  
  
She smiled at me. "I agree."  
  
~~~~~~~S+S~~~~~~~~~~#$Sakura P.O.V.#$  
  
"Still won't tell me where we're going?"  
  
"Nope. You'll see. It's one of the few places I know that they won't find us."  
  
"I-it's not like a cemetery or anything, is it?"  
  
"No. Why? Are you afraid of being at a cemetery at night?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm really, really afraid of ghosts and spooky stuff."  
  
"You are?"  
  
"Yep. Now, tell me some of your fears"  
  
"Me?"  
  
"I told you one of mine, tell me one of yours."  
  
"Alright. I'm afraid of Roller Coasters."  
  
My eyes bugged out. "Really?!"  
  
"Yes." He blushed and looked straight ahead.  
  
"Don't be embarassed about it or anything! Let's find something better to talk about. Like, where are we going?"  
  
He snorted. "I'm still not telling you."  
  
"Meanie!" I said, then stuck my tongue out.  
  
He laughed. "Be patient."  
  
I sighed. "Alright."  
  
Syaoran glanced in the mirror behind us. "Hold on, Sakura. It could get a little rough. She's starting to tail us now."  
  
Uh-oh. Why do I have a BAD feeling about this. I pressed my back against the seat right as he pushed down the gas pedal and we sped off, leaving Meiling and Rika behind us in a trail of dust. Ok, so there wasn't really any dust, but it's good for exaggeration.  
  
Syaoran whipped around a corner and we went flying over a speed bump. After a little more of this chase, I was having fun. "Hey, Syaoran, this is actually pretty fun."  
  
He smiled. "Really now? Then we'll speed it up a little." He pressed the gas even farther down, but not enough so that it's touching the floor.  
  
"WHEEEEEEEEE!" I yelled out the window, then looked behind me and saw Meiling and Rika frantically trying to keep up with us. I smiled and yelled at them . "KEEP TRYING, YOU VALLEY GIRL WANNABES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Meiling flipped me off, well, I assumed it was Meiling, since Rika had never done that, and the girl who I assumed was Rika just glared, but she looked surprised. Syaoran started laughing, then said. "Okay, hold on tight, we're about to lose them."  
  
I nodded, and held onto the armrest. Syaoran glanced behind him quickly and then pushed the pedal all the way down, then swerved to his right, then went on for about a mile, with Meiling and Rika falling even farther behind us as we drove, then he took another right, then an almost immediate left, then straight for about 5 more miles, then through a parking lot, then, oh, my head is starting to swirl. I'll just have to close my eyes and open them when we stop.  
  
After a few minutes, we slowed down, and Syaoran asked if I was alright.  
  
"I'm okay. Did we loose them?" I asked, slowly opening my eyes.  
  
He nodded and gave me a concerned look. "Your SURE your alright?"  
  
"I'm fine! Really!"  
  
"Okay. Well, we're here."  
  
I looked up and saw vines overhead and a small entrance that had something silvery glinting behind it, but I couldn't see what it was. "What is this place?"  
  
Syaoran got out and opened my door, then took my hand and said. "Close your eyes and follow me, I'll show you."  
  
I closed my eyes and let him lead me by the hand.  
  
~~~~~~~~~Meiling and Rika~~~~~~~~~#$Normal P.O.V.#$  
  
"Damn! We lost them. Alright Rika, I guess we'll turn back."  
  
Rika smiled and nodded. "Okay. I'm ready to get this wig off. It's so annoying."  
  
"I want to wash this colorspray out of my hair too. Oh, AND change into something more comfortable."  
  
They both laughed at that. "Where do you think they went?"  
  
Meiling wrinkled her eyebrows in thought. "You know, I don't have a clue as to wear they could've been heading in that direction. There's a supermarket, some fast food joints, and a few small stores down there, but I don't think he'd take her to one of those."  
  
The car was silent for a minute as they both thought about it.  
  
*RING* They both jumped slightly when the phone rang. "Hello?" said Meiling as she picked it up.  
  
It was Chiharu. "Well, how's it going, guys?"  
  
"Well, we couldn't keep up with them, so we had to let them get away."  
  
"You WHAT?!"  
  
"We're sorry! It was almost impossible to follow them on these curvy roads at the speed they were going."  
  
Chiharu sighed defeatedly on the other end of the line. "How sucky. Oh well, I guess we'll have to get memorabilia another way. Has Tomoyo called yet?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Well, maybe she's busy with Eriol. They had a movie date tonight while Sakura was gone."  
  
"Alone?!" Meiling squeaked.  
  
"Yes, alone. But don't worry, Tomoyo wouldn't go that far. They're probably just cuddled up on the couch right now."  
  
"I bet. Well, I'll talk to you later."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Meiling flipped the phone down and put it back on the dashboard. "It was Chiharu."  
  
"Oh."  
  
*RING* This time Rika answered it. "Hello?"  
  
"Rika, it's Tomoyo. What's happened? Chiharu just told me that you lost them."  
  
"They went into curvy roads at really high speed."  
  
"I see. He's bold."  
  
"He seemed like he knew what he was doing though."  
  
"Oh well, I'll just snap some pictures of them when they get back."  
  
"If they get back before morning!" said Meiling jokingly.  
  
"I assume that comment was from none other than Meiling. Tell her she's a pervert and that she's free to go home now. So is everyone else, well, except for Naoko, she's got a late shift at Mariella's tonight."  
  
"K. Later, Tomoyo."  
  
"What'd she say?" asked Meiling after Rika hung up.  
  
"That you're a pervert and your free to go home now."  
  
"Alright. Well, it was kinda fun chasing them for a while though."  
  
"We'll have to do it again on their next date!"  
  
"Hey, let's start planning for that one!"  
  
They both laughed and shook their heads at the thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~S+S~~~~~~~~~#$Sakura P.O.V.#$  
  
"We're almost there, Sakura."  
  
"Ok." We'd been walking for awhile now, but we hadn't gotten there quite yet.  
  
Suddenly Syaoran stopped, still holding my hand. "Okay, you can open your eyes now."  
  
When I opened my eyes, I saw what it was that had been glistening. It was a pearly white fountain in the middle of what looked like a shrine. There were vines growing all around and a small temple in front of us, with an overhead passageway that had a sign in kanji that said 'Love.'  
  
I breathed in the scent. 'Hmmm............I love this scent. Smells like lillies.' I turned to look at Syaoran. "Is this an old love shrine?"  
  
He nodded, blushing brightly. "Yeah. It's not abandoned, the owner just wanted it to have the vines. The fountain is my favorite part. There's a legend that says if 2 lovers throw 1 penny in that fountain and they both wish on the penny that they'll be together forever, it'll happen."  
  
"Let's try it!" I said enthusiastically. I know it's cheesy, but, hey, you never know! It might work. I certainly wouldn't mind. I blushed at that thought.  
  
He gave me a bewildered look. "W-what?"  
  
"C'mon! We are on a date, right?"  
  
"Well, yeah, but............."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Are you sure you want to?"  
  
I nodded eagerly. "Yeah! And if the legend is true, we'll come back one day when we're old and dying and our children's children will be getting ready to be married or have a baby or something like that."  
  
He blushed. "Children?"  
  
'Oops. That sounded kinda wrong, I guess.' "Oh, sorry, I didn't mean that I, well, um, anyways, let's try!"  
  
"What if it doesn't work?"  
  
I thought for a minute. "Then, I guess we'll still come back, just as friends or something."  
  
He looked at me with a doubtful expression, then produced a penny from his pocket and smiled at me sweetly. "Alright, I'll do it."  
  
"Yay!" I squealed. I took the penny and looked at Syaoran. "Ready?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Ok, here it goes!" I took his hand, then closed my eyes and threw the penny in. 'I wish that me and Syaoran will be together forever!'. I opened my eye and peeked at Syaoran. 'I wonder if he wished the same thing for me...........'  
  
After a few more seconds, he opened his eyes and looked at me. "C'mon, I want to show you something else."  
  
He grabbed my hand, and I trailed behind him laughing as we dodged bushes and vines above our heads. He finally stopped and I thought I could hear music. "Music?" I wondered out loud.  
  
He nodded. "The owner lives in the house beside the shrine, and he practices piano sometimes at night. I didn't know that until I heard it playing from across the street at a friend's house. He moved away a long time ago though."  
  
"I see."  
  
He held out his hands and I could plainly see that his lip was twitching slightly. "Dance with me?"  
  
'De ja vu.' I thought to myself. "Of course."  
  
He spun me around, then brought me back around close to him. As we danced, I leaned the top of my head against his cheek and slowly swayed to the music. I blushed at how close we were. He leaned his mouth down to my ear and asked "Can I kiss you?"  
  
I was surprised to say the least. Most guys just kissed you without asking. Normally it wasn't needed, but if you didn't want them to kiss you, it was good when you were able to say no without having to turn your cheek to avoid it. I blinked for a moment, then whispered. "Yes............."  
  
He slowly leaned down and took my face in his hands, then kissed me. It was soft and only lasted a few seconds, but it made my heart and my head rush. After the kiss, we kept dancing, until I remembered something. "Syaoran, what time is it?"  
  
He checked his watch and his eyes widened. "It's almost 11:30."  
  
"I'd stay longer but Tomoyo was expecting me home by 11."  
  
It's okay. I'll take you back home. I have a sneeking suspicion that she's not alone."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
He handed me his cell phone after pressing the redial button. I held it to my ear for a few seconds while it rang until a message came on. The message said 'Hi, this is Eriol! If your Tomoyo, press 1, if your anyone else, press 2.'  
  
"That's Eriol's cell phone. Press 1. I was left no other choice after calling 10 times to say I'd be a little late."  
  
I pressed 1 on the keypad and held the phone to my ear again. The message he had for Tomoyo was 'Hey Moyo! I'll be over tonight for our movie date at your house while Sakura's on her date. See ya then, love.'  
  
I glared at the phone and spoke into the machine. " Eriol, this is Sakura. Once I get my hands on you, I'm going to use them to choke you! Little sneak! Just you wait, Hiirigizawa!"  
  
I handed the phone back to Syaoran and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, but let's get going. Fast. I want to catch them in the act."  
  
~~~~~~~~~Kinomoto Residence~~~~~~~~~~#$Normal P.O.V.#$  
  
Sakura unlocked the door and was prepared to barge in and whack them both for doing such a thing, but just couldn't when she saw the scene before her. They had both fallen asleep watching TV, and Tomoyo was snuggled up against Eriol under a blanket. Sakura peeked under the blanket to make sure they had JUST been sleeping.  
  
Syaoran came in behind her with an angry look on his face, but Sakura gestured towards them, and he smiled, then, with extreme caution, picked Eriol up and started carrying him to the car. "Geez, Eriol, cut down on the sweets, why dontcha? Your getting a little heavy."  
  
Sakura giggled at this. After Syaoran had put Eriol into the car, he quickly kissed Sakura goodbye, and whispered "I'll call you tomorrow. Goodnight."  
  
"Night." She said dreamily.  
  
After he had left, she walked back into the house and tucked the covers under Tomoyo's chin and smiled as Tomoyo snuggled into the blanket, then went upstairs, not even bothering to take her shoes off, and slipped into her bed and peacefully fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~Syaoran's House~~~~~~~~#$Syaoran P.O.V.#$  
  
I wasn't kidding when I said Eriol was getting a little big. I puffed a little as I walked up the steps and put him into his bed carefully so that he wouldn't wake up and bug me about not letting him stay with Tomoyo.  
  
After I had tucked him in, I quietly went back downstairs to get a drink from the kitchen. The kitchen was still dark because I hadn't turned the lights on yet, ut as I reached for the light switch, I realized that there was already someone in the kitchen, sitting calmly in the dark drinking some of my tea. 'A burglar?'  
  
I quickly grabbed an umbrella from the stand by the front door and got it ready to strike if I needed to. I crept back into the kitchen and flipped on the light. My eyes widened quite a large amount, I'm sure.  
  
The person smiled at me calmly and said "Now Syaoran, that's no way to greet me."  
  
I dropped the umbrella, more out of shock than anything else and continued staring at the person sitting at the table.  
  
"M-mother?" I finally managed to stammer out.  
  
THE END  
  
Kalli: Ooh, cliffy!  
  
Kira: I don't think your reviewers are going to like that very much.  
  
Kalli: That's why I've got all the hot fighter anime bishies on speed dial!  
  
Rika: Oh my...........0.o  
  
Kalli: *sweatdrop* Hehe.  
  
Kira: No girl fighters?  
  
Kalli: I want to keep them from killing ME, not kill THEM!  
  
Rika: She has a point.  
  
Kira: Plus, they're much nicer to look at..............*drools*  
  
K+R: *sweatdrop* Okay then.  
  
Kalli: Here's the preview for the next chapter! It's a little different this time though:  
  
"F-fiance?!"  
  
Yelan nodded. "That's right. The Li Clan is getting impatient with you, my son. Have you not met any suitable girls?"  
  
Syaoran blushed lightly. "Well, the reason I was back so late is because I had a date with a girl. Meiling set it up, but I think she already knew that we kind of liked each other."  
  
Yelan smiled secretively behind her tea cup. "First date with this girl, is it then?"  
  
He nodded."Very well. Syaoran, I'll give you 3 months. Your lucky that the Elders are allowing you that much time. I will monitor your relationship until then and if I think she's suitable, I want you to ask her to marry you."  
  
Syaoran thought deeply for a moment. "Alright." He said slowly. "But how are you going to monitor me? Meiling?"  
  
"Oh no, child. And of course, I won't be staying. I'm having someone else monitor you."  
  
"Who?"  
  
Yelan smiled at him. "Well, Syaoran, .............."  
  
Kalli: There's the preview! Interesting, ne? I hope so. Anyway, the more you review, the faster I'll update! REVIEWS ARE WHAT INSPIRE ME TO WRITE THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SO PLEASE R+R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
ONE MORE THING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The poll question for this week is:  
  
Who's the cutest guy on the show?  
  
Thank you and have a nice day! ^.^ 


	7. Yelan's Plan and the Demonic Monitors

Kalli: Wow! I got a ton of reviews on the last chapter and it made me so inspired that I started this chapter 1 day after I posted the last one! *Readers/Reviewers faint in shock* Lol, Here's the replies/Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers! :  
  
Chartreuse-Thank you for ur vote and review!  
  
Nightswift- *Hugglez back* U especially inspired me to update, ur one of my most faithful reviewers! U give lovely reviews and they're so nice! Sorry, but Meiling was already a guest, so I got someone equally evil! *wink*  
  
Connie- Awwwwwwww, Thank you! That's quite a high compliment!  
  
d- I agree! Wouldn't that be horrible? To get home from a date and find your mother there waiting for you? Newayz, Thanks! :p  
  
funnybunny- Thankies! I actually updated soon this time! *Reviewers faint again*  
  
KawaiinessPnay- Hehe, Thankies! That's so kind that u wanted to review ALL the chapters! *hugs* I've noticed that Tomoyo does seem to be the older one usually! *begs* Please don't stalk me! I promise that I updated quick this time! THIS IS THE PROOF!!!!!!!!!! Lol.  
  
Illusioner 1412- Thankies! ^.^ No, he didn't have a fiance, it's a lil different..........but you'll see! The show was CCS, and there's another poll at the bottom this time! ^^  
  
Dangerous-beans- Lol, of course! It's Syaoran! (nuff' said).  
  
Babyg2988- LUCKY! Ur bf looks like Eriol! Say, does he happen to have a friend that looks like Syaoran or any other bishie for that matter? Lol, Thank u!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Don't worry, I won't kill you...........yet. J/k!  
  
Black Soul- Um a date together ALONE? *cough* Alrighty then...........lol, j/k, THANK U!!!!!!!!!!! As always, a very entertaining and lovely review! Amaki, Izumi, Koyui, and Azuki, that's who I couldn't decide between! I'm still debating! So confused! Who to choose, who to choose? Newayz, I updated much quicker this time, so enjoy!  
  
SaKuRa LoVa- *winks* You'll see! I finally updated for u guys! *throws confetti* Yay!  
  
Kira: Wow, a few days. That's, like, a miracle for you.  
  
Kalli: -_-;; Shut up. This chapter's guest is Tomoyo! Sorry Nightswift, but Meiling was the guest for chapter 5, so we got Tomoyo instead! ^.~ Sorry!  
  
Tomoyo: *Smiles* Hello!  
  
Kalli: Hello, Tomoyo! So, tell me, what's it like having the Bishie Eriol as ur boyfriend?  
  
Tomoyo: *smiles secretively* Very nice.  
  
Kira: It was actually cute when you and him were snuggling on the couch like that!  
  
Tomoyo: *blushes lightly* Thank you. It was very enjoyable for me as well.  
  
Kalli: I'm sure it was. *sweatdrop* Lucky.  
  
Kira: I beg to differ. Sakura's luckier.  
  
Tomoyo: I disagree.  
  
K+T: Kalli?  
  
Kalli: Uh, guys, well, don't ask me! Let's see what our reviewers said on the polls!  
  
And the cutest guy is *pulls out envelope*  
  
*drumroll*  
  
SYAORAN!!!!!!!!  
  
2nd place- Eriol!  
  
3rd place- Touya!  
  
4th place- Tie between Yue and Yamazaki!  
  
Kalli: Well, there's the results! DON'T FORGET TO DO THE POLL FOR THIS CHAPTER!  
  
Tomoyo: *faint* I don't believe it!  
  
Kalli: He just lost by one point!  
  
Kira: Alright! I TOLD you that Syaoran was cuter!!!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: From now on, I'm not writing the Disclaimer or the key, they'll just apply to every chapter.  
  
Yelan's Plan and the Demonic Monitors  
  
By: Kalli  
  
~~~~~~~~~Last Time~~~~~  
  
After I had tucked him in, I quietly went back downstairs to get a drink from the kitchen. The kitchen was still dark because I hadn't turned the lights on yet, but as I reached for the light switch, I realized that there was already someone in the kitchen, sitting calmly in the dark drinking some of my tea. 'A burglar?'  
  
I quickly grabbed an umbrella from the stand by the front door and got it ready to strike if I needed to. I crept back into the kitchen and flipped on the light. My eyes widened quite a large amount, I'm sure.  
  
The person smiled at me calmly and said "Now Syaoran, that's no way to greet me."  
  
I dropped the umbrella, more out of shock than anything else and continued staring at the person sitting at the table.  
  
"M-mother?" I finally managed to stammer out.  
  
~~~~~~~~Continuing from that point~~~~~  
  
My mother, Yelan Li, smiled at me calmly. "Hello, Shaoran. Please, take a seat." She gestured for me to sit down with a light wave of her hand.  
  
I sat down across from her. "What are you doing here? This is quite a shock."  
  
She gave me a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry. It was a spur of the moment trip, so I didn't have much time to call. Plus, I thought I'd see what your lifestyle was like when you weren't expecting company." She frowned slightly. "It looks the same as when you are expecting company."  
  
I hid a smile. 'A-ha! So THAT'S what she was really up to.' "I hate to disappoint you, Mother, but there's nothing interesting happening in this house. Now, tell me. Why ARE you here?"  
  
"As you know, I'm getting on in my years, and soon you'll be the Leader of the Li Clan because I will no longer be able to manage it."  
  
I nodded. "Yes. I knew that much already. What else?"  
  
"Well, to rule the Li Clan, you must have a wife to rule it with."  
  
I nearly choked. I knew it was coming, but so soon? She continued. "You have 2 choices at the moment."  
  
"And those are?" I asked in an unsure voice.  
  
She smiled. "You were engaged to Meiling at one point, but she broke it off and seems to be perfectly content. You can either choose a girl to become your fiance, or marry Meiling or someone else the clan chooses for you."  
  
"F-fiance?!"  
  
Yelan nodded. "That's right. The Li Clan is getting impatient with you, my son. Have you not met any suitable girls?"  
  
I blushed lightly. "Well, the reason I was back so late is because I had a date with a girl. Meiling set it up, but I think she already knew that we kind of liked each other."  
  
Yelan smiled secretively behind her tea cup. "First date with this girl, is it then?"  
  
I nodded. "Very well. Syaoran, I'll give you 3 months. Your lucky that the Elders are allowing you that much time. I will monitor your relationship until then and if I think she's suitable, I want you to ask her to marry you."  
  
I thought deeply for a moment. "Alright." I said slowly. "But how are you going to monitor me? Meiling?"  
  
"Oh no, child. And of course, I won't be staying. I'm having someone else monitor you."  
  
"Who?"  
  
Yelan smiled at me. "Well, Syaoran, .............."  
  
The smile looked a little too evil for me to feel comfortable. Then I realized who I HOPED she was talking about. "Eriol, right? You know, he'll probably lie and say we're playing kissy-face or something stupid like that." 'And so would Meiling..........' I thought to myself.  
  
She shook her head and laughed lightly. "We figured that, so we chose some more...............responsible people to monitor you. They'll have to stay with you, but don't worry, they'll move out in about 2 months."  
  
"They? As in plural, as in more than 1."  
  
"3 more than 1 as a matter of fact." She smiled wider.  
  
"4?" Then I realized my horrible fate. "NO!"  
  
She smiled. "Sorry."  
  
"You mean to tell me that my monitors are gonna be-"  
  
4 pairs of arms wrapped around my neck, and I feared for my life when I heard the dreaded words...................  
  
"LITTLE BROTHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"SO CUTE!"  
  
"YOUR SO HANDSOME NOW!"  
  
"YOU'VE GROWN UP SO MUCH!"  
  
"OUR LITTLE SYAORAN!"  
  
"WE MISSED YOU!!!!!!" they all yelled at once. I was very tempted to say 'And you think I missed YOU?!', but Mother glared at me with a look that told me I should keep quiet.  
  
"Girls. Sit."  
  
They slowly detached themselves from me 'like Vampires slowly extracting their teeth from their victim' I thought glumly to myself. My mother smiled at me. "Syaoran, Feimei, Fuutie, Siefa, and Fanren will be monitoring you."  
  
"Couldn't you have just let ONE monitor me?" I asked frantically.  
  
"All the girls wanted to do it, and we just couldn't deny them a vacation to see their only little brother!"  
  
I frowned deeply. "Lovely."  
  
"I know!" came the enthusiastic voice of Eriol from the door.  
  
All my sisters turned, it seemed, in slow motion to see him. Then, in super-fast motion, ran and hugged him. "ERIOL!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"No,no,no,no,no!" I groaned. My sisters absolutely LOVED Eriol, and he absolutely LOVED them too. Why? Because they got to scheme against me in every evil and twisted way they could think of. If Sakura ever met them, she'd freak at all the embarrassing stuff they could tell her. Why me?!  
  
They hugged and smiled and talked and laughed while I banged my head on the table, hoping that if I banged it enough, they would disappear. Mother just sipped her tea the whole time.  
  
After all the 'Family Bonding', Mother quietly got up and smiled at every one. "I'm afraid I must depart now, I have a late flight back to Hong Kong to catch. Best of luck, Shaoran, your sister's luggage will be delivered here tomorrow. I love you all, and thank you Eriol for keeping this little secret for me!" she smiled one last time, and gracefully walked through the door.  
  
I turned to Eriol. "You KNEW about this?!"  
  
He laughed nervously. "Well, yeah, but you see, she told me to! I wasn't supposed to tell you about it!"  
  
"Hehehe.............I see."  
  
"I'm glad that you understand, Syaoran, you see, I ju-" I didn't listen to anything else he said.  
  
I just tackled him down to the ground while he yelled. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M SORRRRRRRYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
I caught him in a headlock and pushed my knee into his back. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!"  
  
"MERCY! I'M SORRY!!!!!!!!! I'M REALLY,REALLY, REALLY, SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
I flipped him over and shoved my finger in his face. "YOU are going to PAY for this, Eriol!"  
  
"I'm sorry! Please don't kill me!" he begged.  
  
I smiled cruelly. "It's worse. I gotta make a quick call to your girlfriend tommorow."  
  
His eyes widened. "Kill me!"  
  
"Too late." I got up and brushed myself off, then turned to my sisters. "Okay, you crazy girls. Here's the rules. 1- No embarrassing me. 2- No cooking done by you. 3-No embarrassing me. 4- Stay out of my room and personal belongings. 5-No embarrassing me. 6- No 'remodeling'. 7-No embarrassing me. 8- Don't even ASK me to go shopping with you, because I won't. Get Eriol or some other victim instead. 9-NO EMBARRASSING ME!"  
  
They all sat and blinked at me with blank stares.  
  
"I see that you understand. Now, I'm going to bed, see you later."  
  
They continued staring blankly. I sweatdropped and went upstairs. I plopped down on my bed, after locking the door securely of course, and the last thought that ran through my head before I went to sleep was 'This is gonna be bad. Real bad.'  
  
~~~~~~~~Next Day at Kinomoto/Daidouji Residence~~~~~~#$Sakura P.O.V.#$  
  
I checked the clock again. 'Almost lunch time. Hmm..............wonder what I should do.' After waking up, I had scolded Tomoyo for having her date with Eriol when I didn't know about it. She apologized, but she still got punishment. I was still kinda floaty from my date with Syaoran the night before, so I told her that she was grounded from using the phone and car for the rest of the week. She had smiled, then said 'You must have had a REALLY good time last night.'  
  
I sighed. 'I DID have a good time last night.'  
  
*RING* I jumped up. 'Maybe it's him!' I slowed down 'Now, Sakura, this is crazy! You must calm down!' I breathed in, then out and picked up the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Sakura? Hey! It's Syaoran."  
  
'It's him!' I tried to calm myself down again. "Hey!"  
  
"I actually need to talk to your sister, I've got some revenge on Eriol planned that I need to carry out."  
  
I felt a little disappointed. "Oh, I see."  
  
"But after that, I want to talk to you."  
  
I smiled. "That's more like it." I said playfully.  
  
He laughed. "Eriol's not up yet, so now's a good chance."  
  
"I see. Hold on a sec, let me go find her."  
  
I walked into her bedroom, where she was IMing Rika on the internet and laughing about something. "Tomoyo, Syaoran needs to talk to you about Eriol."  
  
"Not him too!"  
  
"I don't think it's about that."  
  
"Oh. Okay." And she took the phone.  
  
I walked out of the room and started cooking some dumplings for lunch.  
  
~~~~~~Tomoyo~~~~~#$Normal P.O.V.#$  
  
"Li-sensei?"  
  
"Kinomoto-san, hello."  
  
"You know, I'm really getting annoyed with this -san, -sensei thing. Since I'm sure I'll be seeing plenty more of you, Tomoyo will do fine out of class."  
  
"Good idea. You can call me Syaoran, since I'm sure, unfortunately, I'll be seeing more of you as well."  
  
"Hard har har. SO funny. SO, what are you calling for?"  
  
"Uh, look, I didn't want to have to do this, but earlier, I heard Eriol talking to his mother and saying that he thought he had a cold, so it'd be better."  
  
"Look, if you want revenge on him, just tell me! I can have a lot of fun with this. I'll pretend that I actually BELIEVED you when you said I shouldn't kiss him because he was sick, and we both get what we want."  
  
There was a short pause on the other line, and then "Okay."  
  
"No prob. I'll let you talk to Sakura again now."  
  
"Your good."  
  
"I know."  
  
Just then, Seifa came down the steps in her pajamas. "Hey Syaoran, who are you talking to? It's so early."  
  
Syaoran put his hand over the mouthpiece and said "Actually, it's after 12."  
  
"Like I said, it's early." She said jokingly.  
  
When Tomoyo heard another woman's voice over the phone, she immediately got suspicious. 'He wouldn't cheat on Sakura, would he?'  
  
Meanwhile, the other 2 continued to talk. "Right." He said flatly.  
  
"I'm kidding. I'll go make us some lunch." He gave her a quick, worried glance. "It's instant stuff! I can cook that at least!"  
  
He sighed. "Alright."  
  
"Okay. Thanks for trusting me in the kitchen. I'll try to make it quick." She went over and pecked him on the cheek and ruffled his hair.  
  
"Seifa!"  
  
She giggled. "Sorry, I just couldn't resist! You look too cute!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, don't you have a kitchen to destroy?"  
  
She stuck her tongue out and walked into the kitchen. ON the other line, Tomoyo was in shock. 'I don't believe this. She kissed him, she's making him lunch, she must be a girlfriend! He's gonna get it for this!'  
  
Syaoran then turned back to the phone. "Sorry about that Tomoyo."  
  
Her voice was suddenly very cold. "What the hell do you think your doing?! Why is there another girl at your house? You are going to get it for cheating on my sister!!!!"  
  
"Woah! I can explain!"  
  
"I'm giving you 3 seconds!" she said angrily.  
  
"She's my sister, Seifa Li!"  
  
"Yeah right!"  
  
Seifa stuck her head back in the room. "Hey, little Syaoran-"  
  
"Seifa, I told you a million times not to call me that!"  
  
She walked over. "Aww.........I'm sorry little brother! But your all grown up now!" she sniffed a little. "Your not our little Shaoran anymore!"  
  
Syaoran turned to the phone once again. "Do you believe me NOW Tomoyo?"  
  
"I am SO sorry! I didn't know you had a sister!"  
  
"He has 4 actually!" piped Seifa over the phone. "I'm one of them! I'm Seifa! The others are Fuutie, Feimei, and Fanren!"  
  
"I'm sorry, I had no idea!"  
  
"It's ok." He turned to Seifa again. "You can finish blowing up the microwave now."  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
He sighed. "Sorry Tomoyo. Yeah, they'll be staying with me for 2 months. Don't tell Sakura though, because she'll want to meet them, and they'll tell her a ton of embarrassing stories about me!"  
  
"Fine, but you owe me."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Cancel any pop quizzes this week."  
  
"Deal."  
  
"Alright. Sorry again."  
  
"It's ok. I understand why you'd think that."  
  
Tomoyo then bounded downstairs and handed Sakura the phone. "Here ya go! Have a nice 'talk'!" said Tomoyo wiggling her eyebrows. Sakura swiped at her, and Tomoyo ran back upstairs laughing like a maniac.  
  
#$Sakura P.O.V.#$  
  
I took the phone from Tomoyo and glared at her as she bounded back upstairs. I rolled my eyes. "Sorry, Syaoran. So, what's up?"  
  
"Not too much. Wanna go to a movie tonight or something?"  
  
"Sure. I'll let you choose."  
  
"No, that's okay. You can choose, I don't care."  
  
"I'll choose a chick flick..............." I said in a playful warning tone.  
  
"Alright, I'll choose. Action movie okay with you?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Just then, I heard a woman's voice in the background. "Morning Sweetie." Then there was a quick kiss sound and a ruffling.  
  
"I've told you not to do that! Actually, I've told that to everyone who did that!"  
  
"Sorry, but your just so adorable sitting there, still in your PJs."  
  
"Shut up! At least I'm cuter than you!"  
  
"Whatever! I'm gonna go get a snack, love you." My eyes started to fill up and get watery. 'I don't believe this! H-he's cheating on me!'  
  
"Love you too." A few tears slowly made their way down my cheeks. 'How could he?!'  
  
"Sorry about that, Sakura. That was my s-"  
  
"I can't believe you, Syaoran! How could you do this?! I-I thought that- well, it doesn't matter anymore, I don't wanna hear your excuses, Li!" I screamed, then slammed the phone down before I could hear anything else.  
  
The End  
  
Kalli: Sorry guys! I know I'm gonna have a lot of MAD reviews for this cliffy! But, don't worry, because if I can update this fast for the reviews I got for the last chapter, imagine how fast I'd update for the next chapter if I got even MORE reviews!  
  
Kira: *sarcastically* I'm so proud! *cough* Not! *cough* It's about time you started updating faster!  
  
Tomoyo: She's right! But I like this chapter! I got blackmail on Li! Bwahahahahaha!  
  
Kalli: I like this! Tell me what it is!  
  
T+K: *sweatdrop* You wrote it!  
  
Kalli: Ohohoho! So I did.............. ^o^;;  
  
Tomoyo: I can't WAIT to see what happens next, Kal.  
  
Kalli: Oh yeah! Here's the preview for the next chapter:  
  
After Tomoyo hears what Sakura did, she calls Syaoran, and drags Syaoran over to his house to meet his 'Girlfriends.' If I say anymore, I'll give away too much of the plot, so that's all I can say for now.  
  
PLEASE R+R!!!!!! And remember, I LOVE LOOOOOOOOOOOOONG reviews! Thank you!  
  
WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIITTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!! Here's the poll:  
  
Who's the prettiest girl in CCS? (C'mon, you shoulda SEEN that one coming.) 


	8. The Woes of Syaoran

Kalli: Hello! Sorry the updating was a little more delayed this time. I'm currently working on the 4th chapter of 'Criminal Affairs' and my new story 'Runaway Moon'. Check my profile page for more info on that, and it also now tells u about the progress of this story and all the others as well! Anyways, on with the review thanks:  
  
Lightcard- Thanks for ur vote!  
  
Black Soul: Guys can be so insensitive sometimes, ne Laira? Lol, um, thanks to the guys for their.......votes......yah.....j/k! ^~ That was an interesting review! So, have the guys 'settled their differences' yet? Lol, tell me who wins! Thankies!  
  
NightSwift- Really! I have to tell you, there won't be much E+T in this chappie, but there will be in the next chappie, I promise! ^^ I even gave u another good guest! Scroll down and you'll see who! ^~ My e-mail is Kawaiistargirl23@cs.com, so you can add me!  
  
Lilazngurl- Ur welcome about the e-mail thing! Newayz, it's so short because I had to cut it off there for it to be a cliffhanger! ^~ Sorry about that, I couldn't resist! I'm trying to make the chapters longer, but it'll be taking longer since I have all these new projects going on, plus I'm trying to cram a lot of stuff into the last sweet weeks in summer!  
  
Dream_Wonder_46- Thank u! lol, let's see if u guessed right! It turned out to be a little shorter than I had originally planned, but if I get more reviews, more chapters, and they'll be longer too!  
  
d- 4 sisters that are hyper? Yep, I'd say it's a pretty tough life! Thank u! Hope u enjoy reading this!  
  
Cute Star Angel- Sorry about the updating being slower again this time! Newayz, enjoy!  
  
SaKuRa LoVa- Hey! I checked out ur profile to get ur e-mail to give u an alert thingy, and I saw ur 'Dating Service' story! It's really good, so plz continue! And thank u so much for ur review!  
  
Ccs crazy- THANK U! Such high praise is very pleasing! ^^ Happy reading!  
  
Poll Results:  
  
1st place- Sakura!  
  
2nd place- Tomoyo and Nakuru/Ruby Moon tie!  
  
3rd place- Meiling!  
  
Kira: This week's guest is Yelan!  
  
Kalli: For my faithful reviewer, Nightswift, I made Yelan the guest! ^^ U can be the co-guest next time if u want! I don't know who the actual guest will be yet, but u can be the co-guest! E-mail me if ur interested! ^^  
  
Yelan: Hello.  
  
Kira: *shivers lightly* Uh, hello.  
  
Yelan: You seem nervous.  
  
Kira: You seem evil.  
  
Kalli: *sweatdrop* How wonderful.  
  
Yelan: I am evil.  
  
Kira: Then I am nervous.  
  
Kalli: That's nice and all, but let's go on with the story, ne?  
  
The Woes of Syaoran  
  
By: Kalli  
  
~~~~~~~~~Syaoran~~~~~~~~#$Syao P.O.V.#$  
  
When I heard the click on the other end, I freaked out. There wasn't much else to do in that situation. "Sakura?! Sakura?! Sakura, please!" I cried desperately into the phone, knowing already that she had hung up. I gripped the phone a little harder for a second, then slowly hung it back up.  
  
I plopped down in a chair miserably, knowing that she had assumed the worst. Hopefully, if I gave it a few days, I could call back and try to explain. The first thought was to go over there and talk to her, but I realized that she'd probably slam the door in my face, or refuse to see me.  
  
Then it occurred to me. 'Tomoyo! She knows! She could straighten things out with Sakura!'. I thought about calling and asking her if she would, then realized that if Sakura answered, it would only make things worse.  
  
'Great. Good job, Syaoran.' Said a sarcastic voice in my head.  
  
I scowled grumpily and mentally told the little voice to go to hell.  
  
~~~~~~~~Kinomoto Residence~~~~~~~#$Tomoyo P.O.V.#$  
  
I was laughing at an IM Rika had sent me when I heard Sakura yelling downstairs. I stuck my head out the door to here what she was saying.  
  
The last thing I heard her shout was 'I don't wanna hear your excuses, Li!' and then a loud slam, which I assumed was, or once had been, our phone. I wondered if it still worked after that slam.  
  
When I got back to the computer, Rika had IMed me 3 more times.  
  
Sweetness2378: Tomoyo?  
  
Sweetness2378: Hello?  
  
Sweetness2378: R u still there?  
  
I sat back down frowning. I knew that Sakura must've thought the same thing I did, but she seemed to be a little quicker to analyze the situation than me. After a few seconds I IMed Rika back.  
  
EvulGirlie01: Sry. Rika, I need some help. Remember how I jus told u that I thought Li was cheating on Sakura?  
  
Sweetness2378: Yah. Why?  
  
EvulGirlie01: Well, Sakura apparently thought the same thing. Except I don't think she listened to him like I did. She jus yelled 'I don't wanna hear ur excuses, Li!' and slammed the phone down.  
  
Sweetness2378: What r u gonna do?  
  
EvulGirlie01: I dunno. Any ideas?  
  
Sweetness2378: Prove to her that he's innocent.  
  
EvulGirlie01: How?  
  
Sweetness2378: Show her. Take her over there and show her!  
  
EvulGirlie01: Rika, I love u! Thank u so much! That's perfect! Why didn't I think of that?!  
  
Sweetness2378: Becuz I'm brilliant and ur not?  
  
EvulGirlie01: Change ur sn, Rika.  
  
Sweetness2378: Hey!  
  
EvulGirlie01 has signed off.  
  
I smiled as I logged off. I rushed downstairs and into the kitchen, where we have all the phone numbers posted on the fridge. Li's was right in the middle with a little heart around it. I rolled my eyes and dialed the number.  
  
After a few rings, a miserable voice answered. "Hello?"  
  
"I heard about what happened with Sakura. If you can get dressed and have your sisters ready, I'll bring Sakura over there and prove that you're not cheating on her."  
  
The voice perked up. "Um, is there a way where she didn't have to meet my sisters? I'd die from all the embarrassing stories they'd tell."  
  
"Well, it'll prove your innocent if you do that. Plus, your gonna have to swallow your pride at least a little."  
  
I heard a groan on the other end. "Alright. Only for Sakura..............."  
  
"KAWAII!" I shouted. I couldn't help it.  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
I smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. But that was just too cute! Hey, is Eriol over there too?"  
  
I could tell by the long silence and hesitant answer that Li was frowning deeply on the other end of the line. "Yeah............"  
  
"Great!" I blushed lightly at the thought of seeing Eriol. 'Love, sweet love.' I thought.  
  
"We'll be over there soon, so get ready."  
  
"Okay. Thanks again. Bye."  
  
"Bye." I said quickly, then hung up and ran to get Sakura.  
  
I walked into the dining room where Sakura was to find her sobbing with her head buried in her crossed arms. I tapped her on the shoulder and she looked up at me with one eye. Which looked kinda freaky since it was red from crying, but anyways..........  
  
"Sakura, my dear sister, he's not cheating on you."  
  
"How d-do you know?" she choked out venomously.  
  
"Because the girl, or girls you heard him talking to are his older sisters."  
  
She lifted her head up completely at that. "S-sisters?"  
  
I nodded slowly. "Fuutie, Siefa, Fanren, and Feimei."  
  
She blinked with a shocked expression. I smiled widely. "And we're going to meet them right now, just to prove it to you. Come on, get dressed, their expecting us."  
  
She nodded dumbly and quickly went to get dressed. I went back up to my room and threw on a blue t-shirt and jean shorts and hurried back downstairs. After 5 minutes, Sakura emerged with a smiling face.  
  
It looked as though she had put a little extra effort into getting ready. She was dressed in a dark emerald spaghetti strap top, a long flowing beige skirt, and tan heels with a jean jacket over the shirt that added somewhat of a modest touch. Her hair was let down instead of in it's usual high ponytail, and her face was adorned with light make-up.  
  
"Ready to meet the family, are we, Sister dear?" I asked teasingly.  
  
She blushed deeply and shot me a glare, then locked the door behind her as we headed to the car. She pulled out and drove for about 10 minutes until we reached Li's house.  
  
When she got out, she looked so energetic that I told her not to run to the door, as she might trip and get her outfit messy.  
  
She once again glared at me and asked if Eriol was going to be there. I nodded and she smiled slyly, then told me that I was 'meeting the family' as well then.  
  
I blushed pink over what seemed my whole face. Touché, Sakura, Touché.  
  
We both walked up to the door, and Sakura enthusiastically rang the bell. Eriol answered the door smiling. "Well, hello, I assume you've come to meet the root of terror in Syaoran's life?"  
  
Sakura gave him a confused look. "Meiling's here?"  
  
We both laughed. "He's talking about Li's sisters, Sakura!"  
  
She smiled and blushed lightly. "Oops."  
  
I rolled my eyes and pulled her into the house. "Now, go find them!"  
  
"Aren't you coming?"  
  
"Uh, in a bit. I gotta talk to Eriol first though."  
  
"Okay."  
  
After she had walked out, I turned to Eriol, and he turned to me. "Can I kiss you first?"  
  
I shook my head. "Sorry. That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I don't want to get sick."  
  
He looked confused. "Why would you get sick?"  
  
She patted his shoulder. "It's okay, you don't have to hide it. Li-sensei told me you have a cold. I hope you get better soon, baby, but it'll be at least 4 days before it wears off, so no mouth contact for 4 days at least!"  
  
He looked shocked. "I-m no- what the- I'M NOT SICK!" he cried.  
  
I understand, sweetie! Don't worry about it, we can kiss all you want when you're well again! For now, let's go meet your cousins!"  
  
"But I'm NOT sick!"  
  
She shook her head and sighed. "Li said you'd deny it. Don't worry, I completely understand!"  
  
He gaped at her unbelievingly.  
  
"Well, don't just stand there, let's go!"  
  
He meekly followed behind her, not knowing what else to do. Besides get revenge on his 'dear cousin', that is.  
  
~~~~~~Sakura after she left E+T~~~~~#$Sakura P.O.V.#$  
  
I walked into the main room where I assumed everyone was and saw Syaoran angrily shouting at 4 girls that sat on the couch and were watching the TV uncaringly.  
  
"Aren't you gonna go get ready?"  
  
One of the girls shook her head. "We are ready."  
  
"In your night clothes?"  
  
They all nodded lazily, then one of them with short brown hair that stopped at her ears turned towards the door and I watched as her eyes widened in surprise when she saw me.  
  
She turned to one of the other girls and poked her, the girl turned to her, then saw me. I smiled nervously, and a few seconds later, all 4 girls were looking at me with unreadable expressions. About that time, Syaoran noticed that they were all looking at the doorframe and turned his eyes to me.  
  
I smiled wider and spoke. "Hi."  
  
He smiled back. "Hey."  
  
One of the girls with long, waist-length hair nudged him and asked "Is that her?"  
  
He nodded. Then all the sudden, there was a flash of brown and I felt myself in a very tight embrace from 8 different arms and heard bits of squealing and high-pitched speaking.  
  
"She's so cute!"  
  
"I wish I had her eyes!"  
  
"Her hair is so soft!" I heard the girl say. I figured that she the one patting my head fondly.  
  
"She's so adorable! What a cute girl!"  
  
"KAWAII!!!!!!!" they all chorused.  
  
"Don't suffocate her!" I heard Syaoran yell frantically from behind them. Finally, after a few minutes of continuous tugging, they had all backed away from me, but were smiling with big, watery eyes. Kinda like eyes that you would get if you were looking at a really cute little kitten or a baby rabbit.  
  
I backed away slowly, afraid of what would happen if I moved in fast motion. Would that set them off again? I shuddered at the thought.  
  
After Syaoran made sure that he was in front of me, even though I'm not sure that would hold them all back or not, he turned to me with a sheepish smile. "You'll have to forgive them, they tend to be a bit...............hyper-active. They have this 'thing' for people or things that, as Tomoyo would put it, are 'Kawaii!' and you are one of those things." He gave me a lopsided grin and winked.  
  
I felt myself blush and look down at my feet momentarily. He smiled at me again and turned back to his sisters. "Don't do that again, okay?"  
  
The only one with shoulder-length hair giggled and poked him playfully. "Don't want us to tell your girlfriend embarrassing stories about you?"  
  
He blushed and glared at them with a twitchy eye. "Be quiet! Remember the rules."  
  
They all gave him pouty glares at that. 'I wonder what the rules are?'  
  
He shook his head at them, and then pulled me so that I was standing beside him. "Okay, this is Kinomoto Sakura. Do not glomp her again!" he said when one of them put their foot out an inch. She quickly drew it back in and gave him the evil eye.  
  
"Sakura, these are my sisters."  
  
He pointed to the 2nd one from the left with the short brown hair that had been the first to notice my presence. She, like all the others had sparkling light brown eyes. "This is Fuutie, my eldest sister." She smiled and waved sweetly.  
  
He then pointed to the girl on her right. She was the one with shoulder- length hair. "This is Feimei, the 2nd eldest." She smiled widely and said 'Hi!'.  
  
Then he motioned to the girl on Fuutie's left with the longest hair out of all of them that was swept back behind her ears with her bangs slightly covering the top of her eyelids. "This is Fanren, the 3rd eldest." She looked at me adoringly. I recognized her to be the one who had patted my head. That one scared me quite a bit. Oh yes, quite a bit.  
  
Finally, he came to the last girl next to Fanren. She looked almost identical to Fanren, except her hair was an inch or 2 shorter. In the front at least, I couldn't tell if it was in the back though. "This is the youngest, Seifa." She winked playfully and made a peace sign.  
  
(A/N- IMPORTANT! Truthfully, I have no idea which sister is which! I know the names and what they all look like, but I'm just guessing which one is which! I'm also not sure of how they rank by age. I've heard that Fuutie was oldest and Seifa was youngest, but I don't know about Fanren and Feimei, so if anyone knows, tell me and I'll go back and change it! Thank you!)  
  
"Um, nice to meet you all!" I said as politely as I could without sounding frightened. "Syaoran never told me he had sisters!"  
  
All the sudden, the atmosphere completely shifted. Instead of smiling at me with happy faces, they were towering over Syaoran with grim, toothy smiles. Kinda like the ones where there's fire in the background and the victim looks really small, while the tormentors look really big and they're holding a kitchen knife or something.  
  
"How come you never told her you had sisters?" asked Feimei with a twitching eyebrow.  
  
"Are we unimportant? Or do you just not like us?" asked Seifa harshly.  
  
"Grrrrrrrrrr........." was all the other 2 had to say.  
  
He backed into a corner slowly until they had him against the wall with nowhere to go. "I was too ashamed!" he spoke desperately, then clamped his hand over his mouth as he realized what he said. "I mean, embarrassed!" He saw their quivering lips and big, watery eyes and shook his hands around frantically. "I mean scared! That you'd tell embarrassing stories about me!"  
  
Their eyes got even bigger and they started making whimpering noises and sniffing.  
  
"I-uh..........wanted to surprise her! To, um, let her see how great you all are!"  
  
They stopped whimpering, but they still looked sad. He frowned and sighed deeply. "I need a hug..........." he said.  
  
Then they all smiled hugely and ran over and started squeezing him tightly. "WE LOVE YOU LITTLE BROTHER!" they screamed.  
  
"What's wrong?" came Tomoyo's panicked voice from the doorway.  
  
As if in slow motion, all the girls pulled away and stared at Tomoyo. She smiled happily. "You must be the sisters! The ones who know embarrassing stories about him?" she asked, indicating her hand towards Li.  
  
They nodded, again, in almost slow motion. She smiled even bigger and her eyes got big. They smiled as well at her face. "WWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" they all screamed as they started hugging each other and talking rapidly.  
  
Syaoran stood there looking horrified. He wasn't the only one. And Eriol was smiling evilly/happily. I'm not sure there's a difference between evil and happy smiles when it comes to Eriol, but since only 3 people weren't talking and hugging, I'll let you figure out who the 3rd one is.  
  
After Tomoyo and the sisters had finally finished 'introducing themselves', they turned to smile at us.  
  
Syaoran threw me a miserable-looking glance.  
  
I smiled sympathetically.  
  
Tomoyo pulled me and Syaoran to sit on the couch along with Seifa and Feimei. She squeezed in next to Eriol in one of the armchairs and Fuutie and Fanren started fighting over the last chair until they both agreed to sit on the arms of the chair.  
  
Syaoran looked around nervously. "So..........." Eriol started.  
  
All the sudden, Fuutie piped up. "Did you know that when Syaoran was 8, he was scared of popcorn?"  
  
Syaoran blushed red and his eye twitched. "I was a little kid! It made loud noises when u guys stayed up late, and I thought it might've been a burglar or something!"  
  
Feimei coughed next to him. "If I recall, we found out you were scared of popcorn when we popped it in broad daylight and you ran screaming saying it was coming to get you. But it was so cute! Little you in your sailor outfit, running from popcorn!"  
  
"I did NOT wear a sailor outfit!" he cried in desperation.  
  
"Oh, yes you did! We have pictures, Syaoran!" claimed Seifa.  
  
He sank deep into his seat. "Why me?" he mumbled.  
  
I giggled. 'Poor Syaoran.' I thought to myself. 'But he would look cute in a sailor outfit...........aww.........'  
  
Then I noticed that Tomoyo had pulled out a small, compact video camera. "This should be good."  
  
I heard Syaoran groan next to me. I scooted closer and slipped my arm through his. "I think you would've looked very cute in a sailor outfit, Syaoran!" I spoke, then tapped hi nose playfully.  
  
He blushed brightly and looked down at the carpet. When I looked up, I noticed 5 pairs of eyes and one 'eye of evilness' staring at me. The 'eye of evilness' is that darned video camera that Tomoyo somehow always seems to have handy.  
  
"Eh?" we both said at the same time.  
  
The others just laughed. We looked at each other nervously. I leaned over and whispered to him. "Do you think they're plotting something?"  
  
"Duh. It's more like, what are they planning?" he whispered back suspiciously.  
  
When we looked back up, they seemed to have moved in a few feet. I scooted closer to Syaoran and clinged to his arm frightfully.  
  
That just made them move in more. Syaoran pulled me closer. By now, everyone was almost directly in our faces. I quickly reached my hand up and switched the off button on Tomoyo's camera.  
  
"SAKURA!!!!!!!!!" came Tomoyo's outraged and disappointed voice.  
  
I smiled and giggled innocently. "Ooops! My hand just kinda slipped there, sis. Soooooooo sorry!"  
  
"Sakura!" she cried pouting.  
  
Syaoran looked around frantically. Then, he pointed out the window. "Oh my gosh! It's a pink, fluffy unicorn with cute, puffy wings!"  
  
All 4 of the sisters dashed to the window, grabbing Tomoyo and Eriol with them. "Unicorn?" I asked in a confused state. But before I had time to say anything else, Syaoran grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the house.  
  
We kept running until I reached the car. I quickly glanced over my shoulder and saw Fanren waving one finger at us frantically, and then they all started running towards the front door.  
  
Syaoran desperately fumbled with the car keys for a minute, then hurriedly opened the door for me and I got in, then we pulled out right as everyone else came running out the door chasing after us.  
  
"Still up for that movie?"  
  
I nodded quickly. "Oh yeah."  
  
We sat in a comfortable silence until we reached the movie theater. "So, what did you have in mind, Syaoran?"  
  
"I dunno. How about Matrix?"  
  
"I don't really feel like action tonight. How about 'Bruce Almighty'?" I asked. (a/n- That was a funny movie! ^^)  
  
He shrugged. "Fine with me."  
  
I smiled, then he nudged me. "Sakura, look."  
  
Once we had gotten closer to the theater, it was quite obvious that it was closed. There was a sign that said 'Closed for Remodeling' posted on the outside.  
  
He frowned and put his arm around my shoulders and hugged me close. "Sorry, babe. Is there something else you wanna do?"  
  
I thought about other things we could do as I looked around the theater at the posters taped to the building for all kinds of events.  
  
Then my eyes stopped on one of the posters. I smiled widely. "Actually, I think there might be something..........."  
  
The End  
  
Kalli: Thought I'd be mean and leave another cliffy for you. I know this wasn't one of the best chapters, so bare with me! I'm working on a bunch of new stuff, so I'm trying to update as frequently as I can, so forgive the slow updates!  
  
Kira: And the shortness of this chapter.  
  
Kalli: Hit me where it hurts, why doncha?  
  
Kira: ^^  
  
Yelan: *smiles* You have good verbal battling skills, dear.  
  
Kira: You and I could form an alliance.  
  
Kalli: Why is it always me?! Here's the preview for my ever eager-to-know fans! (Too bad they don't exist! *river tears*):  
  
What is Sakura planning? Well, you'll find out, wontcha?! *wink wink* It's not what you'd expect from our dear, sweet Sakura! Of course, Tomoyo and the others head to the theater to find them, but have no luck until Tomoyo calls up Meiling and she tells them the unbelievable place where Sakura and Syaoran might be.........  
  
As a matter of fact, that's the poll question this time!  
  
Where do you think S+S will be found?!  
  
That should bring some interesting answers! ^^  
  
Kira: I bet.  
  
Yelan: It's not a hotel, is it?  
  
Kalli: Of course not! Well, that eliminates some of the answers already! Well, ja for now, and as always, plz R+R!!!!!!! 


	9. They went WHERE!

Kalli: Hi hi, pplz! OMG, I was so happy with all the wonderful reviews I got! *hugs and kisses reviewers* I love you guys! You all rock! Here's the review replies for the last chapter:  
  
NightSwift- All 4 of his sisters as a guest? *faints* Actually, I might do that. But unfortunately, it's not on this chapter. Sorry! I'd already gotten the guest part chosen and typed before I found ur review! *bows* Gomen, gomen. Also, I'll try to download MSN Messenger soon, but it takes awhile on my comp, so it could take longer. I used to have it, and I still have my hotmail address, but not the messenger. *sweatdrop* Oh, u might wanna check the dedication on this chapter....*wink wink*  
  
LilAznMunchkin- Sorry about the slow updating! Enjoy! ^^  
  
SaKuRa LoVa- Thank u so much! I'm glad u liked it, and I'm sorry u had to wait so long for this chappie!  
  
Jess- Thank u! ^^ I thought about using an amusement park, but ........well, you'll see.  
  
KawaiinessPnay- Not exactly........*sweatdrop* But thanx for ur nice review! ^^ I think you, along with everyone else, will be surprised as to where they go.  
  
Dream-Wonder-KB46- I'm glad u liked the way it turned out!  
  
Dangerous-beans- Thank you! I'm glad u think I did his sisters well, I wondered if it was a good portrayal of them, since I've only seen how they cat once in the first movie.  
  
Lilazngurl- Ur very welcome! And a BIG thank you for putting me on ur favorite's list! *hugs* I really appreciate it! And I'm glad to know that I do have one eager-to-know fan! ^^ ^^ ^^ ^^!  
  
D26- I couldn't let S+S stay mad at each other for too long, now could I? Hehe..Arigato!  
  
White Eternity- I really liked ur comment about the last line leading into the next chapter, that's the first time I've heard something like that! Thank you very much!  
  
Illusioner 1412- Thank u for the comment about me being evil (*insert evil laughter here*) When I think Bunnies, I usually think of Usagi/Serena/Bunny too. Especially since her Japanese name in the anime and manga mean Bunny of the Moon. I think. Well, it's something with Bunny and Moon. Oh, u might wanna check the dedication of this chapter too! ^^  
  
JaMiE LoVeR- Thanx for ur vote! I have no idea. Siefa and Fuutie were the ones that I got mixed up the most. I know that Fanren and Feimei are in the middle, but I don't know who's older. But I couldn't remember if Siefa or Fuutie was the youngest, so I'm gonna try more research and find out, cuz it's driving me crazy!  
  
Black Souls- 0.0 Hoe.....congrats to who it was that chose Sakura, but for this poll, nobody got it! ^^ For the entire thing. But I got a pretty big tie on third place.....@.@ Took me awhile to count the votes. Newayz, thanx for another long review, and be sure to check the dedication for this chapter!  
  
And for the poll:  
  
0.o  
  
Club/Festival tie.  
  
Hotel (Pervs...kidding! ^^ But this story probably isn't gonna go past PG....*sweatdrop*)  
  
3- Amusement park/ Skating rink/Bar/Beach/Opera/Ballet/House/Don't know Tie. (U people sure are creative....I almost got a headache trying to get all the placings and stuff.....)  
  
NOTE!: None of the above are correct, which means no one guessed it. So, you'll just have to read and find out what it really is.  
  
Kira: Our guest for this chapter is.........Naoko!  
  
Naoko: I'm so happy to be here! ^^ *makes peace sign with fingers*  
  
Kalli: That's always good. So, I see you liked your new hairstyle.....*glances at Naoko's still jet black hair* *sweatdrop* (Hairstyle from the chapter where Sakura and Syaoran went on their date and she died her hair to be their waitress)  
  
Naoko: You bet! I'm thinking about spiking it! Waddya think?  
  
Kalli: Uh......it's your hair.  
  
Kira: Or you could cut it to be ear-length and put in some streaks.  
  
Naoko: *taps chin* Yeah........what color should the streaks be?  
  
Kira: I dunno..yellow?  
  
Naoko: Nah.  
  
Kalli: Well, seeing as how I don't want to miss out on this *cough* fascinating conversation, I'll just let you nice people read the new chapter, k?  
  
.  
  
. Dedication: I'd like to dedicate this chapter to some of my reviewers! First, I'd like to dedicate it to Nightswift, for leaving a long review for most of the chapters and giving me ideas for guests!  
  
2nd, I'd like to dedicate it to Illusioner 1214, who reviewed almost every chapter! Thank you!  
  
And 3rd, to the Black Souls, who left long (and rather humorous. ^^) reviews for most of the chapters.  
  
Thank you so much! *hugz*  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
THEY WENT WHERE???!!!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
By: Kalli  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
~~~~~~Movie Theater from previous Chapter~~~~~~~#$Normal P.O.V.#$  
  
Sakura smiled. "Actually, I think there might be something............."  
  
She pointed to a large red poster with jagged, black letters on it, showing the date and time. They walked over to it and Sakura scanned the poster to make sure it was the right date. "Well, it's today all right. Starts at 6, and......oh, crap, I forgot to wear my watch. What time is it?"  
  
Syaoran glanced at his watch. "It's 5:16 right now, but we could get seats there early." He then gave the poster an unsure look. "You wanna go to THAT?"  
  
She scowled at him. "Yes, I do. I went to one with Meiling when I was 22, and it was really fun! Wild, yes, but it was still fun!"  
  
Syaoran raised his eyebrows at her. "Sorry. Didn't know you liked that kind of thing. Sounds fine to me though."  
  
Sakura jumped up and threw her hands in the air. "Yeeeeeeeeeeeees!"  
  
Syaoran started laughing, and Sakura gave him a questioning look. He smiled at her. "Just thinking that there's no boring moments with you around."  
  
Sakura's cheeks turned a slight pink hue and she smiled shyly. "Thanks! Your not too boring yourself......." She trailed off smiling and started walking towards him.  
  
She giggled at his look of confusion. She stopped when she was shoulder to shoulder with him and leaned up close to his ear and whispered "...........and your not a bad kisser either." And started walking to the car, leaving a blushing Syaoran gawking behind her.  
  
Sakura smiled discreetly to herself, and giggled with delighted amusement. "Well, don't just stand there! Let's get going!"  
  
"R-right!"  
  
Syaoran walked back over to the car and started up the engine. "So, do you wanna just eat there?"  
  
She shrugged. "Fine with me."  
  
Syaoran smiled at her teasingly. "Then, Greasy Hot Dogs, here we come!"  
  
"Their not necessarily greasy."  
  
"It's a traveling show with the local vendor, sweetie. It's gonna be greasy, filled with fat, and bad for your health."  
  
Sakura smiled widely. "Cool. Sounds good to me."  
  
He rolled his eyes. "Only to you."  
  
"What about Meiling?"  
  
"Yeah, but that's Meiling. You know she's nuts. She made me eat them at a carnival one time."  
  
"Didn't you think they tasted good?"  
  
"Well, yeah, but who wouldn't if Meiling had threatened them with a high- heeled shoe in her hand that she was ready to throw at you if you didn't go to the carnival with her?"  
  
"She did that?"  
  
"It's Meiling. Of course. Those shoes HURT!"  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes. "Of course! You think they make high heels to make women look taller? NO, it's to use when you need an extremely harmful weapon and your gun and sword are missing."  
  
"Oh, so THAT'S why you REALLY wear them!" said Syaoran sarcastically.  
  
"Duh!"  
  
"Let's get going, otherwise we'll have to fight for our seats."  
  
"Ok!" cried Sakura happily as they slowly backed out of the parking lot and sped down the highway to their destination.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Tomoyo, Eriol, and Li Sisters~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"NO! THEY GOT AWAY!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"OUR PRISONERS ESCAPED!!!!!!!"  
  
"WE HAD SO MANY MORE EMBARRASSING STORIES TO TELL!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Ouch. My foot hurts. I think I stepped on a twig or something." Everyone turned to look at Feimei, who was standing on one foot and cradling the other in her hands. She looked up with surprise clearly written on her face. "What? It hurts!"  
  
Everyone else groaned.  
  
"Well, let's look at the problem here." Suggested Eriol. "Syaoran and Sakura are gone, and we need to find them and get them back here. What do we do?"  
  
The girls stared at him with blank looks, showing their confusion.  
  
"We think of all the possible places they could be, and go look for them until we find them." He explained patiently.  
  
All the sudden, Siefa gasped and a look of realization dawned on her face. "I know! When Little Brother was talking on the phone earlier, he talked of going to a movie! So, they must be at the theater!"  
  
"Good thinking. Now, let's get going!"  
  
They all piled into Tomoyo and Sakura's car, seeing as how Syaoran and Sakura had taken off in the other one, and sped off to the Movie Theater.  
  
~~~~Movie Theater~~~~  
  
They all stared hopelessly at the deserted theater.  
  
"So, what now?" asked Fanren.  
  
"Maybe they went to something else. Look at some of the posters and see if you see something they'd go to." Said Tomoyo.  
  
"Maybe they went to the other Movie Theater?" suggested Fuutie.  
  
"Too obvious. They're smarter than that." Replied Eriol quickly.  
  
"Maybe they went to a ballet or something?"  
  
"What about an Opera?"  
  
"A play?"  
  
"A bar?"  
  
Everyone turned to look at Siefa, who had suggested the last one.  
  
"What? It could happen."  
  
"Somehow, I don't think so." Said Tomoyo with a rather large sweatdrop on her head.  
  
"Me neither. Where could they have gone?" Eriol said with a thoughtful look on his face.  
  
Suddenly, Tomoyo gasped. "Meiling!"  
  
"Meiling?"  
  
"Yea, she's Sakura's best friend! She might know where they'd go!" Tomoyo had already pulled out her cell phone and was dialing Meiling's number at lightning speed.  
  
"Ouch!" she said as she hit one of the buttons too hard.  
  
"Aww, do you need me to kiss your boo-boo and make it better?" asked Eriol teasingly, taking hold of Tomoyo's hand.  
  
Tomoyo raised an eyebrow as the phone rang. "You've got a cold, remember?"  
  
Eriol's face turned into one of disbelief. "Oh, for the love of-"  
  
"Hush, it's ringing!"  
  
He pouted silently while Tomoyo patiently waited for Meiling to pick up.  
  
Finally, a lazy voice picked up on the other end. " 'Ello?"  
  
"Hey Meiling, it's Tomoyo."  
  
"Hey Tomoyo." There was a slight pause before Meiling spoke again. "What'd ya call for?"  
  
"Well, Syaoran's sisters are visiting, and-"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Uh......his sisters are visiting?"  
  
"WHY WASN'T I INFORMED OF THIS?!"  
  
"I don't know, ask Eriol."  
  
She quickly handed Eriol the phone and smiled. "I'll let you take care of this one, ok baby?"  
  
Eriol made frantic cutthroat signs at her, but she tossed him the phone anyway.  
  
He gulped and slowly put the phone to his ear, but paused for a VERY long moment before speaking. "Hi cuz."  
  
Meiling's voice was full of venom. "Why didn't you TELL me that those 4 were here?"  
  
"I wasn't supposed to! Yelan made me keep it a secret!"  
  
"That is so screwed up. So, she told you, but not me?"  
  
"Looks like it."  
  
"Aw, shit."  
  
"Well, their here, and they're staying at Syaoran's, even though I'm pretty sure that he's thinking about sending them to a hotel instead."  
  
"I hope not. It's so much more fun to stay and torture him than it is to have to drive over every day and torture him."  
  
"Whatever you say."  
  
"So, anyway, Sakura came over and met them, but I think they got scared, especially Syaoran."  
  
"The stories about when he was little, right?"  
  
"Yeah. So, anyway, they managed to escape, and we though they'd gone to the Movie Theater, but when we got here, and we're at the theater right now, it was closed for renovation."  
  
"Yeah, I tried to go see a movie there yesterday, but it was closed, so I looked for other stuff to do from all those posters they have up."  
  
"That's what we're doing. Did you see anything that Sakura would want to do?"  
  
"Why Sakura? What about something Syaoran would want to do?"  
  
"Who do you think is REALLY calling the shots?"  
  
"Point taken. Well, let's see, tell me some of the stuff on the posters."  
  
"Alright, there's a play of Hamlet."  
  
"Nah."  
  
"An Opera, but its tomorrow."  
  
"Then we wouldn't have to worry about it anyway."  
  
"True. Alright, there's a new Wildlife exhibit at the museum."  
  
"Maybe, but I don't think they'd go there for a date."  
  
"Yeah. Um.......I doubt it, but there's one here for a monster truck show, but that just-"  
  
"Monster truck show?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"That's where they are."  
  
"You're kidding."  
  
"No! Sakura went with me a few years back, and she had a blast! If you wanna know the truth, I believe that was one of the few times when her wild side really came out. But it hasn't been back for a long time, so we haven't had a chance to go since then."  
  
"Sakura? At a monster truck show?"  
  
"Yea- Tomoyo! Back off, you're the one who told me to talk to her!"  
  
Tomoyo tried to pull the phone away from Eriol. "She's my sister! I have to know about this stuff!"  
  
"I'm not done yet! You can wait your turn!"  
  
Meiling sweatdropped on the other end.  
  
"Give me the damn phone, Eriol!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
Meiling finally got tired of their arguing. "GIVE HER THE FREAKIN PHONE, AND THEN I'LL FINISH TALKING TO YOU, ERIOL!"  
  
Eriol finally handed the phone to Tomoyo, who stuck her tongue out at him. "Ha! Take that!"  
  
Eriol shook his head. 'Women........'  
  
Tomoyo then calmly put the phone to her ear. "Now, you're saying that my sister is on a date with my teacher at a Monster Truck show?"  
  
"Well........yeah."  
  
"That's messed up. When did you guys go to the show?"  
  
"We were both 22, and she came over and spent the night at my apartment."  
  
"Oh. Well, we have to go get them!"  
  
"Good luck."  
  
"Thanks. Bye!"  
  
"Bye."  
  
~~~Meiling~~~  
  
Meiling hung up, then smiled, and dialed in a number.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Sakura, Tomoyo and the others know your going to the monster truck show."  
  
"Crap, how do I get out of this?!" Then there was a surprised silence. "Wait a sec, how do YOU know we're going to the show?"  
  
"I told them."  
  
"Traitor! Wait, I'm confused. Start from the beginning to explain how you know this."  
  
"Well, they were at the theater to find you, but it's closed for renovation, so they called me and asked where I though you guys had gone. I told them to read off some of the things on the posters you might've looked at, and when I heard that, I knew where you were."  
  
"And you told them?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Does this mean we're gonna have to avoid them?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Thanks for the heads-up, Meiling."  
  
"No problem. But you owe me."  
  
"I knew there was a reason you told me. What do you want?"  
  
"Nothing right now, I just want a favor some other time."  
  
"Alright, fine. Later."  
  
"See ya."  
  
~~~~Sakura and Syaoran~~~~  
  
Syaoran watched as she hung up the phone.  
  
"What was Meiling calling about?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Tomoyo and the others know where we're going, so she was calling to give us a heads up."  
  
"How did she know?"  
  
"She told them."  
  
"But, how-"  
  
"Long story. I'll explain it later."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Well, let's hope that they don't catch up with us."  
  
"Agreed."  
  
~~~~Eriol, Tomoyo, and Li Sisters~~~~  
  
Tomoyo hung up the phone, and slipped it back into her pocket.  
  
"Well, now we can find them and they won't be expecting it at all."  
  
Tomoyo looked over at Eriol, who was still pouting about having to hand the phone over to her, and walked over to him.  
  
"Eriol."  
  
He glared at her. "What?"  
  
"Are you mad at me?"  
  
He turned his head away. "Hmph."  
  
She smiled, then turned his head back towards her with her hand. He stared at her eyes for a few seconds, then quickly averted his gaze to the ground.  
  
Tomoyo quickly leaned in and kissed him, then pulled away. "Don't be mad. I was just curious. And I'll let you kiss me as much as you want for the rest of the day. I'll risk getting sick."  
  
Eriol finally gave in to his girlfriend's charm and gave a lopsided smile. "Ok. I forgive you."  
  
Then they heard some whimpers behind them and turned to see the 4 sisters staring at them with shiny googly eyes.  
  
"So cute!" cried Siefa.  
  
"That was really adorable." Said Fuutie, with a sniff.  
  
Feimei patted Fuutie on the back and smiled. "That was so sweet, you guys!"  
  
Then there was a silence, and then.......  
  
A big catcall was heard, and then a shout of "Way to get your man, Tomoyo!" from Fanren.  
  
*sweatdrop*  
  
Tomoyo shook her head. "Thank you, Fanren."  
  
She just smiled happily. "No problem!"  
  
"Now, let's go get our escapees!" exclaimed Tomoyo, pointing towards the car.  
  
"I'M DRIVING!" shouted Siefa, running to the car, where the keys were stuck in the ignition for whoever got there first.  
  
"NO!" cried Feimei and Fanren.  
  
As the 3 fought over who got the keys, Fuutie managed to quietly sneak into the drivers' seat and start up the car, while Tomoyo and Eriol just smiled at each other like the little lovebirds they are, and slipped unnoticed into the back seat.  
  
Fuutie stared out the window at the still arguing girls. "Are you guys gonna get in or what?"  
  
They quickly quit arguing and glared at her in shock. "Traitor!"  
  
"Sneak!"  
  
"I wanna drive!" whined Siefa.  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
Siefa whimpered and joined Eriol and Tomoyo in the back seat, followed by a pouting Feimei. But Fanren stubbornly glared at Fuutie through the window.  
  
Fuutie shrugged. "Be that way. We'll come back and pick you up so that you can drive after we've found Syaoran and Sakura, okay?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"I'll go, I'll go!"  
  
And with that matter settled, Fanren got into the car pouting, hoping that there was a way to steal the keys next time.  
  
But the argument wasn't quite over yet....  
  
A few minutes later, Fanren spoke up again. "I still don't think you should get to drive, Fuutie."  
  
Feimei was quick to agree. "Yeah! You little sneak, I bet you did that on purpose."  
  
Fuutie just smiled widely and kept driving.  
  
Seifa blinked at her. "Aren't you gonna say anything?"  
  
Fuutie just smiled even bigger and got a sly look on her face.  
  
Finally, after a few more moments of silence, Fanren couldn't take it anymore. "SPEAK, WOMAN!"  
  
Fuutie decided not to speak, but to sing instead.  
  
"I got to drive! I got to drive! Nah nah nah nah nah nah!"  
  
And with that said, she stuck her tongue out, and all conversation was ended, with Feimei and Fanren plotting the tragic incident of the missing car keys.  
  
~~~Meiling~~~#$Meiling P.O.V.#$  
  
I crunched on some more cheetos and watched some more crappy soap operas.  
  
'Maybe I should go to that Monster Truck show just to see what happens.' I thought to myself, pondering the thought.  
  
'Yes, I think that sounds good. Otherwise I'm going to end up a holed-up rat with no life that lives on cheetos and soda. I should definitely get out more.'  
  
I clicked off the TV, then got up and brushed some of the crumbs off my sweatshirt and shorts, then went to get changed.  
  
'Hmm...maybe I should do the Tomoyo thing and film it for blackmail later.....nah. I don't even have a camera.'  
  
I finally decided on a deep red spaghetti strap with flames at the bottom and a pair of black leather pants that I usually wore only for special occasions, such as a formal party, or a small child's birthday party.  
  
Not really. The 'special occasions' I wore them for were things like the monster truck show or clubbing. But I hadn't been clubbing in a long time, and Sakura rarely went out on the town for a night. Tomoyo was old enough now that she could go clubbing with me.  
  
I'd think about that later though. Right now, I needed to find my leather boots.  
  
After digging through my filthy closet for a while, I finally came upon them, dust covered, and pushed up against the back of the wall.  
  
I pulled them out and quickly dusted them off with an old shirt I'd found that I didn't even know I had (a/n- has that ever happened to any of you? @.@ Cuz it's happened to me many, many times.).  
  
I quickly pulled them on and grabbed some money and my car keys, then fired up the car and then got struck with the sudden realization that I had no idea where the show was being held.  
  
"Nooooooooooo......." I groaned, then banged my head against the steering wheel, accidentally blaring the horn.  
  
As I jumped back from surprise, my head banged against the car ceiling.  
  
"Ooh..ouch. Painful." I muttered, as I wearily opened the door and stumbled back into the apartment.  
  
After putting an ice pack on my head and thinking, I realized whom to call.  
  
I picked up the phone and quickly dialed Syaoran's cell phone. I was already smart enough not to call Sakura, because after knowing her for as long as I have, you learn a few things.  
  
One of them is that Sakura, in nice terms, is a directional idiot.  
  
It rang a few times, and Syaoran finally picked up. "HELLO?!"  
  
I held the phone away from my ear for a moment, then spoke. "Syaoran? It's Meiling."  
  
"HAYWING?" Now I could hear the screaming and cat calls in the background.  
  
"MEILING!"  
  
"OH! HOLD ON A SECOND!"  
  
I heard a lot of shuffling, and who I'm pretty sure was Sakura, mumble something, but I couldn't tell what it was.  
  
"Ok, sorry, but the reception sucks in there and it's so loud! Meiling, tell me the truth, did you brainwash Sakura to like monster truck shows the first time you 2 went?"  
  
I heard a light slapping sound and a "Syaoran!" from Sakura.  
  
I could almost see him grinning sheepishly and smiling at Sakura. "I'm sorry, hon. I won't do it again, okay?"  
  
"Yeah, right." I mumbled.  
  
Now I was seeing a glare. "Shut up!"  
  
I coughed. "I'm not the one who's whipped here."  
  
"I'm not whipped!"  
  
"Oh, excuse me, in obedience training."  
  
"Hush, woman!"  
  
"Whatever. You'll get yours."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yeah. As a matter of fact, I've decided exactly how I wanna get you back."  
  
Now, he sounded a little, tiny bit nervous. "You have?"  
  
"I'll see you very soon, cousin. I was calling to get directions to the monster truck show."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes. Now, tell me."  
  
"You know where Town Hall is?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay, go down from there to the 4-way intersection and turn left, then keeping going until you hear yelling."  
  
"Is that it?"  
  
"Yes. But I think me and Sakura are gonna leave early, so have fun on your own!"  
  
I heard another slapping sound. "Kidding!" he said quickly, probably to save his ass from Sakura.  
  
"Fine, we'll see you if we see you." He mumbled.  
  
"Alright. I love you too, cuz!"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
There was a click and I knew he'd hung up on me. I laughed, then decided on an impulse that I needed to do something different with my hair.  
  
For the moment, it was down, and very messy. Poof, frizz, and all.  
  
I quickly combed out the tangles, then put it into a loose ponytail at the base of my neck, and slipped a red bandanna on top of it all.  
  
I looked at the mirror and decided I was satisfied enough.  
  
Then I wondered what Sakura was wearing and shook my head. She was probably there in a long skirt, looking all innocent and pretty. Not the kind of thing you go for at a monster truck show usually.  
  
So, I went back into my closet and grabbed a blue spaghetti strap and jeans, plus a pair of my old boots that I couldn't fit into anymore, and only kept in case Sakura came over and wanted to wear them. Damn, that girl has small feet.  
  
Then I marched out the door in high spirits.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
. ......................The End............  
  
.  
  
.  
  
. Kalli: Well, it wasn't THAT big of a cliffy. Right?  
  
Kira: What about a mohawk?  
  
Naoko: I dunno. Would that look good?  
  
Kalli: *sweatdrop* At a bar, maybe.  
  
Naoko: What was that?  
  
Kalli: Nothing! I just don't think mohawks are good for you.  
  
Naoko: Then what's good?  
  
Kira: How about you dye your hair blonde?  
  
Naoko: Hmmm....Well, they do say blondes have more fun.....  
  
Kalli: I'm blonde! ^^  
  
Kira: It shows......  
  
Kalli: That was cold. Newayz, here's the preview for the next chappie:  
  
Meiling and Tomoyo's group (of psychopaths) arrive and the fun begins for our lovely couple, S+S! And a new side of Sakura is revealed.........her wild side! Next time, on "The Trouble with the Wild Side!"  
  
Well, that's all for now, please review, even if it's just to say 'Update.' I get those a lot anyway.......gee, I wonder why................  
  
Oh yeah, no poll for this chapter. But there'll probably be one next chapter, but I couldn't think up a good poll question. Yes, that's right. 3 months and I couldn't come up with anything. *sweatdrop* 


End file.
